Sing Me to Sleep
by Wolfsong01
Summary: He is a strong ninja from the Leaf. She is the most hunted down kunoichi in the world. He is a loyal shinobi. She is branded a traitor. And both of them passionately hate each other. Or is it the remnants of a destroyed love? Action, drama, and romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**Author's Note-**WOOHOO!! This is _sweet_! My first fanfiction! (hyper time over) Sorry about that. But yeah this is my first fanfic so I'm only going to type up one chapter. If people read and like it, I'll continue writing. If no one likes it I'll take it off. So please _pretty_ please review.(though I'll probably write no matter what just for the heck of it XD) My fav anime is Naruto and my fav character is Kakashi. This is a love story including Kakashi. With a little action in it. Enjoy!

**Sing Me to Sleep**

**Prologue**

_Run. Run. Harder. Faster._ I have to run faster. I have to help him. Save him. Or he will...no! He can't die! He can't, he can't, he can't! _Run_. An image flashes before my eyes. A body covered in kunai with the life-giving blood gushing out in rivers._ Run._ Stop it! You moron, stop the bleeding, please! The shadows move from his face. The shine in his beautiful black eyes was slowly glazing over. No. _Harder. _The image grew larger until it filled my head. **NO!!!** _Faster._ I pushed my body, but I knew it was pointless. But I have to try. _**Run.**_

Chapter 1: The Hunt

"Alsoomse!"

I jolted awake jumping to my feet, kunai in hand. "I-what-who-where-huh?" is all I manage to say. Tala rolled her eyes. "Honestly can't you wake up in the morning without sounding like an idiot. At _least_? That's all I ask!"

It takes a while for my sleep addled brain to realize she had just insulted me. Normally, I would let it slide. But now I was ticked off. I gave her my all time famous 'Glare of Death.'

"Well, if you wouldn't holler at the top of your lungs as if the whole of the Akatsuki was attacking us then maybe-" It was then that I realized that I was talking to a rock. Literally. I, one of the most dangerous and hunted down kunoichi in the bingo book, was standing in the middle of the woods, hands on hip glaring and shouting at a white and gray rock. Waking up always leaves me disoriented. Darn it. Blinking, I slowly turn my head to the side. Tala was shaking with suppressed mirth. "You were saying?" she barely wheezed out. I snarled and gave her my 'Okay You're Dead' look. Seeing my expression, Tala immediately got control of herself.

"I apologize for earlier. I was annoyed but that does not excuse me for my behavior. Forgive me," she mumbled humbly, bowing her head. I blinked, surprised. I took a deep breath and let it out in a big sigh. Tala knows exactly how to calm me down.

"Your apology is accepted. I am also sorry for snapping at you." I say, inclining my head to her.

"I understand. You're cranky in the morning." Tala gave me her wolf grin and wagged her tail. Yes, you heard me. Tail. Tala is a wolf while I am a human. Nonetheless, we are pack-sisters. I put another log on the dying embers and coaxed it into a small fire. Leaning back against the poor rock I had yelled at earlier, I soaked in the warmth. Looking up, the trees faint outline can just barely be made out against the shadows. The light from the fire flickered on the surrounding woods causing it to look like living creatures were flitting among the shadows. Beyond the branches I can see the moonless night sky full of stars. Drowsily I ask," What time is it?"

"5:30 in the morning." came the answer. I moaned. Great. I hate mornings.

"Well let's get a move on." I say with sarcastic cheerfulness, dousing the fire with dug up earth. As I was picking my bag up off the ground where I had thrown it the night before, Tala asked, "Where are we going?"

I turned west. "To the Hidden Leaf Village," I reply matter-of-factly as if it was no big deal. Yeah, right. Tala's head snapped up and she studied me with her pale blue eyes.

"I thought you were a missing-nin from that village." I looked into her sky eyes and suddenly had the overpowering urge to tell her about the secret I had carried in silence for three long years now. My being filled with relief at the thought of telling someone else and lessening the burden somewhat. I opened my mouth to confess to her.

"Yes, she is."

I whirled around pinpointing the voice instantly. The owner stood about seven feet away in a tree. A hunter-nin. Oh, _joy_. Just what I wanted to do this morning. Fight for my life.

"You are wanted in every country and I'll be the one to turn you in."

I go into Wolf Mode #1: Observation. My eyes quickly go over his body, my ears measuring his voice, taking in every tiny detail. He held himself confidently but cautiously. He is tense, ready to strike. His voice had a commanding tone. It also held a note of determination. By the depth of his voice, I can easily guess he was young. Late teens, early twenties. The symbol on his mask was that of the Land of Earth. He was young, but not a novice. He knows what he is doing. Tala's ears flattened and she crouched to the ground. I shifted back and forth in answer. Triumph rolled off of the ninja in waves. He thought he had made us uneasy! Well, screw him, pompous idiot. Tala had, through actions, asked me _what now?_ and I had answered _fight or flight_. One of the many perks of being a wolf. Slowly, I tensed my muscles preparing to either jump into the trees and flee or to jump into the trees and fight. The hunter-nin's arm flashed towards me, sending a kunai my way. I easily dodged it and headed into the trees, running west. Tala growled in annoyance at my stubborness to get to the Leaf Village. Jumping from branch to branch with the hunter-nin right on my heels, we were making our way quickly towards my destination. If not for this ninja, we would be making our way as stealthily as possible.

You know when you think of a word another subject just randomly pops into your mind? Well, that happens to me a lot. In this case it was the word _stealthily_. I am abruptly taken back to my days in exile, when I was taught by my pack how to hunt for food. I start to wonder why I am allowing myself to be chased. Why am I running away from a fight? Why am I allowing myself to be hunted down like prey? I have wolf pride. I am the Alpha of my pack. I would shame my ancestors if I could not fight this battle. For if I cannot protect myself, how am I able to protect my pack? I am the hunter not the hunted. In the heat of my anger and pride, I forget that tonight is the night of the lunar eclipse.

Coming to a decision without thinking it through properly, I stop and turn to face my enemy. That was my first mistake. The shinobi jumped three more trees and stopped on a branch five feet away and a few inches above. I smiled, ready to kick butt.

Then I notice that Tala was not with me. That's strange. Has she gone ahead? No, she would never leave me behind. Quickly, I glance around. There was a flash of color that should not have been there. Dropping my guard, I take my eyes off of my quarry and took a good look around. I was surrounded. Oh crap.

**Author's Note:**Wow. A little intense. Please tell me what you think so I know if people will read it or not. As to not create confusion, the story fits in somewhere before the chunin exams but after Team 7 defeats Zabuza. Also 'Alsoomse' is not the main character's real name. Alsoomse means 'independent' and it is a pet name Tala gave the main character. It will be explained in later chapters what her name is. I'm sad that Kakashi didn't appear in this chapter and he probably won't be in the next either. But that is because when we introduce him to the main character I want it to be from his point of view. Whew, well now that I've explained all of that, I hope you have enjoyed it. Bye!

Wolfsong01


	2. Chapter 2: Hide and Kill

**Author's Note**: Sadly, Kakashi doesn't appear in this chapter. I just couldn't fit him in. But don't cry (or hurt me) yet! He will, I repeat, _will_ appear in the next chapter. Scratch that, the entire chapter will be from his point of view. (dances a happy dance) Alright this chapter is a little longer and somewhat a cliff hanger...kukuku...I hope I am doing an OK job with this. Please let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Hide and Kill**

_I was surrounded. Oh crap._ Well, isn't that wonderful! Maybe Tala had not growled from annoyance, but as a warning. And as always, I was being a stubborn donkey and didn't heed her. Oh, well. This just means I'll have a bit more of a challenge. It's been a while since... uh oh. I forgot. No moon. Lunar eclipse. For some reason, on the nights of no moon, my chacra level plummets until I barely have enough to fight a genin. I am in deep trouble, mm-hm.

I can't fight them tonight. I have to wait until the sun rises. Darn it. Back to observation mode. There's one shinobi directly in front of me. Another two to my right, each about four feet away, and three feet apart. Three more behind me, four feet away and two feet apart. And finally four to my left. These hunter-nin are five feet away and have different lengths of space between, but not enough to slip through. There is no one below me. I look up at the shinobi in front of me and smirk. His head moves slightly as he checks to make sure his squad is in place. He glances below and realizes his mistake. Too late, bud. I'm already falling. I land on the balls of my feet and sprint. I have no idea where my legs are taking me. As I run I hear the distant whoosh of a river and veer towards that. Shuriken flashes by my head, cutting a few strands of my long brown and gold hair. I dodge between the trunks of the trees, leaping, twisting, ducking, jerking, and basically making random movements. A constantly moving target is harder to hit. Especially if that target is running like they're drunk or something.

But these shinobi aren't hunter-nin for nothing. Every weapon thrown at me almost hits me. They are also getting closer. I want to use as little of my depleted chacra as I can, but if I have to do so to run faster... then again, I could ease up on the random movements. That's probably what's slowing me down. The wind blows causing a patch of grass to bend. Something was not right. I took the time to glance at the grass. Sometimes doing this, taking time to look at your surroundings, could cause you to lose your life. Or it just might save it. You have to know when it's the right time and when it's the wrong time. The grass bent to the wind, but the top quarter of the grass bent back on itself, as if something was stopping it. Wires. A trap! I jump into the branches of the closest tree, only to find paper bombs everywhere. Oh, come on! Without thinking I jump into the air and clear the forest canopy, completely exposing myself. This was my second mistake. Weapons flew at me, from what seemed, every direction. I dodged them as best I could, but that's kind of hard when there is nothing stable to brace yourself against. A shuriken sliced through the sleeve of my tunic, cutting my arm. I hiss in pain. It's only a scratch, but I have a low tolerance for pain. Then a kunai (I swear it came out of nowhere) hurled into my left leg burying itself up to the handle. This time I yelp. Oh, these ninjas were going to pay. I break through the green roof of the forest. The trees, bless them, shield me from more weapons, giving me a moment of peace. I land on my right leg, perfectly balanced. Gingerly, I put my left foot down on the branch. So far, so good. Now put a little weight on it... nice and slow...ARRHHGGGGG!!! Pain shoots through my leg forcing me to put all my weight on my right leg. There's no way I can fight with one leg. I sigh as I lean back against the trunk of the tree, and slowly ease down to sit on my backside. I smile at how the fates love to torture me. They put me in the worst possible situations and then right before I am killed, something happens that saves me. Problem is most of the time, my savior leads to another awkward or dangerous situation. A few branches rustle quietly to my left.

"I warn you, a wounded wolf is very dangerous," I snarled as I glared at the unseen enemy.

"Yeah, I know." came the reply

At first I can't say anything, I'm so shocked. Then I smile.

"About time you got here."

Tala jumps down onto the branch directly in front of me. Good thing it was her. I had been bluffing, big time. I mean, come on. What was I going to do? Beat them to death with a tree branch? Tala sat down and looked at me her eyes full of hurt.

"Didn't you recognize me?" she complained. I stared at her, my anger rising within me. I have a kunai in my leg up to the handle, bleeding rivers, in agony no less, and she is ticked off because I didn't recognize her? What the heck?!

"Why, you selfish, pompous, no good, spoiled rotten, sorry excuse for a _mutt_!"

Tala flinched back and stared at me with surprised eyes. To the canine world 'mutt' is the worst thing you can call a fellow canine. If I wasn't so far gone I would have stopped there. But I was way past being mad. I was definitely past furious. I was downright, unbelievably outraged.

"You disappear for five minutes only to show up after I've been wounded and then you get the gull to feel sorry for yourself! I swear, I've got wooden spoons brighter than you! And to think I got stuck traveling with the wolf who's late to help her sister fight off hunter-nin! I'd be better off traveling alone!"

"But the druid said-"

"The druid? Who listens to a man wearing an elk skull on his head!"

"But he-"

"Shut it!!"

Tala fell silent, probably stunned from my rant. Maybe also because the druid is my foster brother and I hold him in the highest respect. Never in my life had I spoken ill of him and never have I stood by while others spoke ill of him and not confront them. Now however...

"We should go." Tala said a little subdued.

"Oh, what a grand idea! You must have inherited the brains from your family!"

"It is just common sense." She answers patiently.

"It is, huh? Well how you plannin' on gettin' us out?"

"I hope silently." Her eyes close half-way the way they do when she's annoyed.

"Well, I cut my leg, I cannot walk. It hurts!"

Tala sighed, then before I can stop her, she lunged forward, grasped the kunai in her canine fangs, and pulled the weapon out. I gasped at the new pain and glared at her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she began to lick my wound*. The fresh pain cleared my mind and a wave of guilt crashed down on me soon followed by overwhelming hurt. Did I really say all those things? I can't believe myself! The pox on my big mouth. I'm such a jerk! A selfish jerk who cares only about herself. Tala could have been in a worst situation then I was in and I didn't even ask her if she was okay. Tala is so good to me, and this is how I repay her? I can feel the tears well up in my eyes as I silently yell at myself. I'm almost never emotional, but the battle of emotions inside my chest, coupled with the stress of the morning (not to mention my leg) was taking it's toll on me.

" Tala..."

The she-wolf looked up with an unreadable expression in her eyes. I know she can't see mine because my hair is in the way. When I do look up, however, her masked eyes shatters and melts into sympathy and shared pain. I take a shuddering breath.

"I-"

"It's alright, dear one. Hush now and hold still." Tala crooned to me as if talking to a newborn cub in the nursery. She knows what I am feeling and has already forgiven me. Bless her heart. She continued to clean my leg. I relaxed under her administrations. Then something occurred to me. Frowning I looked down at Tala.

"Where were you anyway?"

"They put a genjustu on me." she answered. I blinked. And again. And again. Wow. That must have been one heck of a jutsu. It takes an extremely powerful genjutsu to affect either of us. The last person to get to us was Itachi Uchiha with his mangekyo sharingan. Even then we were able to break free before he did any real damage. I gave the sky above a look of disgust. The sun hasn't risen yet. For the love of all that's good and great! How long does it take for the sun to rise! Ugh. I leaned back and listened to the crickets play their song. There was no noise other than that. Weird.

"It's quiet," I observe frowning. Tala raised her head and perked her ears up in an attempt to hear better. We sat still for a few moments. The hairs on the back of my neck start to stand on end. I don't like sitting in one place for too long. "Let's get moving." I whisper.

"Hai," Tala agrees. When we finally get out of the tree, we start moving towards the river I had heard earlier. At first cautiously, pausing every now and then to listen or scan the surrounding woods, then more boldly. After what seems an eternity I start to glimpse the river between the trees.

"If I remember correctly, this river goes by the Leaf Village." Tala whispers nonchalantly.

"You're memory is as sharp as ever," I reply bluntly. I'm more concerned of those hunter-nin that had just disappeared. They couldn't have given up. They _know_ I am wounded. So why are they staying in the shadows. Why not just attack us, rather than wait for us to recuperate from their first attack? We reached the edge of the forest, where the underbrush turned to rock, then to the soft sand that lined the dark sapphire river. Looking over to the east I can see the beginnings of dawn. I love watching the sun rise and I automatically relaxed at the sight of the pearl light slowly turning to turquoise and ending in the dark midnight blue. Beautiful. How ironic. Women wake up early in the morning to preen and prick and polish themselves in front of mirrors instead of enjoying mother earth's wonders. Whoa, hold up. Did I just say that? Land sakes. It must come from living out in the wild for three years. After being away from beauty products for that long you start to appreciate the beauty around you. Ack, there I go again! I sound like my grandmother, going all sentimental over the smallest things. I look at the sunrise again, and a strong feeling crashed into my chest. The feeling of a presence, somebody watching the dawn just as I was. Maybe it was him... whoa now! Don't even go there! I certainly wouldn't be feeling his presence from such a distance. Not after what happened. While I was trying to tame the torrent of thoughts in my head I unconsciously shifted my weight to my left leg. Owweeeeee! First I better bind up my leg or I'll bleed to death. Sighing, I turn my torso around to reach into my bag for my gauze and came face to face with the hunter-nin. Mentally I groaned. Grr-eee-aaa-tuh. The shinobi's arm flashed towards me holding a kunai. Twisting the rest of my body around I lean back limbo style so his arm is parallel with my torso. Placing my hands flat on the rock, I wrapped my legs around his neck. Pushing off of the ground in a mighty shove I sent myself and the ninja into the sky spinning like a top. When the earth come closer I suddenly snap my legs down successfully snapping my quarry's spine in half. Landing on my feet, I wince as my leg screams in protest. Bracing myself for the pain, I stood and sprinted towards the river. Or at least I tried. Every time I put my left foot on the ground my leg kind of half-buckles so now I'm running with this oh so graceful limp/stumble/run. How the heck are these hunter-nin not falling out of the trees laughing?

Now they are starting to appear. Once again I'm surrounded, but this time I am not alone. Also they have not cut me off from the river. I just have to get to the river. Weapons fly at me from every direction. Using only my right leg for balance, I move along the ground dodging the weapons one at a time. Duck my head, now quick jump to the right! Move left and swerve. Turn my body 180 to the right, now to the left. Jump up and lean back. Oh brother. This feels more like the cha cha dance than a fight.

I'm almost to the river. The ANBU see my beeline and vainly try to cut me off. Just a few more steps and... I'm there! These ninjas are so screwed. I think. My main power is I can control water. Maybe with the coming dawn and the river combined I'll be able to defend myself somewhat until the sun rises and I will be able to kick butt. I position my arms in front of me and raise them. The water around me rises to shield me from more weapons thrown my way. Yes! The shinobi form a ring around me. Where's Tala? Oh, there in the river beside me. As soon as I am distracted the water falters and falls back to the river soaking me to the bone. Whoops, I have to do better. A kunoichi in front of me makes a series of hand signs. I recognize it instantly and make my own hand signs to counter attack. The Water Dragon rises above my head, its gaping mouth snapping as it lunges towards me. The water rises around me once more, but this time it forms a dome. Infusing my chacra into it I am able to make it hard as cement. The Water Dragon crashes down on my water dome. I can feel the drain on my body as my chacra burns out of my system. I'm starting to pant and my legs are shaking. I can't go on much longer. Either that sun rise or a miracle happen. Because, I am so totally dead. Miraculously my dome withstands the attack. When I am finally able to see out I can't see any of the ANBU. Not good. I can see the wave rising before me but for some reason my mind doesn't register it.

"Move!" I snarl to myself. I start to release my jutsu.

"No, too late!" Tala yelped. The wave has already crested and is heading straight towards us. We'll have to try to wait it out. The wave crashed down upon us. My dome didn't have a chance. The weight of the water was overwhelming. It crushed the breath out of my chest and sent me head over heels. Everything was blue. Nothing made sense. The only sound was the roaring of the wave. Rocks and debris hit my body, bruising and cutting it mercilessly. The surface! Get to the surface! Everything inside me screamed for me to swim to safety or at least someplace with air.

Obediently, I fought the powerful current, pumping my arms and legs. Black spots appeared in my vision. No! My lungs burned and my heart pounded painfully against my ribs. When I thought for sure I would drown, I broke the surface. Gasping in the blessed air a wave unexpectedly pulls me under causing me to inhale water as well. I broke the surface once more and this time I was able to keep my head up. Then I heard a noise that I just couldn't put a name to. The water frothed ahead of me and suddenly I knew. A waterfall. Before I could try to swim the opposite way I was flung out into empty space. At first I go straight then I seem to slow down and pause for a milli-second. Then I drop down. I've got too much water in my lungs and I can't breathe properly. Blackness creeps upon my vision once more. I can't see Tala. I can't see the world. Time seemed to slow for me as I fell and everything came into focus. I could finally think straight. I knew there were rocks at the bottom of this waterfall. I know I am completely out of chacra. I know the sun hasn't risen yet. I know that Tala isn't anywhere near me. And I know I'm going to die. I don't like to scream. It hurts my throat afterwards. But I was going to die. I was afraid. What the heck? I took as big a breathe as I could and screamed. I sang to the wind my song of death as I plummeted to the rocks below.

*That's how animals clean their wounds.

**Author's Note**: To me it didn't sound like that much of a cliff hanger but hey! You guys are the reader, so you be the judge. Announcement time! Kakashi will be in the next chapter when he sees the main character. So far I'm playing around with the idea of next chapter Kobayashi's POV fourth chapter Alsoomse's POV, then the rest of the chapters I'll just go second person. Okay so please review let me know how I'm doing, if you have any suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism then please e-mail or PM or send it in a review. Bye!

Wolfsong01


	3. Chapter 3: Traitor From the Past

**Author's Note:** Yeah Kakashi's chapter! Happy dance time!(happy dance) Okay happy dance time over. I think the hardest part of writing a fanfic is staying on the real character's personality. So if you think I am not doing a good job with that, then please by all means tell me. Here is the next installment of _Sing Me to Sleep_.

Chapter 3:Traitor from the Past

_Another day_, thought Kakashi. He sighed. Another day of reading while his squad of genin complete their D-ranked missions. Sometimes, he wished the Hokage would assign him solo B-ranked missions or something. He needed something more challenging. But then again he was able to catch up with his reading...

Kakashi looked out his window from where he lay on his bed and saw the late night/early morning sky. He rolled over on his side thinking of getting a few more hours of sleep. Then his alarm clock went off. Groaning, Kakashi rolled over again to hit the snooze button. He rolled over once more and snuggled down into his warm bed. He just closed his eyes when the alarm went off again. Persistent piece of junk.

Kakashi sighed, rolling over to turn the stupid thing off. Only this time, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. His feet touched the cold floor and he felt the warmth from them drain instantly. Shivering, he pulled himself away from the temptation of falling back on his comfy, warm bed, and instead walked over to the window.

Pushing the partly open curtains to the side, Kakashi opened the the window and leaned out. The cold air hit his bare arms like tiny needles and soon seeped into his clothing. At first it was so freaking cold, but as Kakashi's body temperature dropped to match the temperature outside, he found the cool air refreshing. He breathed in the night air in deep breaths.

When Kakashi was satisfied that he had waken completely, he pulled back in and shut the window. He turned around and surveyed his messy room. Studying the clothes on his floor, he chose a pair of pants and shirt that didn't look too dirty. He pulled them over his undershirt and boxers. After he did that, Kakashi walked out of his room and across the hall to the bathroom. He flipped the lights on, lowered his mask and brushed his teeth. After he had spat and rinsed, Kakashi splashed his face with cold water. When he looked up into the mirror, his face dripping wet, he suddenly had a flash back.

###

He was sitting with Rin and someone else he sensed more than saw in the back ground. Rin had treated them all to sodas. Kakashi hadn't opened his and he had no intentions to. But he didn't want to hurt Rin's feelings. After all, she had just spent her money on him. He tried to find what to say. The person in the background saw his unease and she exclaimed, "Snap, boy, do you take a shower with that thing on? Well, I guess you could. One last thing to put in the laundry," that brought a smile and a laugh to Rin's face, and a grin to Kakashi's. It was so hard to laugh at that time, but she made it possible. Kakashi looked at her gratefully.

###

Kakashi shook his head, dripping water on his shirt. What was that? He wasn't been thinking of anything related to _that_ girl, so why the sudden memory? Kakashi dismissed it to the back of his mind and dried his face off. Appraising his hair, he deemed it not too messy and returned to his bedroom. Kakashi pulled his jounin vest on and slipped into his sandals. As he was putting his shuriken holster on his leg he glanced at the clock. 5:20. He was going to be late again.

"Oh well," ,Kakashi mused aloud, "those genin need to learn the value of patience anyway."

Kakashi placed his weapon pouch at the back of his pants, then he grabbed his forehead protector and tied it into place. After sliding it over his left eye, he had another flashback.

###

Kakashi was panting, leaning against the tree. He held a kunai loosely in his right hand. His left one on the tree for support. He heard a rustle nearby and quickly ducked under the nearest bush and tried to quiet his breathing.

"Hello."

Kakashi whirled around, ready to attack whoever had snuck up on him. His attacker turned out to be his teammate. She held her hands up to show she was unarmed.

"Whoa, careful with that. You could seriously hurt someone."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Doing this, however, caused him to accidentally open his left eye. More chacra drained from him before he could close his eye. He leaned forward, completely spent.

"What's wrong?"

She was at his side in a instant, supporting him. Her eyebrows slanted down with concern.

"Your chacra level is really low. What happened? Surely, you didn't use up all you chacra. You've only fought sensei once."

It always had amazed him how she could know the things she did when she didn't witness them.

"I'm still not used to the sharingan in my left eye. I keep opening it when I don't mean to and it keeps draining my chacra," he answered tiredly. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well then, idiot, why don't you pull your headband down over your eye, until you've trained it to stay closed," she snorted. Then without his consent, she reached over and did thus. Kakashi saw only complete darkness on his left side.

"Great, now I have a blind spot," he retorted reaching up to pull his headband back up.

"You have a blind spot whether you keep your eye closed or you cover it up. This way you eye doesn't have the urge to open or blink or whatever. Also, it's extremely easy to uncover it, should you need it for battle. You can save chacra and time this way," she pointed out. She was a smart mouth, but at times her logic was simply undeniable. Kakashi looked at a point to argue from.

" I still can't see out of my left side," he said stubbornly.

"The perfect opportunity to hone your senses of hearing and scent," she replied. Kakashi thought about it, then gave a short nod.

"Alright, you can have it your way."

"It's not about having my way. It's about helping a comrade who needs it," she flashed him her smile. "Speaking of which, sensei's captured Rin-chan. Let's go save her." She jumped up, pulling Kakashi up with her. Kakashi felt a surge of strength flood his limbs. He looked sharply at his teammate.

"You shouldn't give your chacra away freely. What if you need it?" he scolded. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, you're no help to me in the condition you were in. And besides, I can take sensei on any day, anytime." she said with a comical look of determination on her face. Kakashi knew she was bluffing. He felt the grin creep across his face. _Thank you._

###

Kakashi shook his head again. He looked at the clock. 5:30. _C'mon Kakashi, get a hold on_ _yourself,_ Kakashi silently scolded. After he grabbed his book, he surveyed the room once more. When he was satisfied that he had everything he needed, he walked out of his room, and into the kitchen/living room area. He grabbed a small rice ball and quickly ate it. Kakashi walked out of his apartment, closing and locking the door after him. As he made his way quickly to the front gates, he mentally sifted through his many excuses. When he got there, he paused out of sight for a moment, and studied his team. Sasuke was standing off to the side leaning against the gate, hands in pocket. Naruto and Sakura were sitting back to back on the ground with looks of drowsiness. Kakashi was surprised Naruto wasn't falling forward onto the ground, snoring as he went. Kakashi chuckled and stepped back into the shadows. He next reappeared in front of Naruto and Sakura. Before he could bid them good morning, Naruto and Sakura jumped up with looks of anger and pointed accusing fingers at him.

"Hey, you're late again Kakashi-sensei!" they said at the same time. Kakashi raised a hand in greeting and gave them a closed eye smile.

"Gomen ne. I'm afraid this morning I got lost on the path of life."

"You liar!" they yelled, again at the same time. Kakashi inwardly chuckled.

"Alright then. Now that we're all here, let's get started." With that Kakashi ran out of the gates and jumped into the trees, his team right behind his heels. They ran through the woods for a few miles before they reached a river. Kakashi stopped on the banks and turned to his team.

"Now then, the details of your mission. You are looking for signs of anyone who shouldn't be here is here. That goes for shinobi and civilian alike. We are combing the woods on either side of the banks to the waterfall and back. I will be on the left side and you guys will be on the right. Sasuke, you will scout ahead while Naruto and Sakura comb more carefully, to make sure you didn't miss anything.

Sasuke you will scout ten yards in front of these two. When they are four yards behind you, go another ten yards then stop and wait for you team. All three of you, if you see anyone or anything that looks suspicious, radio in and report it to me," as he said this, Kakashi passed out radios to put around their necks.

"If I think it's worth looking into, I'll join you and we'll continue together. You will do nothing until I get there. Understand Naruto?" Naruto opened his mouth to whine.

"Understand Naruto?" Kakashi repeated with a tone of voice that said 'you better not whine'. Naruto nodded with a _hmph_. "Good. Now keep you eyes and ears open," Kakashi's gaze slipped unbidden away from his team and focused instead on a particular piece of bank. His eye opened slightly as another memory came flooding back.

###

"You've got to lighten up a little Kakashi," said a voice behind him.

"We're on a mission, I can't just relax like this is no big deal." he retorted. He heard an exasperated sigh behind him.

"Kakashi, I have this part of the river walled off. We just need to make sure the young' uns don't walk off or drown." Kakashi turned to his teammate. It was true she had walled off the river so that the kids they were watching wouldn't drift off. But still.

"A mission is a mission. No excuses. Lowering your guard on a mission could lead to the failure of the mission or a possible death." he reasoned. The small toddlers they were babysitting gave him wide eyed expressions. They may not understand much but they understood death. The kunoichi blinked at Kakashi. Then she turned her gaze to Rin who was seated on the bank.

"He needs to straighten out his priorities." she said matter of factly to a chuckling Rin. Kakashi frowned, wondering what he said. Then he realized what it was.

"No, no, no, no, I just said the first couple of things that came to my mind!"

"Exactly. Priorities." she replied before distracting the kids with a game of water tag. Kakashi annoyed, did the first thing that came to mind, and that was to splash his teammate. The water mark went across her back and down the back of her pants.

"That's what happens when you let your guard down." he snapped and then he turned to watch the river for enemy shinobi. Behind his back, the kunoichi turned to Rin, then back to the kids.

"Alright, now I'm going to teach you something very important," at that moment Kakashi felt a small wave crash down upon him, throughly soaking the back of his clothes. He stiffly turned to look at his smirking teammate.

"That, children, is what happens when turn your back on your enemy." The kids looked at each other suspiciously and quickly made sure that no one was behind them. Rin was doubled over laughing. Kakashi glared at his so called 'enemy'.

"Gomen, I couldn't resist." she chuckled. Then she lifted her arms in front of her and with a flowing motion, she raised her arms higher and the water lifted out of Kakashi's clothes. It slid into the river without a splash. Then she flashed Kakashi's his favorite smile. He couldn't help but grin back.

###

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi snapped out of his memories as Sakura waved a hand in front of his face. He looked down to see the his squad's expressions of worry. Even Sasuke looked at him with a crease between his eyebrows.

" Er, gomen. My mind wondered off," Kakashi said apologetically rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Alright then, start!" he commanded. The genin left with a few questioning glances at him. When they were out of sight, Kakashi put his hand to his head and shook it. "What's wrong with me?" he mumbled to himself. Then he turned and started upriver. I need to focus, he thought to himself. After a few minutes of silence, Kakashi radioed in, to check on his team.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Nothing to report." Sasuke said, sounding a little bored.

" Same here." Sakura replied.

"I don't see anything. This is stupid! Why can't we go on a real mission!" Kakashi heard a loud thump and an _oww, Sakura-chan!_ from Naruto.

"You idiot! This is really important! We're making sure that enemy ninja don't come uninvited!"

"Sakura's right, Naruto. We have to make sure that enemy shinobi are properly taken care of. Now stop complaining. It will do neither you nor us any good. So just shut up and keep you eyes and ears open."

Kakashi jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree. He stopped every now and then to listen at the surrounding woods. As he paused for the third time, he thought he heard a yelp of pain. Like a dog that just got kicked in the ribs. He paused to listen more intently, but the sound was so faint he could not pinpoint the exact location. _Strange, _he thought. _I hope I'm not hearing_ _things as well. _He considered the unlikely possibility that the trauma from his past was finally catching up with him. Kakashi decided that if he had another memory that was centered on _that_ girl, he would check into the hospital

He stayed where he was for a few more moments, then he continued upriver. He decided to pause at a particular spot and told his team to rest.

" Hey, you guys. You can stop and take a short break." Kakashi saw some underbrush on the other side of the river move. "That means you Naruto!" He heard Naruto curse under his breath and saw the underbrush move once more as Naruto turned around and joined his team. Shaking his head at the knuckle-headed genin, Kakashi turned to the east.

He could see the sun rising from his branch on the tree. About now, if not for this mission, he would be at the memorial. He sighed and watched the dark night sky slowly turn to turquoise then to pearl. Soon the sky will turn salmon pink then orange and finally end in the rich gold color of the early rising sun.

Kakashi was just about to get up, when he sensed a large amount of chacra upriver. He tensed. This chacra was not familiar to him.

"I sense some major chacra up ahead." Sasuke radioed in.

"So do I." Sakura agreed.

"Me too," Naruto mumbled. Kakashi was with his team in less than two seconds. His team jumped at his sudden appearance, then relaxed only to tense when they sensed their sensei's grimness.

"I'll head to the waterfall. You guys back me up." They nodded their agreement, their expressions serious. Kakashi made his way to the waterfall cautiously, his team behind him. When they got there, they heard the thunderous crash of a huge wave hitting the ground. Kakashi tensed his muscles, preparing himself for anything.

"Kakashi-sensei, look!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Idiot!" snarled Sakura.

"But look!" Naruto persistently said, pointing to the top of the waterfall. Water surged forward overflowing the waterfall so it looked twice it's normal size. The river swelled over the banks, all the way to the forest's edge. But that wasn't what had gotten Naruto 's attention. Someone had been caught in the surge of water and had been flung out into empty space.

The person seemed to hang there for a split second, then dropped. It was a shinobi, that much Kakashi could see. As he watched the ninja fall he registered that something was wrong. Either this shinobi was faking it or they were completely out of chacra. This ninja already looked dead as he spun to the rocks below. Then he heard a blood curdling scream. It was the kind of scream that made him want to cover his ears and cringe towards the ground.

"She's still alive!" Naruto exclaimed. Later, Kakashi would say he had no idea what made him do what he did. He would simply dismiss it as instinct. But at that moment all that went through Kakashi's mind was _NO!!! Not her!!_

He leaped into the air and caught the girl before she could hit the rocks below. Kakashi landed on one said rock and then leaped back to his teammates executing a perfect backward somersault. When he landed, he knelt down on the ground, the girl cradled gently in his arms. She was starting to stir. The sun had risen and a golden beam lit up the kunoichi's face. Kakashi tensed.

_Okay, skip the hospital. I'm checking into the insane asylum_.

For in his arms was the girl he had been having flashbacks about. The teammate that he had trusted so much. The traitor from the past. The missing-nin slowly opened her navy blue eyes.

Gomen ne: I'm sorry

Gomen: Sorry

**Author's Note:** Yeah, Kakashi saved her! Alright then, explaining time! I'm pretty sure in the manga and anime Kakashi has a one room apartment, but here I gave him a little more room. And let's see, what else.... oh yeah! With the whole water control thing, it's kinda like water bending from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Except this uses chacra and it is a jutsu. Well more like a... hey, I don't think I'll say it just yet. I'll let the story explain itself. Well that's all for now. Bye!

Wolfson01


	4. Chapter 4: Missions and Secrets

**Author's Note:** I got my first review! Thank you so much rosies! I'm trying to be working on a chapter ahead so I can get these chapters out as fast as I can. Here's the next installment of Sing Me to Sleep. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto world.

Chapter 4: Missions and Secrets

_I sang my song of death to the wind as I plummeted to my death to the rocks below. _I kept my eyes closed, preparing myself for death. I felt something touch my back and I waited for my spine to snap in half. Except it never did.

What the? Am I dead already and didn't realize it? That would make sense. Then I realized that someone was holding me. Tala? No, she wasn't anywhere near me, I was sure of it. A guardian angel?

I doubt it. I don't have a guardian angel. Whoever it was, executed a perfect back flip and landed with a grace that could only belong to a ninja.

He cradled me gently as he lowered himself down to the ground. I felt him tense. Are those ANBU down here already? Slowly, I opened my eyes. I'm pretty sure I swooned sometime during my near death experience, and swoons always make me so dizzy that I've been sick at times. The first thing my brain registered is that the sun has risen. Oh, yeah, _now_ the sun rises. **AFTER**I've been saved, thank you very much! Oh, man. That so ticks me off!

I looked up to identify my savior. With the sun, my heightened senses began to rise from wherever they hid on moonless nights. His scent seemed strangely familiar but I couldn't put a name to it. Something inside me told me I should have recognized it. His arms, on the other hand, was familiar to me. _Very_ familiar. At first I was momentarily blinded by the morning sun. But as my eyes adjusted, it took me great self control not to cry out of shock. There was no mistaking the mask covered face and the messy silver hair. Kakashi Hatake. The Copy Ninja.

_What are you doing?! Run!_ I screamed at myself.

But I couldn't move. Shoot, I could hardly breathe, never mind run. I could only stare as I saw his wide, shocked eye slowly turn to an angry, narrow slit.

_Alsoomse!_

_Tala? _

_Get out! Run!_ That jolted me into action. When Tala tells you to run, you_ run_. I tried to twist out of Kakashi's arms, but he slammed me face down into the earth, pinning my arms behind me. Like I said earlier. Crappy luck.

_What no-_

_Stay down!_ I heard a snarl to my left and felt Kakashi's weight disappear. Leaping to my feet I hurtled to the river, Tala not far behind. Vaguely I registered three kids with Kakashi. Genin by the looks of them. I glanced to the left. The sun has risen all the way. Excellent. Now I can change to my other form.

Leaping, I soared through the air and landed on a rock that protruded out of the middle of the river. There I turned and faced Kakashi. He had uncovered his sharingan and was crouched on the bank waiting for my next move. I leaned forward and a snarl ripped from my throat. And not a weak human imitation. This was a real, bloodthirsty snarl that would be heard from a feral animal cornered. Kakashi knew that sound and he took a few steps back. Wise of him.

I felt my blood boil as the adrenaline raced through my veins. My heart hammered against my ribs and red appeared in my vision. I felt the changes in my body and at the same time I didn't feel them. It's a weird sensation. I faintly saw Kakashi start to run back to his spot on the bank. I can see the muscles in his legs bunch, preparing himself for the leap that would land him beside me. But I must concentrate. I have to stop the change at just the right time. Or I will lose myself. Kakashi leaped into the air.

_Now!_ I commanded my body to halt in the middle of the transformation. It was uncomfortable, as if I had scratched an itch and had stopped before the itch was gone. But it always is, so no surprise there. Kakashi reached the highest point in his jump and started down towards me. The red receded from my vision and I sank into an even lower crouch. Just as Kakashi landed in front of me, I jumped to the opposite bank and came face to face with the team of genin. Huh, strange. I was sure I was jumping to the other side of the river.

_You thought I was nowhere near you as well. So _sure_ of it._

I scowl as I detected the heavy sarcasm of Tala's inner voice. Yes, we can hear each other's thoughts. It is not uncommon for members of the pack to share minds. The genin postures were defiant. I fought with my instincts of the Alpha wolf to meet this challenge. A challenge that could clearly be seen in their stances. I didn't have the time.

I leaped into the woods, weaving between the trunks. I heard them behind me. I saw a Water Dragon rise beside me, but this time I was prepared. I stopped and when the Dragon came close, I drew my right foot behind the left. I positioned my arms, left arm above my head and right arm at my waist. Waiting for the right moment, I raised my arms and when the Dragon almost hits me I swung my arms diagonally across my torso and to my right hip, my torso following the motion of my arms to face the right.

The Dragon obeyed me and flew to my right. I swung my body around in a complete circle, the Dragon following. When I faced the river again, I aimed it at Kakashi who neatly dodged it. Turning quickly, I found myself cut off from the forest by the smallest kid on the team. It was a boy with an orange jumpsuit, blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

I could have easily leaped over him and if he tried to stop me, wound him enough to make him back off. But something stayed me. A strong sense of deja vu. I've seen this kid before. I _knew_ it. I just couldn't remember where I had seen him before.

"You idiot!" I heard the young kunoichi yell at him.

"Don't worry Sakura. She couldn't hurt me even if she tried. Or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" When the boy first started to holler and carry on, I had been preparing myself for a leap that would send me over his head. But when he shouted his name I froze with shock and stared at the boy. _What the?! No way! This kid is...?! But that's...No way!_

_Yes way. Now move it befor-_

A kunai found it's way into my leg. Again. What is it with kunais hitting my leg this morning? My leg buckled and I found myself kneeling on the ground, still staring in shock at Naruto. Kakashi slowly came up behind me holding another kunai at the ready. The pink haired kunoichi approached cautiously but determinedly at my right. At my left was another genin, a boy with dark blue hair and dark eyes. His facial features were very similar to another missing-nin I had run into quite a few times.

I put that away for future reference. Naruto still stayed in front of me. Tala growled at them, causing them to tense more. I really don't want to fight. I'm not sure why I did in the first place. It was probably natural instinct. There was no point to fighting anyway. I didn't want to hint that Tala and I had the ability to communicate with our minds. What the heck? I'll talk in wolf.

That's enough, Tala. Submit to the Alpha. We are beaten.

I saw the genin's faces turn to surprise and shock as I barked my commands. Their eyes grew wider still as Tala looked at me, seemed to nod and sit down, calmly watching the events around her. They approached me so carefully, I almost laughed. It was painstakingly obvious that we were not going to fight now. If we were we would have attacked by now, or at least be in a defensive position. Tala was sitting on her backside, not making any noise, not moving save to breathe, and not a hair out of place. I however, wasn't in such a calm looking position.

To them, I probably looked like I was going to attack them. I was crouching on my haunches, my injured leg's knee touching the ground. My left arm settled on my leg, elbow touching the middle of my thigh and my hand resting on the ground. My right arm rested on my right leg with my elbow on my thigh and my hand hanging over the side of my thigh.

I was leaning forward, tensed. Should I relax my position? No, bad idea. If I move they would probably attack me. I would just have to wait for them to come to me. When Kakashi reached me, he pulled my arms roughly in front of me and bound them.

"No need to break my arms off," I mumbled. He looked so angry, I was lucky not to have my arms pulled right out of their sockets. If you will pardon my French, Kakashi was pissed off. When Kakashi's pissed off, it means someone is going to die. Or at least get maimed. In conclusion, at the moment I suddenly realized how much I appreciated my arms.

"Sakura, run to the front gates. Tell them we've caught a missing-nin and she needs to be interrogated." Kakashi ordered the kunoichi.

"Hai," she said before bolting off downriver. Wow, she was fast. It looked like she was using chacra to increase her speed. She had excellent chacra control. She had the makings of a great medical ninja. We stayed put, me sitting cross legged with Naruto at my left, the other genin at my right, and Kakashi behind me. Tala seemed to have been forgotten and she started to edge into the forest. She was becoming harder and harder to see. Even though her pelt was light, she was a wolf. If she wished not to be seen, then she is not seen. And right now she was kind of slowly melting into the forest.

These two genin wouldn't notice but Kakashi might. I have to distract them with something. Anything. But my hands are bound, and if I move I get attacked. Guess I'll talk. But what to say? What to say? What to say? I glance around and see the dark haired boy beside me. Looking at the set of his features, I am suddenly hit with inspiration. I wonder...?

"So you're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" I ask in a conversational tone. Those words grabbed that boys attention right quick. He snapped his head toward me. On his face was a look of utter surprise. He has to do better on his emotions. Then again he's never seen me in his life before, and it would come a shock I know his name. He better get used to strangers knowing his name.

"How do you know my name?" he sort of questioned /demanded. Ah, so I was right.

"Being a missing-nin, I've run into someone that looks a lot like you. And besides, the fan on your back is the symbol of the Uchiha clan." I said readily. Though Naruto looked like I had spoken in a different language, Sasuke seemed to know exactly what I was talking about. His expression hardened and I saw the obvious question in his eyes.

"No, not recently. Last time I saw him was a year and a half ago. Don't know where he's headed, don't know who he's with, don't know nothin'." I said with a shrug. I'm lying, of coarse. But what they don't know isn't gonna hurt them. By now Tala is out of sight. So I shut up before Kakashi breaks a limb. Or two. Just then four ANBU appeared in the trees. One of them jumped down to stand beside Kakashi.

"Kakashi, is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, no casualties among my team. She just gave up," he said with a shrug. That got me angry. No casualties? What about my leg?! Jerk!

"Oh yeah, I'm just bleeding rivers over here. But thank you for the concern. Really, I'm touched." I say with as much sarcasm as I can, which is a lot. The ANBU look in my direction and I swear I could sense the bad intentions coming from their direction. Here we go again.

"You are to go straight to the Hokage and be questioned by him." one of them told me with authority in his voice. I am not going to be bossed around. Not without a fight.

"I actually get to meet the third Hokage? Oh, happy days!"

I can feel the icy glares sent my way. Looks like I win this round. Kakashi's team backed off and the ANBU took their places. I was stood up and made to stand while they asked Kakashi what I was doing before he got here. Uh, hello! Why don't they just ask me that? Oh that's right. They don't trust me.

_You wouldn't either if you were in their shoes._ I nearly jumped from Tala's voice.

_Yeah, I reckon you're right._

I stood a little longer before the ANBU were ready to leave. One of them picked me up bridal style and I was whisked away through the forest. I relaxed my tensed muscles for a minute. Watching the rest of the forest pass by in a green blur was not uncommon to me and I soon found myself drowsing. Too soon were we at the gates to the village. The ANBU leaped from rooftop to rooftop heading into the belly of the beast. The Hokage's place. We arrive at the doors in less than two minutes. Civilians stared at me while passing by and ninja actually took the time to stop and glare at me.

"I must have became popular during my absence." I murmured to the ANBU who had carried me, as he set me down.

"Silence," the leader told me.

"Not likely, boy." I snort. He stopped and slowly turned to face me. If you looked up 'arrogant' in the dictionary you would find a picture of me, at that moment, next to it. I couldn't cross my arms, which was a shame. There are other body signs though. I put all my weight on my left hip, despite the pain. By this I was showing him pain meant nothing to me. My chin was thrust out, exposing my neck. This meant he couldn't hurt me if he tried. On my face I wore a sneer. This was just to mock him. He was growing angrier by the second. I felt the killing intent spike. Should I back down? No, I was having fun.

At that moment the Hokage's door opened and out stepped the Hokage himself. All the ANBU came to strict attention. He motioned for us to come in. I was the first one in through the door. The ANBU surrounded me as I stood before the third. He studied us, mostly me, with those observant eyes of his.

"Have you completed your mission?" he asked.

"Yes, lord Hokage." the leader replied confusion barely masked in his voice.

"Not you, baka!" I snapped turning around to glare at him.

"Be nice," the third said. I forced myself to listen to him. He really was a wise old man. I have to listen to him.

"Gomen. Yes sir. I have completed my mission." I replied, much to the ANBU's surprise. Ignoring them completely the third nodded.

"So you've completed your training." It was more a statement than a question.

"As you can see." I could sense the shinobi's confusion behind me. Jerking my head back towards them, I raised an eyebrow. The Hokage nodded giving me permission to speak of the mission I was given. Turning, I briefed the ninjas keeping as much as I could to myself.

"Do you remember when I was a genin, chunin, and jounin I had... problems with some of my abilities?" I asked. They would know. Every ninja 17 and up would know. Everyone who I grew up with at the time would remember what happened.

"Hai," one of them said.

"Well, apparently there was someone who could help me discipline my powers. I had to go with them, but I didn't want to. So the third gave me a solo mission. Go and finish my training before I did something that I would regret. My training is over, my mission is completed, and now the charges will be lifted, my face will be taken out of the bingo book, and I can take my place once more in the Leaf Village. Correct?" I say turning to face the Hokage, making sure that I was right. He nodded. I smiled at the ANBU.

"Where is your companion?" the third asked me, looking around.

"Hm? Oh Tala? Yeah, she's right outside."

"What compan-" the ninja's question was cut short at the sudden appearance of Tala. She was standing on the sill of the open window and jumped down to land beside me. She had 'the look' in her eyes. Uh oh. That particular look said 'you are in trouble. Big time.' I much more prefer a sparring match than face that look. Right now she will hold her tongue in respect for the Hokage. But as soon as we're alone...well... If I turn up dead tomorrow, you'll know what happened. I turned to the Hokage trying to think of what to say.

"You are dismissed," he said to the ANBU. When they had walked outside, I turned to the Hokage and asked the first things that came to my mind.

"Is my house still standing?"

"Yes, I had someone watch it for you."

"Am I still a leaf shinobi?"

"You always were."

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean?" I have no idea where that question came from, but it came out. What _did_ I mean by 'what do I do'?

"Well, what I mean is, the ninja. First of all, they have the right to know the truth, what really happened."

"Are you saying you lied earlier?"

"I'm saying that I didn't go into details."

"Hmm. I will arrange a meeting with the jounin and chunin. There you will tell them the truth." I nodded satisfied with that problem. Now just a few hundred more to go.

"And also... Well you see... the thing is...." I just couldn't put it into words. Finally I decided to be blunt. "I miss being on a team. When I was training, I became Alpha of my pack. I still am. Before I became Alpha I was a warrior. I defended the borders, hunted for food, and fought alongside my brothers. Another duty of the warriors is to occasionally take on an apprentice." I realized I was rambling, not being blunt at all, like I had hoped.

Shaking my head, I looked the Hokage in the eye. "The thing is, I miss being in a squad. I miss the days when I was a simple genin, and there was nothing other than show up, do your missions, and talk with your teammates. I would like to help out with the genin teams. I have always liked working with the next generation. It is a satisfying feeling to see the next generation grow into wise, mature, strong, loyal ninjas and knowing you were part of it."

The Hokage studied me a long time. He took his pipe out, lit it and drew in a deep breath. Blowing the smoke out, he spoke, "That's not the only reason. Why the genin teams? Why not work in the academy?"

"Too much sitting down. Not enough action."

"If it's action you want, then maybe the chunin and jounin teams are to your liking."

Chuckling, I clarified my statement. "What I meant was that at the academy, you sit still most of the day. I want to do nice and slow missions right now. Especially after all these years," I said with a frown.

"You make it sound like it's been twenty years." he replied smiling.

"It felt like ninety." I sniffed. That got a laugh out of him. At that moment Kakashi walked in, followed by his team. He said nothing but the tension rose tenfold. It was clearly seen in the way we held ourselves, stiff and straight backed. The young genin shifted uncomfortably at the sight of me. I don't blame them. My appearance would make any ninja uneasy.

My long hair was spiky, much like Naruto's, but now there was a sharpness to it that made me seem more threatening. Canine fangs were in place of the two teeth near the front of my mouth. You know, the ones that kinda look like fangs. The pupils of my eyes right now are bigger and angular. My navy blue eyes are now a brilliant color of violet with an edge of blue around the pupil. In place of nails, there were sharp claws.

Right now, I am as strong as Lady Tsunade. Maybe even stronger. In this form, I had the tendency to crouch forward or lean on my hip, causing me to look intimidating. Kakashi told the Hokage that the mission was a success. The Hokage nodded. After looking at me and Kakashi and then Kakashi's team he spoke.

"Kakashi." Kakashi stood at attention waiting for the Hokage's next orders.

"You will take your old teammate into your squad of genin. For a short period of time she will help you train them. You will treat her with respect and courtesy. Is that clear?"

I blinked. Whoa, whoa, whoa! **TIME OUT!!!!** Did he just say that? Did he really just say what I think he said? Talk about pulling the rug from under you! He pulled the entire floor out from under me.

What the heck is he playing at?!?! Can't he feel the tension in the room? How could he not? And work with Naruto? What the? I don't know what would happen should I work with him. I narrowed my eyes at the third. He gave me his level gaze. _What are you playing at old man? _

Kakashi stiffly nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed from missions for the rest of the day. Report at 8:30 tomorrow morning." Kakashi bowed and walked out, his back straight as a ruler. His team followed him and I followed the team. When I got outside, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. His team were on the sidewalk, vainly looking around for him. At the sound of my approach, Sakura, Sasuke,and Naruto gave me reproachful looks. Why are they angry at me?

"Why do you look at me that way?" the words are out before I can stop them. After I said that, Naruto's gaze went from reproach to a strange look of unusual seriousness. Like he'd heard it before.

"Whatever you did, it upset our sensei." the kunoichi snapped at me. Raising a brow, I regarded her.

"That's why? Well, I honestly didn't mean to upset him. Truth be told, I would like to avoid him altogether. It seems that every time we meet I upset him. I truly am sorry. Forgive me." I apologized with a formal bow. The girl definitely didn't expect this. I don't know what she expected, but not this.

"Oh, uh, that's alright." she said awkwardly. Chuckling, I look up at them. Now that we are friends, I start to change back to my human form. Shaking violently, the genin looked alarmed for a moment. It's over quickly. When I stop the change, my eyes and hair are back to normal. However, I still have my claws. Oh and my wolf tail. I almost fell to the ground helpless with laughter at their faces when they saw my tail.

"Since I'm going to be on your team I would like to know your names." I said. I already knew two of them, but might as well do the proper introductions.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"Ah, yes. The loud, obnoxious brat from the woods," I say looking at him.

"What did you say!" he exclaimed. His feet were spread apart and both his hands were clenched into fists, his right hand in front of his face.

I laughed. "Gomen, gomen. I couldn't resist."

"Excuse me, but you didn't tell us your name." Sakura interrupted politely.

"My name is..."

I hesitated as I suddenly became indecisive. Should I tell them my fake name? The name I had given myself when I was a missing-nin? I had asked that the Hokage put the name Umi in the bingo book rather than that of my own name.

Every time someone called me by that name, I was reminded of the many things I had wanted to forget. It was like a heavy burden I could bear no longer. Tala gazed at me as she sensed the battle of emotions inside me. I knew no matter what I did I would have her support. I drew strength from her gaze and came to my decision. Taking a deep breath, I raised my head to look squarely into Sakura's eyes.

"My name is Kasumi, Kasumi Wahya."

**Author's Note:** Yes! Finally, her name! I was a little indecisive of what I should call my main character, but I got it now! Anyway, this chapter turned out to be longer than I expected. Please review my story and if there is anything that I have messed up on, or if you would like to give your opinion on what you would like to happen next, I would be more than happy to consider it. Heck, if it fits in with the plot I'll put it right into the story. Alright, so please tell me how I'm doing and always be nice to your Mama XD! Bye!

Wolfsong01

Umi- sea

Kasumi- mist

Wahya- wolf (this is the Cherokee name for wolf)


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

**Author's Note**: I am soooooo sorry! I'm getting this chapter out so late! I apologize for keeping you waiting, but first I had a small writer's block, then I got grounded from the computer! Actually I still am. So please bear with me. And thank you for all the reviews. You guys are Awesome! So as not to cause mass confusion, in this chapter I'm going to switch between Kasumi and Kakashi's point of view. I'll put something like Kakashi's POV or a symbol or something. Just remember that this ### means a flashback. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world.

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

"_My name is Kasumi. Kasumi Wahya."_ To me, it felt foreign and strange to give my full name to people I didn't know well. Like exposing myself.

"That's a pretty name," Sakura commented. I glanced at her earnest, innocent face and smiled.

"Maybe so. But in my opinion 'cherry blossom' is much more prettier than 'mist'."

"Mist is very pretty. Beautiful, even." I shrugged, not really agreeing with the child, but not wanting to argue with her.

"What am I? Fox dung?" Tala piped up, sounding annoyed that she was ignored during the name exchangement. I felt an embarrassed blush crawl across my face when I realized that the three genin didn't know Tala by name.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, Tala." I said ducking my head down and rubbing the back of my neck. Tala just sniffed. Turning to the three genin I made the introductions.

"Whoa, she can talk?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of coarse she can." I replied.

"How does she do that?" Narrowing my eyes I was about to tell him to ask Tala herself instead of acting like she wasn't here, but Sakura beat me to the punch. Literally. Naruto soon had to bumps on the head.

"You idiot! Can't you figure it out yourself?"

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh, so you think you know?"

Sakura blushed. "Well, I have a theory..."

"Let's hear it then." I said, crossing my arms. It was more a challenge than anything.

"Well when you take a certain animal and you give that animal your chacra, it can store your chacra inside its body. When the animal has a vast amount of a human's chacra, it starts to develop human traits. For example talking, sometimes reading, and on rare occasions walking on their hind legs." she explained.

I titled my head to the side and gazed curiously at the young kunoichi. "That is a very good theory. I can tell you thought it through carefully and completely before making your final decision. I don't think they teach it in the academy, so you probably spend a lot of the time in the library. It really is a good theory, but it's not correct. I don't expect you to know. It's really a clan secret. Well maybe not so much a secret. I can tell anyone I like." I commented dryly.

"Can you tell us?" Naruto asked sounding excited.

Laughing, I waved my hand dismissively. "Maybe later," I chuckled. I looked around. People were still staring. I really don't like it here. I feel crowded, pinned up, like an animal on display. "Okay, I'll see you guys later." I said as I turned to the left.

"Hey, where ya going?" Naruto whined.

"I need to get to my house, make sure everything is okay." I replied.

"Can we come with you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't th-"

"Of course you can," Tala responded completely running me over. Sighing, I watched Naruto jump up and yell 'yeah! Talk about a knuckle head. Why does he want to see my house anyway?

"Com' on Sakura!" he said all but dragging her to me. Sasuke followed a little bit slower. I led the way to my house with Team Seven close behind me.

_Kakashi_

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial. When he wasn't training his team or reading he could always be found here. The stone had many names on it, and Kakashi acknowledged all of them. But he really came for one person.

His comrade. His teammate. His friend. Obito Uchiha. He never could get over his grief. He didn't think he ever would. Not until he died and saw Obito again. And even then...

Kakashi wasn't crying. He was done crying. He just still felt the pain of the loss. A hole in his heart that would never heal.

Now another, similar hole was ripped open like an old wound. After the years of thinking he was over what had happened, it became apparent that the pain was just barely under the surface. He gazed at the monument, trying not to think.

Trying not to remember but it was so hard to block out the memories. He tried with all his might, concentrating on other things. But still, it was getting harder. He needed to do something active as well as mental.

"I'm sorry, Obito." he quietly apologized. Then he turned and raced out of the training grounds.

_What to do,what to do, what to do?_ He chanted inside his head as he ran through the forest. His team. He'll train his team. Just because they didn't have missions didn't mean he couldn't train his own team.

With a surge of guilt, Kakashi realized that he had left his team behind without telling them where he was going. He decided to start looking for them around the Hokage's place. When he got there he didn't see them anywhere. He did, however, see Asuma-sensei.

"Hey, Asuma," Kakashi called out. Asuma turned and smiled in hello to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Have you seen my team?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm, no I haven't. Sorry," the sensei said with an apologetic shrug. Kakashi sighed. Well, so much for that plan.

"Ok, thanks," Kakashi mumbled. He took off again, just aimlessly jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He wondered where Gai-sensei was. For the first time, Kakashi wished that the eccentric shinobi would pop up out of nowhere, strike a pose, and say 'Worthy rival, I challenge you to a dual.' or something along those lines.

Yeah, he was that desperate.

Shaking his head Kakashi found himself next to Ichiraku Ramen. He stuck his head in and found that Naruto was not inside. Weird. Kakashi smelled the delicious aroma of the ramen, and had to stay for a bowl.

As he ate, he contemplated what Naruto's absence might signify. Maybe he was out training in the woods. Kakashi also wondered what Sasuke and Sakura would be doing. Sasuke might be practicing his sharingan. Sakura, well he wasn't sure what she would be doing. Probably spying on Sasuke. Kakashi finished his ramen and paid for it. After stepping outside, he vainly glanced left and right to see if any of his team was headed this way. Sighing, Kakashi jumped up to the nearest rooftop and headed to the woods to try and find Naruto. That is if he's training. The hyper active ninja was starting to grow up.

It showed when he tricked Zabuza into dodging a shuriken causing him to let his water prism to collapse, and in doing so freed Kakashi. As Kakashi reflected on this, he entered the forest. He didn't even notice where he was going, so deep in thought as he was.

His self-conscienceness took him to a place long forgotten. Kakashi was rudely interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of rushing water. His surroundings came into focus with a snap and he saw a stretch of river in front of him.

That took him abruptly to the past another strong memory coming into focus. Kakashi couldn't do anything. The dam he had so carefully built, the wall so carefully constructed had been torn down. He could do nothing but remember...

###

"You've got to learn to control your chacra if you want to fight successfully."

"Why would I waste chacra walking on water when I have another way to move across water."

"There is no other way!" Kakashi almost yelled, exasperated.

"For me there is!" Kasumi yelled angrily. Kakashi was about to argue back when Minata-sensei stepped between them.

"That's enough you two. Relax. You look like you're about to jump at each other's throats."

That's exactly how they felt as they glared at one another, muscles tensed.

"I said relax." Minata repeated with a warning tone in his voice. Kakashi relaxed his stance to nonchalant. Kasumi, however, didn't loosen up so easily. Narrowing her eyes she seemed to tense even more. Chacra lashed out into the air, causing Rin to step back with a wide-eyed expression. It was making Kakashi extremely uneasy too. There was something sinister with her chacra when she was angry.

Only Minata seemed unaffected. He gazed calmly at her, boring his eyes into her head. Slowly, the angry kunoichi reigned in her chacra and then she relaxed her tight fists to gentle ones.

"A little more," Minata coaxed. She relaxed her arm muscles and shoulders.

" A little more," Minata said with that voice you use with an angry toddler, exaggerating the 'little'. Her leg muscles relaxed and she shifted her weight to her left leg. But her neck and jaw muscles still strained as she glared, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Just a tad bit..." Minata said in that same voice. She continued to glare. Finally her neck and jaw relaxed and her glare had slackened somewhat to what Rin had dubbed the 'Glare of Death'. Kakashi didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he had let it out with a whoosh.

"Perfect. Now, Kakashi, if your teammate says she has found another way, then maybe she has found another way. You should be wanting to see her jutsu and give her your opinion and if need be, your advice." With this he turned to the kunoichi.

" Will you please show us your technique? I would like to see it myself." Kasumi regarded him with a level gaze, then stiffly nodded. She turned and walked down the bank and into the river. When she was ankle deep, she stopped and raised her arms in front of her.

Quickly, she brought her arms above her head and into a sweeping circle to the right all the to her left hip. Ice formed around her feet and into what looked like a small surfboard. Leaning forward she propelled herself into the river first going downstream, then going upstream.

When she traveled downstream again, she created a wave that sent her high above her team's heads. It came down with a crash, nearly soaking everyone to the bone. She landed on the bank with a small slide to the left. The ice melted from her feet and became just water.

Kasumi stepped towards Minata-sensei and stood a few paces before him. Rin's expression was one of shock and delight. Sensei's expression was simply calculating and thoughtful. Kakashi knew his face hadn't moved since their argument.

"Where did you learn that?" Minata-sensei questioned. Kasumi shrugged.

"I was just experimenting one day and created it or discovered it, either one." she replied.

"That was amazing, Kasumi," Rin commented.

"Thanks," Kasumi mumbled.

"Kasumi," The genin looked at her sensei. "That really is a great jutsu, but the whole point of this training is to teach you chacra control. If you can control your chacra effectively, then you won't waste any extra chacra you may need later in a fight. It could save your life or lead to a successful mission. Tomorrow, you'll work on the walking on water technique." Minata-sensei ordered his student. Kasumi stiffly nodded.

Anyone with eyes in their head could see that Kasumi wanted to get out of there. But their sensei had not yet dismissed them.

"Kakashi, have you nothing to say to Kasumi about her justu?" Sensei questioned in a firm but gently prodding voice. Kakashi stared at Kasumi who was staring into the trees as he searched for the right words to give her, without angering her further.

"Good job," he commented. An awkward silence followed.

_Good job?_ Out of all the things he could have told her he said _good job?_ It was completely vague and just sounded extremely out of place in this situation. Kasumi kept her watch on the trees.

"Kasumi?" Minata-sensei prodded. She carried on with her stony silence for five long minutes. When Kasumi argued, it sometimes took a long time for her to cool down. Usually it took an hour. Maybe two. With growing disbelief, Kakashi realized they wouldn't move until Kasumi said something or did something that indicated she had heard Kakashi.

There was a crash in the undergrowth and a white and gray blur streaked to Kasumi's feet. It jumped up and down excitedly trying to get Kasumi's attention. Her left eye twitched but other than that the kunoichi gave no sign that she noticed the young wolf cub.

The pup stopped suddenly and bolted to the river only to halt once more at the edge. From Kasumi's position, she could see the cub from the corner of her eye. The pup carefully placed a paw into the river and jumped back with a squeak. Kasumi turned her head slightly at the sound and her lips twitched.

The cub started to bark at the river and growl at it. The young cub backed a few paces then ran forward and gave a heroic leap into the river,squeaking when the cool water hit its fluffy pup coat.

The cub twisted and turned in the river, desperately trying to find a way out. A rock slipped out from under the pup's paw and sent it face first into the water. It sat up onto it's backside and gave such a look of comic surprise to Kasumi.

The girl laughed. Just like that. She completely unfroze and laughed at the sight of the young disoriented pup. Kasumi walked to the river and picked up the cub. With excited yips and barks Tala snuggled into Kasumi's arms, happy that she had succeeded into unthawing her companion. With a flick of the wrist Kasumi lifted all the water out of Tala's fur.

She walked up towards the forest murmuring softly to the young pup. On the way she passed Kakashi. When she was right beside him she paused, then hesitantly reached a hand out and gripped him lightly by the shoulder. He looked at her and she at him. She gave him a half smile while squeezing his shoulder gently. This was her way of saying sorry. Kakashi knew it.

As the kunoichi walked away, he felt undying gratitude to Tala, who no doubt saved him from another heated argument. Ever since Kasumi had found the wolf cub on a mission, it seemed the only one who could calm Kasumi down was Tala.

As if she had heard him, Tala poked her head over Kasumi's shoulder and gave him a look that seemed to say 'that's right and you better not forget it anytime soon, pal.' He watched Kasumi melt into the forest with her precious bundle.

###

Kakashi shook his head and tried to clear it of the memory. Kasumi Wahya. That lying, no good, murdering, oath-breaking, _traitor_.

He started to see red just like he did at the waterfall earlier that morning. The earth trembled and shook. Was it an earthquake? Then he noticed that the only thing trembling was himself.

He had to calm down. Taking great big lung fulls of air, Kakashi made his way slowly back to the village, trying so hard not to remember.

_Kasumi_

I stood looking at my house inspecting it from the front. So far so good.

"Is that your house?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," I replied as I heaved a sigh.

"Wow, it's huge." Naruto admired. Chuckling, I thanked him. For indeed, it was a huge house.

"Who else lives here?" Sakura asked.

Surprised, I looked at Sakura. "No one. Except for Tala,"

"You mean, this entire house belongs to you and you alone," Sasuke asked a little incredulous. Nodding, I looked the Uchiha in the eye.

"You bought a huge house with no one but you and Tala to live in it?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, I didn't buy this house. I inherited it," I explained as I moved to the gate to unlock and open it.

"Huh?" Smiling and shaking my head, I succeeded in opening the front gate and I pocketed the key.

"Inherited it from whom?" Sakura asked as we stepped into the front courtyard.

"My clan," I say simply before striking out on the marked pathway to the porch of the house. It was like stepping into a tropic paradise. Grass grew on either side of the path as well as bamboo. Flowers of all kinds grew left and right in a natural way so it looked as if you had stepped straight into the forest. I couldn't see it but I knew there was a pond with koi fish swimming in it to the left of me.

Splashes of pink, white, yellow and soft blue surrounded us as we walked through the magic land. I walking confidently and the team more slowly. Smaller paths branched from the main one. I didn't bother to name them, for my eagerness to get to my home was great.

We finally got to the front porch where we took our shoes off and stepped inside. Whoever cleaned my house did one heck of a job with it.

The front entrance was humongous. It was unlike any other house. Literally. No other house had a design like the one my clan had. To the left and right there were wooden racks to place your shoes upon.

In front of us was two steps that led to a platform of dark green jade that gleamed in the dim light. On the far wall directly in front of us were two identical marble lions that seemed to be angry and arrogant at the same time.

The lions guarded the entrance to the Great Hall where guests to a party would enter. Above the door and lions was an elegant rug that is one of my clan's most prized possession. On it was the symbol of my clan woven with threads of smooth silk, spun gold and silver, and thread coated with a thin layer of jade, and sapphires. It was all dusted with crushed diamonds.

It was the most beautiful sight. The Great Hall was amazing too, but I didn't want to go in there. Not yet. The team stood awe struck at the obvious wealth of my clan. I just about laughed at Naruto's face. whose mouth had dropped clean to the floor. Even Sasuke stood wide eyed.

"Get a good look, kids. This is the only place where so much wealth is pronounced in this house," I chuckled.

"Wow! This is beyond belief!" Sakura breathed.

"Yeah, no kidding," Naruto agreed.

"Well, c'mon," I said walking to the left where a smaller open door to the dining and kitchen room lay. The genin followed a little more cautiously. A small hallway draped with tapestries of my clan's history covered the naked walls. I really didn't want to go through the dining room so I lifted the left edge of a tapestry and revealed a hidden door.

Opening it I beckoned the young ninjas to walk through it. First Naruto then Sakura and finally Sasuke. I brought up the rear and closed the door behind me. I turned into the kitchen. It was small and cozy. More homey looking than the grand entrance that welcomed guests and clan members alike.

"Why don't you guys sit down and I'll get some tea," I offered. My visitors sat around the table, getting comfortable while I put a pot on the stove. I leaned on the counter and found myself under the scrutiny of the three genin. Frowning I asked, "What?"

"This was your clan's house?"

"Yep," I answered.

"What's up with the front yard?"

I shrugged. "My great grandmother had a love for the outdoors but she was a small child and wasn't allowed outside. Since she was the eldest she became mistress of this household after my parents died and the first thing she did was build a garden so the courtyard would look like a forest. In her will, she stated that her ashes were to be spread over her flowers to fertilize them, and also stated that she wished the garden to never be destroyed. So each generation after her has taken care of the garden." I explained.

"Some garden," Naruto commented.

"You should see the back," I mumbled.

"Why are you the only one here?" Sasuke asked. I blinked at him. That had to be the stupidest question ever asked. It was so obvious. He of all people should know.

"Because the rest of the clan was destroyed." I replied sounding nonchalant.

"So you were in a branch house hold." it was a statement. This kid is so full of himself.

"No, I was born into the main household. This was where I grew up." I replied back looking around the familiar kitchen.

"But you speak of your clan as if you were separate from them," he said with surprise.

"I am in a way." I told him. Silence fell after that. Sakura cast about, probably looking for something to comment on or praise or talk about. Her eyes fell on my clan's symbol. She turned to me with a question in her eyes.

"I've never seen a symbol like that before." she said. I looked on the wall where the symbol was carved. A small triangle was in the middle with blue lines from each point going out and swirling to the left.

"It's called a Triskell. It's one of the oldest symbols of mankind. There are many interpretations for it but the one my clan uses is the three element version. Water, air and fire. 'The waves of the Sea, the breath of the Wind, and the flames of the Fire.' It symbolizes constant creation and movement." I murmured softly.

"What happened to your clan?" Naruto asked. But I pretended not to have heard. Instead, I cocked my head slightly to the side, listening.

_I'm here_.

I turned to the window over the sink and opened it. As soon as it was open all the way, Tala leapt through it, startling the young ninjas. She really was a big wolf. Sitting down, her head would came up to my elbow.

Landing gracefully, she prowled forward to the door that led to the dining room before she stopped suddenly. Slowly she turned her head to stare at the genin. All of them started to squirm. By the Fates, this wolf is so full of herself.

"That's enough Tala." I said rolling my eyes. Tala turned her head in my direction slowly. Oh brother. I wondered if something was wrong. Then I noticed the mischievious glint in her eye. I frowned at her.

_Having fun?_

_Immensely_. She answered, hidden mirth laced throughout the thought. I raised a brow at her. She matched my gaze steadily. Rolling my eyes, I turned to tend to the now boiling water. Tala turned to the door once more.

"We're having tea. Would you like to stay and have some?" I asked over my shoulder. Tala stopped and seemed to consider the offer.

"No thank you. I don't feel like drinking tea." she replied finally.

"Well then, you could at least get the cups for me." I sniffed. Tala turned back to me and trotted over to the cubard by the sink. Opening it with her teeth, she reached in and pulled a box out with a handle. Walking to the table, she put the box down beside Sakura then she bounded out of the room before I could ask her anything else. Shaking my head, I glanced over my shoulder.

"The cups are in the first compartment," I told her. She reached in and pulled them out, passing the delicate china cups to her teammates setting one aside from me before getting herself a cup.

When the tea was ready, I poured it into the serving pot, which matched the cups. Just out of habit. Walking over I sunk to the floor and poured the tea. I served myself last of course.

"Is anyone hungry?" I questioned. Naruto nodded vigorously. That was good enough for me.

"Alright." standing up I went to the cabinet to the right of the sink and reached in for the jar of almond cookies my mother had always kept in here. While I was there, I grabbed a small packet filled with herbs. Closing the cabinet door, I set the cookies on a platter, then I served them to my guests. After doing so, I opened the package and poured its contents into my tea.  
"What kind of tea is this?" Sakura asked.

Blowing on my cup, I took a small sip before answering over the top of the cup. "White Jasmine tea with a pinch of Ho Shou wu and peppermint."

"What did you put in your cup?" Sasuke asked. Looking over the top of my cup I gazed at him. Genin, yes, but an observant one.

"Chamomile, thyme, and spearmint. It's my special tea mix."

"Why's it special?" Sasuke questioned. I sighed. When I pictured my homecoming it was nothing like this. I pictured sitting in the gazebo sipping my tea. Then snuggling in my bed, getting a well-earned rest. And a shower. Definitely a shower. Not sitting through a Spanish Inquisition.

"Because it's a tea I make for myself and myself only. You see, the Ho Shou Wu gives strength which I need. The peppermint is only for the taste. Chamomile and thyme are herbs of calming and relaxation. When I was still a genin, I used to come home after training and, before taking a shower, fix this tea. It always gave me enough strength so that I could move about without feeling drained and then relax me so I could sleep comfortably." I took another sip, savoring the taste.

"And the spearmint?" Sakura questioned.

"For taste only." I said between sips. After a few minutes of quiet, the genin thought up new questions. I patiently answered them as best I could.

"These are good cookies. Did you make them?"

"No, my grandmother did."

"But I thought you said that your entire clan was killed?"

"I did and they are. These are the last cookies my grandmother made."

"Who made the tea?"

"I did."

"Whose recipe is it?"

"My grandfather's."

"How come this room isn't as elegant as the front entrance?"

"Long story. Ask me tomorrow, after training or missions. Whatever."

"How come your clan is all gone?" There was absolute silence as the three genin paused and stared at me, waiting for an answer. Kids nowadays. So dang curious. I sipped slowly on my tea thinking how to answer.

"They all died."

"Yeah, I know already! But ho-" Naruto's impatient remark was cut off by Tala.

"It's late." I looked up to see Tala in the doorway. She saved my hide from answering. Great, another debt I owe Tala. Nonetheless I am grateful. Glancing at the clock, I quickly agree with her.

"Yes it is. By now on a normal day you would be on your way home from training or missions." I rose the others following my lead. I led the way to the side door that opened to the garden. I slid it open stepping aside to allow the genin out of my house. They paused on the porch.

"That wolf is freaky." Naruto shuddered.

"Oh? How so?" I asked frowning.

"She looked like she was going to eat us in there." I blinked at this. Then, to Team Seven's great surprise I threw my head back and laughed. I laughed long and hard. Probably for a good five minutes. It just tickled me. The image of great, gentle, loving Tala terrorizing a village was as funny as heck to me. Shaking my head I got control of myself and turned to Naruto.

"Gomen. Tala didn't mean to startle you like that. She was just having fun. She's, what you might call, a gentle giant. Now be off with you three! We're going to be busy tomorrow!"

"Good-bye Kasumi-san!"

"Good night Kasumi-san!"

"See ya! Oh, Kasumi-san? You didn't answer my question."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

Oh man. Could this kid had picked a longer story?

"Oh brother. That's an extremely long story."

"We still have a few minutes." Sakura said looking interested herself. But I shook my head.

"This story is too long. Remember your questions and tomorrow I shall answer them. I promise."

"Aww, man." Naruto whined.

"Good night to you to, Naruto." I said with a chuckle. He mumbled something I didn't quite catch. The genin turned and walked away down the path and to the front gate. I watched them leave, then I glanced to the right.

"If you want something, it works better to come out and ask, rather than to hide in the brush." I slightly growled. Whoever it was, retreated over the walls. Hmm.

_Who could that have been? _I silently asked Tala, who had observed everything from my mind's eye.

_It looked like ANBU._ She replied.

_Why would ANBU be following me?_

_Maybe the Hokage wants to be sure of your loyalties._ I frowned. That was perfectly understandable, but still. Surely the Hokage would know that I was loyal to the Leaf and to the Leaf alone.

_It's been three years, Kasumi. Anything could have happened_.

I still didn't like it. The Hokage was a wise old man. He wouldn't have sent me on the stupid mission in the first place if he thought I would be tempted to switch my loyalties. I turned to my home with an awful feeling in my gut. Something had changed while I was gone. Something had gone bad. And I was about to be caught in the middle.

_Here we go again._

**Author's Note**: Once again I apologize for the late update. I am actually grounded from the laptop, so yeah. If my Dad finds me on my computer I'm doomed. As soon as I get my laptop back again I will type like heck to get the next chapter out to all my beautiful readers. I hope you enjoyed it! Once again please e-mail, review, or whatever, if you catch a mistake I didn't or something like that. Or if you just want to comment on my story please do! It fills me up with such joy to see reviews on my story! I get so motivated seeing them! I'll update as soon as I can. Bye!

Wolfsong01

P.S. The triskell, by the way, is a real Irish symbol. I don't think I did a good job describing it so if you go to google images and type in 'triskell' you'll see what I'm talking about.


	6. Chapter 6: Tea and Jade

**Author's Note: **YEAH, I'M BACK!!!!! I finally got my laptop back! I am no longer freakin' GROUNDED! Okay just as I promised, I have been typing like heck to get this chapter out and I'm still going crazy to get the next chapter out. I'm having a slight writers block and I'm praying that it won't get worse. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world.

**Chapter 6: Tea and Jade**

_Kasumi! Run, baby, run! _

_No! Don't let go! Momma! _

_Run, child, ru-**KYAAAAAAAAAAH**!!!! _

Blood.

Red, warm blood. It's metallic smell filled my nose. It's all over me. The scent was unmistakable. _Momma! _

Suddenly the ground disappeared from under me and I fell through open space. I landed with a thud and found I was surrounded by shadowy figures. Anger jolted through me, hot and wild. Red filled my vision. My blood pounded through my veins. There was an awful ripping sound and then I was on my hands... now paws with lethal claws digging into the ground. The growl ripping from my throat slowly turned into a howl.

The instinct burns within me.

The instinct to kill.

Kill!

KIL-**AAAAAAH!!!!** The scene changes suddenly and I'm standing precariously on a barrel with a noose around my neck. Paper bombs are blowing up everything. Shadowy outlines run past me, screaming trying to get away from the battlefield. An arm, bloodied and torn, landed beside me and it pulls itself across the ground. Debris hits the barrel, knocking it over. And I swing.

The scream was what woke me up. An unearthly scream that clawed my eardrums. I jolted upright to find the source of the scream. Oh wait. It's coming from me.

Once I realize this I am able to stop it before I woke the entire village up, although I highly doubt it. I live pretty far from the village. A good five miles. But anyway, I'm getting better. I used to not be able to stop the abnormal screams for some reason. As if they belonged to someone else. I look down at my sweat drenched form then glanced at the clock. 7:45 in the morning.

Well, after that dream I know I'm not going back to sleep. Besides, now I need a shower.

Again.

Joy.

I grab my tunic, breeches, and underwear. I walked to the shower randomly thinking over my clothes. They were strange clothes indeed. But these were more appropriate than my old ones. Then again...

I paused in the bathroom to look my clothes over. They were both made out of buckskin and very plain. The tunic fell halfway down my thighs and a belt tied around my waist to keep the tunic from flapping freely in the air. The breeches I wore went down to my ankles. I only wore these because after my old clothes were shred to tatters it was this or go naked. After some thought, I made my way back to my bedroom. I almost dumped my buckskin in the trash on the way, but something stopped me.

These clothes had a history. They bore the marks of my first hunt with a pack. My first battle. It showed the labors I had done. The suffering that I had endured. The respect I had earned. These clothes were part of me, like it or no.

Sighing, I folded them neatly and put them on a shelf in my closet. I picked out the outfit I would always wear. Faded denim shorts that were ragged at the end. My fingertips brushed the edges when held at my sides. A black belt with my clan's symbol designed around the belt in dark sapphires. A white muscle shirt and a midnight blue hoody that zipped up in the front and, once again, sported my clan's symbol on the back. I rushed to the bathroom, eager for the relaxing warm water.

Soon I was standing beneath the shower head shivering under the cold water as I waited for the water to heat up. It didn't take long. The warm water ran down my body erasing the traces of my nightmare, mentally and physically. I breathed in deeply. It felt so good. I quickly washed my body and hair of sweat so I could stand in the water longer.

As my hand went over my thigh and the back of my knee, I winced. I forgot about the wounds I had received yesterday. They had healed as soon as I had taken the kunai out but that didn't mean it wasn't sore. The warm water felt so good. I didn't want to get out. I don't think I'll get out of the shower. I'll stay in here until the water goes cold. No matter what Tala does. I'm staying in here until I feel like otherwise. There's no way on earth she's going to move me. No way on ea-

_It's 8:25. _Tala informed me.

I don't know what the world record is for drying off, getting dressed, brushing your teeth, and running out the front door when you're on the other end of the house, but if it's three seconds, I broke it. I was soon jumping from branch to branch, the wind blowing through my hair and Tala flanking my right side.

In a matter of minutes we found ourselves in front of the Hokage's door. I knocked then upon hearing a 'come in' entered. Team 7 was already there and so was Kakashi. Ignoring them, I closed the door and made my to the Hokage's desk. I stood at attention and waited for the mission. The Hokage drew a deep breath threw his pipe before blowing the smoke out.

"Right. Now your first mission today is to help out at a farm not far from here. A half-hour walk at most. The farmer has injured his legs and his neighbors are to busy with their own farms to help." We nodded then turned towards the door and out the building.

The calm my shower had brought me disappeared the moment I stepped into the room. Kakashi did not look at me. As far as he was concerned, I didn't exist.

And that was perfectly fine with me.

Maybe if we didn't acknowledge each other we won't kill each other. I would never in my life attack without reason, but I will attack out of self-defense or if I feel the least bit cornered. Kakashi knows that, so I'm pretty sure he will leave me alone. I walk alongside Naruto, who was complaining about having to do these stupid chores when all he wanted to do was do a real mission. Also, I noted as Naruto glared at Sasuke, to prove he was as good or better than the Uchiha.

From what I have seen so far, Uchiha treats Naruto as if he wasn't there and Naruto seems to try with all his might to get Sasuke's attention. That's probably why he was so loud and obnoxious. He just wanted people to recognize him.

Poor kid. But when the farm was in sight Naruto ran towards it, eager to get there, and I knew that my pity is wasted. He was not one to get depressed and pitiful. He was strong. I fondly watch him as an older sibling watches a favorite younger sibling have the time of their lives. Shaking my head I jog to keep up with Naruto.

Soon we were all assembled in the front yard while the injured farmer gave us instructions. As the farmer settled himself on the porch, I noticed the way he eased down, the huff of exhale when he sat with a 'hmph'. Not only were his broken legs were hurting, but his joints seemed to hurt as well. It must be the cool morning air. I'll have to make him an infusion later to drink, to ease his legs. The farmer told each of us what he wanted us to do. Except me. He didn't know what I could do, because he had given all the 'urgent' jobs to the other shinobi.

I smiled and said in a teasing tone, "What of your house? You have been injured for a while now, I am sure it is none too clean." The farmer blushed and smiled back while ruefully rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, now that you mention it...."

I chuckled. "Just tell me where the broom and mop is." And thus I saved myself from the humility of not having a job to do. It only took me three hours to wash, dry, put away dishes, do all the laundry, fold away clothes, sweep and mop. I even dusted the place up a bit. I rested outside with my back to the wall, eyes closed.

"Taking a break?"

"Done," I explained. The farmer looked back into the front room and the cleanliness was obvious to his searching eye. Looking back at me he flashed me a grateful smile.

"Thank you. You did a good job."

"No problem. Do you mind if I make lemonade for my friends?"

"You go right ahead."

"Thanks." I soon had a flask of lemonade made. I walked around the farm to find the team. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were sitting under an oak tree near the side of the house.

"Hey, Kasumi!" Naruto yelled and waved at me, successfully bringing everyone's attention to me.

"Hey you guys," I greeted when I got to them. "Look what I made you," I said as I pulled the flask of my hip poured a little of the mixture in the tea cups I had brought with me.

"Lemonade!" Naruto exclaimed, practically drooling in anticipation. I didn't blame him. What's better to drink after a hot day in the sun than a glass of fresh, cool lemonade?

"Sip it slowly." I cautioned as I gave each kid their due cup. They obeyed me, save for Naruto who downed his cup in three huge gulps. He held his cup out towards me and smiled.

"More please!" I reached over as if to take the cup from him, but instead swat him over the side of his head.

"Baka," I muttered as I did so.

"Hey, what was that for?" Naruto whined.

"First of all, because you didn't listen to me. Second of all, I didn't hit you that hard! Listen to me this time, Naruto. If you are extremely hot due to hard work, it's a bad thing to gulp down a liquid that is many degrees lower than your body temperature. Your organs can go into shock and that is never good. Understand?" Although he seems annoyed at me, he hears and nods his head to show just that. I fill his cup almost to the brim with lemonade. He grins at me and this time he slowly sips his cool drink. After filling Sakura's and Sasuke's cups again I saw I had plenty left over for one more glass. Unfortunately, so did Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you have some lemonade that Kasumi-san made?" Sakura asked. It took long enough for him to answer.

"Hm? I'm sorry I was reading a good part. What did you say?" Che. Lier.

"Lemonade." Sakura repeated holding her glass up for him to see. "Do you want some lemonade?"

"Oh, no thank you. Sugar and hard work doesn't mix with me." I snorted trying not to laugh and rolled my eyes.

"That's a bit of an understatement isn't it." I mumbled but I know he heard me, for he scowled in my direction and slammed his book shut. He stalked back to the fence where he was replacing some boards that were rotting away and continued his labor.

"What do you mean an understatement?" Naruto asked.

"When Kakashi was younger, about your age, if he ate sugar before a mission or training session or whatever, he would get violently sick." After a brief moment of silence and blinking Naruto said, "Oh." What I didn't tell them that the violently sick part had happened only one time . He'd actually get really, extremely, abnormally hyperactive, which was kinda scary for Kakashi.

. . .

Okay, it's really scary for Kakashi.

I mean c'mon.

Kakashi Hatake.

High.

On.

Sugar.

. . .

. . .

"Hee hee hee- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the laugh broke from me before I could stop it, starting out as a giggle then growing into a hard laugh. I can't help myself. The mental image was too much.

I had a memory but this image I had in mind, was one of Kakashi running around in circles singing, "Do you like waffles? Yeah, we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes! Do you like french toast? Yeah, we like french toast! Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful of WAFFLES!!!!!!"

I laughed until tears rolled down my cheeks. The genin at first had stared at me like I was crazy, but then caught my laughing sickness and they started to giggle like idiots. Of course they had no idea why they were giggling. Well, except for Sasuke. The guy just isn't the giggling type. I didn't even hear a chuckle from him. Although he was shaking with a barely suppressed grin on his face. So I did the math.

We finally got control of ourselves, save for the occasional chuckle here and there. I looked up to see the farmer leaning around the corner to see what had caused the sudden fit of laughs. When he saw that I was looking at him, however, he ducked his head out of sight. I suddenly remembered the infusion I had mentally promised him.

Saying I would be back in a few minutes, I got up and made my to the back of the house where I was out of sight. Quickly, I created a small campfire with special wood that didn't emit smoke. I pulled a my satchel of herbs out of my pack, along with the smallest cooking pot that I had found for traveling purposes.

I filled the pot with water and put the herbs in along with it. I sat back to wait for the herb infusion to brew. As I waited I allowed a few memories to play through my mind. All of them were about my grandfather, who had studied herbology and had used that knowledge to become an herbalist. He taught me the basic herbs, their uses, where they grew, how to harvest them, how long to brew or steep them. At first my father had frowned down upon this, but he realized that knowing the herbs can be essential in the life of a ninja. After a few minutes the tea was brewed. I took the pot off of the fire and waited for the tea to cool enough to put my finger in it comfortably. As soon as it was, I doused the fire, put my satchel back into my bag. The pot soon followed after I had poured the tea into a cup I always kept with me.

Making sure the fire was completely out, I made my way around the side of the house to find the farmer. It surprised me when I found him instantly, sitting on the porch looking at nothing in particular. He looked up at my approach, only because I stepped heavily on the ground so as not to startle the poor man. I sat down beside him much to his surprise. Seeing the cup in my hands, he quickly shook his head. "No thank you, Kunoichi-san. I do not like lemonade."

"Then you may rest easy, friend. This is a tea I brewed." The farmer looked shocked at first, but then noticed the steam coming out of the cup.

"Oh. Then that's alright. Enjoy your tea," he politely said.

"Ah, but this tea is not meant for me." He looked confused. He gave me a questioning look. "This is for you."

"Oh," he let out when I told him this. "I must, once again decline of your offer. I apolog-"

"This is an herbal infusion. It will ease the pain in your legs and your aching joints." He tensed. "How did you know my legs were hurting?" he interrogated, narrowing his eyes slightly. Scoffing I told him, "You cannot hide such things from me. Now, you are going to drink this tea, like it or no." I said firmly, thrusting the cup into his hands. At first he sipped it carefully. Then a little more earnestly. Finally he had drained the cup.

"Wow. My legs feel better already. Arigatou."

"You're quite welcome." I replied standing up. Leaving him to enjoy the afternoon sun, I walked around the house to find the genin still seated around the oak. When I got to them, Naruto and Sakura smiled in welcome.

"Hey, Kasumi-san! Will you join us?" Sakura asked patting the ground beside her. I shrugged. "Sure." I sat down a foot or two away from them. "And you can stop with the 'san'. It makes me feel old."

"Okay Kasumi-chan!"

"And the 'chan'. Just call me Kasumi." I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Oh, um, al-all right." Sakura stumbled. She was probably raised to be respectful and courteous. To call an adult she's hardly known for a day and a half by their name only must be strange for her. Naruto stared at me. Just outright stared at me with no shame whatsoever. Even when I looked him in the eye. He had that ticked off determination look in his eyes. Uh oh.

"What?" I finally asked perplexed.

"There's plenty of time now." he replied.

"Hm?" I looked from one genin to another confused, not having a clue what Naruto was talking about. After a minute it hit me. "Oh yeah! I remember now. You asked me a question and I didn't have enough time to answer you. What was the question again?"

"Why was the front entrance so elegant but the kitchen so plain?"

"I was wondering about that too." Sakura put in, looking at me expectantly. Sasuke just made that 'hn' sound closing his eyes and moving his head slightly down.

"Ah yes. That is actually a big part of our history. But in order for you to understand it fully, I'll have to go back a few years. I assume you've completed your tasks?" I inquired not wanting to get them (or myself for that matter) in trouble with Kakashi. They all nodded. "Good. Long, long ago, at least a century, my clan had moved to this area. From where, I cannot say for our clan's history book does not go that far back. Some believed that we came from the Southern ocean, while others said that we were the first people here, wandering nomads and thus our roots came from this land. All of them are urban legends.

Wherever we came from, it was a trying journey. The first sentence in our history book is _'Death_ _and sickness hath visited us and we grieve.' _The paragraph goes on to tell that when we first came here we were riddled with disease and carrying our dead because we couldn't bear to leave them behind. The Land of Fire was just barely beginning to form and the lord gave us permission to stay in this land.

We started slowly but surely to rebuild our clan. We lived in poverty and poor living conditions. Because of the fighting ninja clans, no one could help us. We were all alone. And then in the tenth year, the fifth month on the fourteenth day, fortune smiled upon us. On that day, a child was playing in the woods and found a cliff. Thinking big of himself, he started to scale the rocky crags with ease and skill. He was half-way up the mountain and began to grow cocky and arrogant.

He took risky moves, sometimes jumping to reach his goal, though he was five and twenty feet off the ground." When I paused for breath and to gather my thoughts, Naruto asked.

"What does five and twenty mean?" Before I could answer Sakura growled at him.

"Twenty-five you idiot."

"Moron," Sasuke agreed.

"Well, she could have just said that." Naruto complained.

I chuckled, " I'm basically reciting from our history book and that was the manner of speech then." Having my thoughts gathered, I launched once more into my tale. "On one particular jump, his hands caught the ledge but his feet missed their target completely. The child started to panic and scrabbled with the cliff trying with all his might to get his feet into a hold, and having failed started panic even more.

In a move of fear and desperation, he reached up and grabbed hold of a root sticking out of the cliff. Just imagine his surprise when the root pulled him up. Yes, pulled him right up and next the child found himself standing on the ledge facing a huge hole in the wall that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Children, especially young ones, are as guileless as lambs. Completely and totally innocent. And being completely and totally innocent they have no sense of right and wrong until their mother teaches them, or they are taught otherwise, as is life.

So it was not unusual that the child felt compelled to enter the hole in the cliff. Unfortunately or fortunately, as soon as he stepped inside, he slipped on the damp ground and went tumbling to the floor and found, to his horror, that the tunnel steeped down into a slide. He slid and rolled and slithered and bumped all the way down, not once regaining the balance he had lost at the beginning.

When the child landed at the bottom, he lay where he landed weary, battered, and bruised. At length, he raised his eyes and froze in awe. The child found himself in an immense cavern that held jade and gold. Later, when he had finally returned home, he told his family of the magical cave filled with gold and jade and diamonds and silver. But of course him being a child, his family dismissed this story as just that.

A fanciful tale that only a child would come up with. Everyone rolled their eyes at his story. All but the eldest daughter. 'Why doest thou believeth a fairy tale?' her mother asked. 'Whether it be fairy tale or no, my brother may hath seen something of value, of worth. This clan has been in poverty ever since our ancestors have settled here.

Our ancestors told tales of how we were once an important and noble clan. Look at us now. We look like we belong in a dung heap! I want to help my clan in anyway I can. If there is something worth taking, no matter how small amount it is, it will help this clan survive.' With this argument and a determination that set her eyes aflame she could not be dissuaded. She left with her brother as a guide. Not an hour later, she came back with her brother in tow. 'Get the entire clan together! Grab pitchforks, axes, hammers, anything!' She exclaimed with excitement in her eyes. 'Umi, what is it?' her father asked her. 'My brother spoke true!' was all she would say.

Umi was a truthful girl and her family knew she was not one to exagerate anything. That night after long hours of strenuous work,the Wahya clan were considerably rich. More than they had ever known. But they kept their wealth a secret, continuing to live in poverty."

"Why? They were rich now," Naruto blurted out.

"So that they would not be robbed. A seer in our family had prophesied the coming of a new era. One with a strong shinobi village to each country. We decided to wait for the protection of a strong shinobi village. And many years later just that happened.

Umi-sama, she being the elder of the family at the time, helped to form a truce between two rival clans and with the joining of these two clans, formed Konohagakure. Her granddaughter, Kajime which means 'fire eyes', at age sixteen was the leader of our clan at the time."

"How can that happen? I thought that the son inherited all." Sasuke asked his eyes somewhat incredulous. I smiled at him.

"After what Umi had done, my clan started a new tradition. It became the eldest who would inherit. Be it male or female."

"But shouldn't the credit go to the brother who found the cave?" Sakura speculated.

"It is true that the boy found the cave, but if it were not for the persistent daughter my clan would not have profited the way they did." They nodded giving me my cue that I may continue. "Kajime tried to donate a considerable amount of money to help construct the new village. This surprised the two clans for they had thought that we were poor.

Because they thought us in poverty they absolutely would not take the money, saying we needed it more. Kajime was a stubborn girl and a clever one at that. She planned a dinner for the two clan leaders, saying that her grandmother would like for them, along with their younger brothers, to eat at her table, in celebration of the newfound peace. The two leaders agreed and Kajime's plan was put into action. When the shinobi entered through the doorway they halted and stood in awe. Covering the jade floor were silken rugs made in the most intricate designs. Tapestries of our clan's history covered the walls. The marble lions had been scrubbed and polished until they seemed to glow with a light that came from within.

Between them stood Kajime in silken robes that suited a Princess. With her long auburn hair that cascaded down to her knees, her orange eyes that flickered like a dancing flame, her pale skin the color of new milk; she looked like a goddess, a true daughter of Fire. She welcomed her honored guests warmly and took them to the Great Hall.

There more grandeur and elegance was pronounced through the ebony table, the polished red marble floors, and the silken kimonos and haoris that the present men and women wore. The women adorned themselves with expansive jewelry and make up. The men wore valuable katanas and swords at their sides, forged from the best of the best. The children presented themselves to show how well educated they were.

This impressed the two clan leaders beyond belief. Then the food came. Exotic foods and traditional foods that no doubt took many weeks of preparation. After the grand feast, the flutes and harps were brought out and the clan's best singers lifted their voices in song. But at length Kajime brought her own harp out and sang in such a lovely and heartbreaking voice that it is said the war hardened shinobi were brought to tears.

After Kajime performed, the two clan leaders rose to leave. But before they could make their way to the door, Kajime approached them and said, 'Surely, good sirs, thou still thinkest us poor?'. Embarrassed, the two leaders apologized for their assumption and took the money that Kajime offered them.

Years later, she married the younger son of one of the two leaders who had sat at her table. He just so happened in later years, to become the Second Hokage. But anyway, the next clan leader was her brother, Eiji which means 'great, second son'. He was deeply offended and felt dishonored when others made presumptions of his clan's wealth.

So he kept the Front Entrance and the Great Hall polished and clean, having parties every other night. Just to make sure no one ever would think his family poor again. But, of course, the two great leaders and the many later party guests were not expected to go past the Dining Room, so the rest of the house stayed a simple structure. And it stands thus to this day." I finished with a shrug. The three genin sat in silence, absorbing the information while trying to understand it at the same time. I prepared myself for a torrent of questions that was as sure to come as the rising sun. I was not kept waiting long. "Why did she speak like that?" Naruto asked.

"Who spoke like what?" I questioned.

"Kajime. With the 'thou' and 'thinkest' and stuff like that."

"That was my clan's dialect for some reason. My clan never did know why. We grew out of it as the years went by."

"She, that is Kajime, constructed those rooms just to show off?" Sakura asked.

"No. She wanted to convince the clans that her own clan was not the poor, helpless people that we once were. She intended to remove the jade and the like after the feast, but never got around to it. When she married and moved in with her husband, she passed her title to her brother. And he never intended to take the riches away. So they remained."

"What was his name?" Sasuke asked in such a small voice I hardly heard him.

"Gomen?" I asked leaning forward to catch his words.

"What was the little brother's name? You never did say his name." he asked this time looking at me. I leaned my head back to look up into the boughs of the mighty oak, as if searching for the answer among the leaf clad branches. I took a deep breath before answering.

"The book does not say. Though it is believed that his name was Hisashi which, ironically, means 'long-lived'."

"Ironically?"Sakura asked. I looked at her.

"He was killed not a year after he discovered the cave filled with jade. Two ninjas were fighting and Hisashi got caught in the crossfire. I think he was eight." They were silent for a few seconds in respect for my long dead clan member.

"Is that why Umi helped form the truce?" Sasuke questioned me.

"Not all, but part of the reason."

"How come the book doesn't name him?" Naruto asked his eyes closed shut in confusion.

"I don't know. There was once a historian in our family who did as much research as he could on our clan. He had a theory that since we were a different people than the ninja clans we had different customs and beliefs.

With this in mind, he came up with the idea that it was part of my ancestor's religion that it takes three days for the spirit to depart the body, and then a full phase of the moon for that spirit to leave this world entirely. If the recently departed's name was referred to in any way, then his spirit would never leave this world. It's just a theory though." The genin stared at me. They had probably thought that theory was the silliest thing they had ever heard. Suddenly Naruto got a serious look on his face.

"But if it's such a big thing, why didn't the book mention it?" He asked. I blinked at him. That was actually an intelligent observation. I was kinda taken by shock for a moment.

"Well, probably for that very reason." Naruto gave me a closed eye confused look.

"I don't get it," he mumbled.

"Because the religion was such a big part of my clan's customs they thought that it would never die. Regrettably, it faded into history. Or the religion theory is just a theory after all. I won't know until I see my ancestors." Apparently they had ran out of questions for they were silent for a few moments. I used the quiet to think of my pack's and my clan's likes and differences. Naruto looked around as if looking for something.

"Hey, where's that big wolf?"

"Tala went hunting. She needs to eat fresh prey every other week." I could have sworn that he breathed a sigh of relief. Oh, great. Tala's mentally scarred the poor kid. I look up at the sun and saw it was low in the sky. It's almost time to go. As if summoned by my thoughts Kakashi appeared. Right behind me. My body tensed. The genin looked happy to see their sensei and gave me questioning looks when they saw how taut my body was, as if prepared for a fight/flight situation.

"Okay, guys, the mission is completed so you can go home now." Kakashi informed his students. With yelps of joy, Naruto ran down the dirt road yelling something about ramen. Sakura asked Sasuke if he wanted to go out and eat somewhere which he answered with a simple 'no'. And walked away. Sakura drooped for a second then brightened at some thought that was processing through her head. She looked back at me from where I sat straight as a board not having moved an inch. She was about to ask something when she caught sight of my face. She swallowed her question and walked on down the road, glancing back at us every few seconds. Kakashi knew I hated it when people stood behind me. It went against all my instincts to have my back facing someone. I wanted to move but I didn't dare. Any movement, any at all, might set him off. Kakashi is a calm man who is not that easily provoked. Now, however, he was fighting to stay calm and controlled. I can tell by the way he's breathing. Right now it's a little unsteady. I waited until it was even again which took a while. Finally he calmed down enough to stand there without making me feel so much in danger.

"Shouldn't you go home?" There was something in his voice that made me think he didn't mean my clan's home.

"This is my home." I murmured softly. But he still heard.

"The Leaf Village isn't home to traitors and liars." I wince at his words though I tried not to.

"This is my home." I murmured stubbornly. He sighed, impatience pronounced in that simple act. I looked back at him and found he was looking at me. There was such anger in his eyes I immediately jumped up and away which caused him to tense. We stared at each other. I have to tell him. He, above all, deserves the truth. I opened my mouth to tell him. But I couldn't. I couldn't find the words that would either ease his pain or make it worse. I heard a familiar howl off to the left of me. I listened to the question only I could hear.

Are you all right?

I couldn't open my mind for her. I couldn't let her see the tempest storm that threatened to burst from me. So instead I tilted my head and howled back at her.

Yes. I'm heading home.

But there was a note in my howl that didn't sound right. I had gotten my message to Tala but a note of sorrow had found it's way into my howl. I felt it coming. I felt it rise in my chest. I had to get away before the storm broke loose.

Appearing calm, I walked past Kakashi not touching him. Before I could take two steps away from him, he spun around and grabbed my arm pivoting me around until I faced him. The storm now rose to my throat. There was no way I could get home in time, but I had to at least get away from Kakashi. I don't know what he wanted and I didn't stay to find out.

Wrenching form his grasp, the storm rose right to the back of my throat. No! Not yet! I raced through the woods, unaware of the thorns that torn through my skin, the branches that reached out to grab me. Unaware of the shadow that followed me.

I raced to a clearing where I stumbled and fell beside a rowan tree. There I could hold the storm no longer. Tilting my head back I shed the tears I had held back for so long. I looked at the clearing where it stood peaceful, unaware of the turmoil and pain I was going through. I looked up into the sky and I howled my anguish to the wind.

**Author's Note:** I am soooo late with this chapter (although it's not all my fault) This chapter for one thing doesn't have any action whatsoever in it and it's more explaining than anything. I was having a writers block, like, right in the middle of this chapter. I sat at the computer for three hours staring at the screen and mentally yelling _TYPE ALL READY!!!!!!!_ This chapter turned out to be longer than I intended but that's alright. You guys deserve a long chapter. I think the next chapter will be entirely Kakashi's POV. Well, I think that's enough for now! Thank you for reading and please review. Bye!

Wolfsong01


	7. Author's Chapter

HELLLLOOOOOO PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hi! It's me! Wolfsong! I am currently working on the next chapter to this story, Sing Me to Sleep. This is an author's chapter. First up, I would like to explain a few things. Then I will bring a special guest in here to interview.

Alrighty then! Kasumi's clan is a mixture of Native American and Irish background. Mostly Native American. Remember in the first chapter, I wrote something about a druid? (to those of you who don't know, druids were the religious leaders during the middle ages, before the Catholic church was introduced.) Well that's part of the Irish culture as well as the triskell, Kasumi's clan symbol. In the last chapter I posted there was something about the spirit leaving the body in three days and then not speaking that person's name for a certain period. The first part is Celtic belief and the second part is a Native American belief. Why am I using those two cultures? Because I have roots in both. My great Grandmother was a full-blood Cherokee Indian. And on my Mama's side of the family, there's an Irish relative. Can't remember who. But I know he's there! _

Besides that, I am just down right interested in those two cultures. I just thought that I had to explain that. Also the herbal tea I wrote about in chapter 5: Questions and Answers is completely my own imagination. Although the herbs really do calm and give strength. I once had chamomile and mint tea and I liked it. I, however, don't know what the tea in my fanfic tastes like. If you want to try it, be my guest. Knock yourself out.

I am on the brink of indecision. I pretty sure I won't write a lemon, but I am still deciding. I am a Christian and to write a sex scene could very well influence someone else to have sex before they are married. To those of you who do not know, part of the Christian belief is that sex before marriage is a sin. And to tempt someone else into sin causes me to sin as well. I'm really trusting you to not allow what someone writes take control of your life. I cannot promise you a lemon at this point but I can guarantee that things will get limey. And it won't always be between Kakashi and Kasumi.

Reader: What the heck does that mean?

Wolfsong: Oh you'll see. Ku ku ku ku ku.... I think I've pointed out all the things I wanted to. Now it's time to bring in my special guest. Please give a warm welcome to..... Kasumi Wahya!!!!!! (author applauses madly as Kasumi walks in)

Kasumi: Hey, Wolfsong!

Wolfsong: 'Sup Kasumi! (does a small handshake)

Kasumi: So, how have you been?

Wolfsong: Doin' alright. You?

Kasumi: Fine. (looks at laptop screen) Wow. That many people are interested in my life?

Wolfsong: Yep.

Kasumi: Well that's..... disturbing.

Wolfsong: Huh?! Whatcha talking about?

Kasumi: Think about it. People reading about _my_ life. Stuff that you have posted onto the internet for the whole world to read.

Wolfsong:......I don't mean to be rude or nothin', but you are my creation.

Kasumi: But still. It's like they're freakin' stalking me.

Wolfsong: Would you stop talking like that? You'll make them feel awkward.

Kasumi: Who?

Wolfsong: The readers!

Kasumi: ....You mean the stalkers?

Wolfsong:ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kasumi: Calm down! I was only kidding. And people say I have problems.

Wolfsong: * twitch * Why oh why did I have to create such a frustrating character? Anyway, I have a few questions for you.

Kasumi: I'll answer them as best I can.

Wolfsong: First off. We all know who you went with (sorta), but where geographically were you for those three missing years?

Kasumi: I was west. Far west.

Wolfsong: How far? Were you in Suna?

Kasumi: Oh shoot, no.

Wolfsong: What's wrong with Suna?

Kasumi: Have you been there lately?

Wolfsong: .......... Not really, no. =_=

Kasumi: It's sandy and hot and windy. And for your information, sand and wind do not mix well. When you travel through that land.... the sand gets _everywhere._

Wolfsong: * sigh * Alright, fine. But still they have powerful ninja.

Kasumi: Yeah.

Wolfsong: How far west were you again?

Kasumi: Far. It's uncharted territory.

Wolfsong: What's the country called?

Kasumi: The Land of Nahimana Mapiya.

Wolfsong: ....Nahimana.... Mapiya.....

Kasumi: It means 'mystic sky'.

Wolfsong: Ah. Next question. What is Naheman Mapipi?

Kasumi: Nah_i_man_a_ Mapi_ya_.

Wolfsong: Yeah, yeah. That. Who lives there?

Kasumi: My pack. My ancestors.

Wolfsong: Oh, so that's where your clan came from.

Kasumi:No.

Wolfsong: But you just said-

Kasumi: That's where my ancestors came from.

Wolfsong: Isn't that your clan.

Kasumi: I am part of the clan yet I am separate.

Wolfsong: Oooohhhh! That was an awesome line! I think I'll use that later on. (looks thoughtful)

Kasumi: * rolls eyes * Oh brother.

Wolfsong: Next! How many wolves are in your pack?

Kasumi: Fifteen.

Wolfsong: Fifte- * double takes * Fifteen!?

Kasumi: Yeah. What about it?

Wolfsong: I thought that wolf packs held a maximum of eight wolves at one time. Anymore and the pack would be too big.

Kasumi: That's true for the lesser breed?

Wolfsong: Lesser breed?

Kasumi: You'll see.

Wolfsong: Lesser breed? What are you- Oh. Now I know what you mean. This is going to be so cool. I can't wait to put this to paper!

Kasumi: How can you know? I didn't tell you. And neither did Tala.

Wolfsong: * shrugs * I am the author. I am....omniscient when it comes to these things.

Kasumi: Hm.

Wolfsong: Speaking of which, where is Tala?

Kasumi: She's coming.

(Door opens and Author's head snaps around, praying it's not an annoying brother. Tala walks in much to Author's delight and relief)

Wolfsong: Tala! I didn't expect you to come so quickly. Everyone please join me in welcoming, Tala.

Tala: Hello.

Wolfsong: Let me guess, hunting again?

Tala: Yes.

Wolfsong: I knew it. =^.^=

Kasumi: Hey Tala! The prey is running good I hope?

Tala: Good enough for me to get a decent meal.

Wolfsong: That's fine. That's mighty fine. Next question. ; )

Kasumi: Why did you just wink?

Wolfsong: '_I'm so going to regret this_.' Kasumi.

Kasumi: ....yeah?

Wolfsong: Just what is your relationship with Ka-

Kasumi: I am not answering that question.

Wolfsong: Oh c'mon! I am dying to know!

Kasumi: I thought you were omniscient.

Wolfsong: .............

Tala: (follows conversation by looking back and forth like a tennis game)

Wolfsong: ........ This is different..........

Kasumi: How so?

Wolfsong: Because.

Kasumi: Because why?

Wolfsong: Because. _

Kasumi: Next question.

Wolfsong: Fine. What are your connections with Naruto?

Kasumi: That will be explained in later chapters.

Wolfsong: I agree.

Kasumi: Then why did you ask?!

Wolfsong: * shrugs * Killing time.

Kasumi: (turns to reader) She's crazy.

Wolfsong: Hey! I created you, remember?

Kasumi: Holy chocolate cow with brown spots! Does that mean _I'm_ crazy too! And where the heck did that 'cow' stuff come from.

Wolfsong: My friend in Tennessee.

Kasumi: Who? What's their name?

Wolfsong: HELLO! This is the internet. The WORLD WIDE WEB! I'm not giving personal info on me or anyone else unless I have their permission. I will only say that my friend was the one who introduced me to Naruto. And boy am I grateful! Anyway my friend said that to me one time and it just cracked me up.

Kasumi: Huh. I must be going crazy.

Tala: Kasumi. The mission?

Kasumi: Oh, yeah.

Wolfsong: I'm sorry! I didn't know you had a mission! I didn't delay you did I?

Kasumi: No. We have ten more minutes before we meet up with my mission team.

Wolfsong: I see. Who is going with you?

Kasumi: * grimaces * I'm sure you'll find out.

Wolfsong: I'm sure we will. Thank you for coming by and answering my questions!

Kasumi: No problem.

Wolfsong: Good luck on your mission. You're going to need it.

Kasumi: Oh ho. So you know already?

Wolfsong: I have an idea...

Kasumi: I'll see you later.

Wolfsong: Bye!

Kasumi and Tala: Bye! (walks out the door)

Well that was..... enlightening? Anyway, I gotta get going. Tomorrow is Saturday and next week is spring break. Hallelujah! In celebration of Spring Break I will type and type to get as many chapters as I can out to you. Have a wonderful life!(dejavu) Whoa. I'm pretty sure I've heard that before. See ya!

Wolfsong01

P.S. Review please! : 3


	8. Chapter 7: Disobedience

**Author's Note:** I finally got the 7th chapter written! I am so proud of myself! I will give myself a treat. A reward. A bowl of instant chicken ramen. And a homemade chocolate and peanut butter milkshake. Not at the same time. Yes. Anyway, I would like to, erm, apologize for chapter 7. It wasn't what you were expecting but I felt so guilty in not giving you guys anything to read. But like Slinky275 says, 'Back to the story now!' I am actually beginning to feel glad I put that out. I would like to personally thank Slinky275 and haha21 for helping me make an important decision. So, thank you! I have made my decision. There will be **NO** lemons in this story. A few heated make out scenes is as close as y'all gonna get. That's final. I would also like to thank everyone who has ever PM or reviewed my story. Those just make me so happy! I give you all chocolate chip cookies! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Disobedience

"Ah-ah-ah- choo!"

Sniffle. Sniffle.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-Choo!"

Sniffle. Cough. Sniffle.

Cough, cough, cough.

"Ah-ah-ah-Ah-CHOO!" Someone, please kill me now. I beg you.

"AH-**CHOO**!" Sniffle. Ugh. I hate colds. Even if mine usually lasts only for three hours at the most. It's Hades. "Tala," I called weakly. "Is that tea ready?" I asked. Or at least tried to ask. Thanks to my stuffy nose, my elegant plea came out sounding like, "Id dat dee reaby?"

"Almost." she replied. I sighed and tried once again to force the mucus out of my irritated nose. No good. Every time I tried, I coughed. And I have a headache. Throw all that together and you've got yourself one miserable kunoichi. How the heck did I end up with a cold anyway?

"Because you were crying in the rain for two and a half hours before I got to you." Tala replied as she trotted into my room. I glanced at her before turning my gaze up to the bedroom ceiling. My mind rewinds a few hours and I watch with a calculating inner eye.

###

_I looked up into the sky and howled my anguish to the wind._ At the sound of my cry, the wind tore through the glade picking up to speeds fitting that of a tornado. But I was lost in the rage of my own inner storm. The wrathful tempest I had stored and bottled deep within me, thinking that if I buried all that pain, all that anger, all that hate, all that _suffering_ it would just disappear. How blind I was. I should have known that storing all of that emotion would only hurt me more when it was finally let loose.

Alsoomse! Alsoomse are you all right?! Tala howled when she heard my own sounds of pain. I could not answer her. I could hardly hear her.

Alsoomse! Kasumi! Answer me!

I heard silence as she waited for my answering howl. When it never came, Tala tore down my weakening walls, the barriers I had constructed in my mind to keep her out.

_KASUMI!!!!!_ she yelled at me. Then she saw the flood of emotions that blocked out everything else.

_Where are you? _She demanded concern and alarm coloring her inner voice. I still could not answer. I was only able to send an image of the clearing I was in. _I'm coming._ Tala growled determinedly.

I was pulled down under again by the pain that racked my body. I lifted my head and cried out. I screamed, I howled, I yelled, I bellowed, I yelped, I hollered, I did everything vocally I could that would let it all just slip out. I tittered at the brink. I was being pulled down too far and I was still going further. Oh goddess. I will die of my grief.

Just when I felt myself start to slip, just when my body leaned out over the empty space that would plunge me into darkness, a hand reached out and pulled me from the edge to safety. Someone held me close, so close I could feel their heartbeat under my cheek. Their breath stirred my hair and softly blew over my neck warm and comforting.

Their arms wrapped around me protected me from the outside and trying to keep me together. They hummed a tune under their breath soft yet loud. Gentle yet powerful. Comforting and full of strength. Joyful and sorrowful. I knew there was one emotion that was described thus.

Love.

I looked up to see the face of my savior. Black eyes looked back down at me. Silver hair practically glowed at the top of his head. _Kakashi?_ I thought hazily. No, this man's hair was not all silver but streaks of gold highlighted the silver halo. And the hair fell just pass his shoulders, with bangs shading over his dark eyes. His eyes were not only black; midnight blue tinted them a little around the outside. He continued to hum my lullaby before bending down to kiss me on the forehead. His mouth found my ear.

"Remember; you promised." was all he said in the most amazing voice. It sounded like one voice, yet many voices at the same time. As he pulled back his face abruptly changed to another one that I knew well. Mother. I hugged my Mother tight to me as she gently rocked back and forth humming my lullaby. I opened my eyes to see her face but instead I found myself staring into white fur. I looked further up and saw Tala's sky blue eyes.

"Kasumi, Kasumi. Oh little sister." Her voice dripped with regret and sorrow. Sorrow for me. Regret for me. Only then did I realize it had been raining. Shivering, I clung to her warm body and hugged it close to my own. I buried my face into her soft shoulder. In turn, she nuzzled the back of my neck. We lay like that for I don't know how long. The entire time we said nothing, mentally or otherwise. Sometimes there are no words for how you feel.

###

Something slid down my face. I brushed my cheek and looked at my hand. A tear. I really don't want to cry right now. My nose is jammed, I'm hacking my lungs up, I can hardly breath, and it feels like an insane monkey is dancing around inside my head banging on my skull while he's at it. If I start crying I will probably die from lack of breath. I swallow my tears and muscle myself through the wail that wants to escape my throat.

"You shouldn't do that." Tala said matter of factly as she walked into my room. I turned to give her the evil eye but that did little. "It's unhealthy for you to bottle your emotions like that. Also to let them out all at once like you did." she continued as she sat by my futon. I glared at her before closing my eyes to the pounding of my head.

After a few minutes, I heard Tala move out of the room and then coming back in after a little while. With her came the scent of herbal tea. She placed the pot by my head and I hurriedly poured some in a cup before sipping it down, nearly scolding my tongue in the process. After I drank a cup I poured another and drank that down even faster than I did the first time.

I refilled my cup a third time and this time sipped it sparingly. Already I felt better. My headache's gone completely and my nose is clearing up already. After I finish this third cup I'll take a nap. By the time I wake up I'll be fine as a fiddle. The warmth of the herbal tea is spreading through my body as drowsiness takes over. But before I sleep, I need to ask Tala something.

"Tala," I start before pausing to gather my thoughts. "Tala, before you came... I was losing it." I restarted when I failed to say exactly what I wanted to. Tala nodded.

"You really scared me. I could feel you slipping over. I was sure you would change." She murmured.

"...yeah. I almost did, but someone pulled me back." I glanced up at Tala. I have her full attention now. She was probably wondering about that. "Someone I loved." Recognition sparked to life on Tala's face.

"It was him wasn't it." I nodded confirming her conclusion. She walked to me and sat beside me, offering the comfort of touch.

"Why would he do that?" I asked some time later. Tala sat quietly mulling over this new puzzle set before her.

"Maybe he didn't want you to do something. Did he say anything?" I almost said no when that last moment came into my mind.

"He did. He said, 'Remember; you promised.'" Tala took this new piece and tried to see where it fit in the puzzle.

"What did you promise him?"

"That I wouldn't allow myself to be swallowed by grief." I could almost hear the pieces snapping together on Tala's mental puzzle.

"Hm." she said. About then I got so sleepy I could hardly think straight. I laid back just to rest my neck. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke warm and comfortable from a dreamless sleep. Lying still I gathered my bearings together. After about a minute I slowly sat up so I wouldn't get a head rush and stretched. I stood up and stretched again, arching my back while doing so. I walked out of my bedroom and paused in the hallway to listen.

On second thought I walked back into the room and across to the window on the other wall. I opened it and stepped onto the sill. I balanced there for a minute before gathering the muscles in my legs and launching myself into the air. I landed on the balls of my feet on the edge of the roof, and walked to the middle where the roof was flat. Tala was sitting where I had heard her from the hallway. I sat down beside her before lying down on my back and gazed at the stars. I picked out Draco instantly. I found Apus next much to my delight. I scored the skies for Scorpius. When I couldn't find it, I looked over to Tala. She was looking over the forest towards the village. I continued my search and sighed after another minute of fruitless searching.

"What time is it?" I asked aloud.

"12:30." Tala replied from her place beside me. I glanced at her.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Not long," she murmured.

"Hm." I grunted. I turned back to the night sky and returned again to my search. After about two more minutes of this I found Scorpios. My crow of delight was cut short by the sudden appearance of two stars racing each other across the sky. It was a beautiful sight. That is, to the average person. I knew, as did all wolves when they came of age that our ancestors communicated to us in such ways.

I sat up swiftly and looked sharply at Tala who was following the shooting comets journey. Her eyes sparkled with the knowledge and secrets of the stars. Soon the comets burned out and the flare they had brought to the dark night died with them.

I continued to look at Tala. I myself could read signs and omens as well as, maybe better than, Tala. But this message was hidden from me. Tala turned back to me and read the question on my face. She hesitated to tell me. Bad news.

"What is it, Tala?" I questioned, stealing myself for the worse. She opened her mouth to tell me but then stopped. We both tensed as we scented ninjas coming our way. Right now, they were about four miles away and were gaining distance quickly. I calmly laid back and Tala turned to the sky.

Three miles away. My hands lazily formed the signs for the replacement jutsu and Tala gathered her chacra to her legs.

Two miles away. _Let them make the first move,_ I silently ordered. Tala nodded in agreement.

One mile away. I felt my claws and fangs come into place and my blood burned in my veins. My tail thumped impatiently on the tile roof.

Fifty feet. I growled in excitement before containing myself and pretending I didn't know about the oncoming shinobi.

Twenty feet. A kunai found its way into my hand and I hid it with my hair that pooled around my head.

Ten feet. I blinked slowly and looked up.

Zero feet. Three ANBU stood in front of me on the roof.

"Whatever it is, we didn't do it," I told them in advance. I could feel the annoyance rolling off of them in waves.

"The Third Hokage has sent for you."

"Oh, really?" Tala chuckled darkly and I gave her my evil grin.

"One of your wolves have appeared in his office." the middle ANBU informed me. I had jumped up at the words 'your wolves' and went completely still at the words 'in his office'. I slowly turned to look down at Tala before turning to look towards the Hokage's place.

I sent a mind probe in that direction not really believing what the ANBU said. I sensed the presence of many shinobi throughout the building before finding the ones I wanted. The Hokage, Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki (who were on guard duty) and.... Kanti.

I tried to use my mental link with her to demand what she was doing here. However, she blocked me out, but not before respectfully saying, _'Kasumi-sama, may the Moon goddess light your path.'_ Which is the customary greeting for an Alpha wolf. But that did nothing for my fury. I was outraged.

A growl in my throat soon built to a bloodthirsty snarl that caused the ANBU to tense and reach for their weapons. I fell down to all fours my claws scraping the roof tiles with a high pitched shivers down your back sound. My legs bunched and I launched myself into the air and landed on the outer wall. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop running quickly with a speed that the three ANBU who were following me had a hard time keeping up with.

In less than two minutes I was running through the front door. I raced through the halls, still on all fours growling and snarling while passing shinobi left and right. The minuscule part of my mind that was still sane told me that this little incident will be all over the village before sun high tomorrow. I stopped in front of the Hokage's office door and the ANBU finally caught up to me in time to witness me kicking the door open.

Miraculously, the door stayed on its hinges as it banged against the wall. The ANBU would've pounced me if the aura radiating from me wasn't so murderous. My eyes swept the room, barely registering the shocked expressions of the Hokage, Izumo, and Kotetsu, and zeroed in on Kanti. The gray, black, and white wolf froze when our eyes met.

With a bloodcurdling howl I lunged for her but she jumped out of the way. I landed where she had been standing and jumped back into the air to her position I had pinpointed by smell. She leaned back and did a clumsy somersault, landing on her paws.

I followed and she jumped left of me to avoid me. She was way too slow. I caught her by her back right leg and pulled her to me. She let out a yelp of pain and turned to bite me in the arm. That basically says, 'So what you're the Alpha. Screw you!'

I growled and sank my teeth into her shoulder. She scrambled under me, trying to get away from me. To keep her pinned down, I had to use my whole body weight. She summoned her strength and bucked me off, flipping me onto my back. Before I could get on my feet she jumped me, biting my shoulder.

It barely broke the skin, but it kept me in a firm hold. I reached up and sank my teeth into her own shoulder, drawing blood. We writhed on the floor growling, snarling, snorting, biting, clawing, and panting as we fought for the upper hand (paw in Kanti's case). For a moment I was no longer Kasumi of the Leaf. I was Alpha Kasumi Wahya of the Mystic Sky. We rolled back and forth on the ground twisting and turning. Nipping and biting.

Finally I had had enough of it. I curled my legs to my chest and kicked. Hard. Kanti went flying and landed with a loud _thump_. She turned to snarl at me, except I wasn't there. I pounced on Kanti from where I had been crouching behind her. I landed on her back forcing her to lie down on her stomach.

Before she could turn and snap at me I brought my right hand down on her muzzle holding it closed while also keeping her head down. My right leg kept her back legs down and my left hand and leg kept me up above her. I growled viciously near her head. She growled and vainly struggled against my restraining hold. I snarled and this time brought my teeth onto her neck squeezing lightly.

Kanti finally acknowledged her vulnerable position and completely relaxed and whimpered. I stood up slowly and stepped in front of her. She tried to rise to her paws, but I snarled making her freeze. I crouched my entire body tense. I circled her as I would during the hunt before going in for the kill. Kanti cowered beneath me, shivering where she huddled on the floor, her ears flat on the back of her head, her tail between her legs; she cut the perfect picture for submissive.

I stopped in front of her, trying with all my strength not to maim her without an explanation to why she was here. Out of the corner of my, I saw the Third waving the ANBU off who had been walking forward to stop me. Kotetsu and Izumo looked glued to the wall where they watched with slightly wide eyes. I dismissed them for the moment. All that mattered was the insubordinate wolf whimpering below me. I stopped in front of her and leaned forward.

"I gave orders." I hissed through my teeth quietly. Kanti winced waiting for the oncoming storm that was bound to come down on her any second now. "I gave orders. Do not come after me. No matter what. Unless it is a life or death situation do not leave our lands until I returned. Specific. _Orders." _On the last word I slammed my fist into the floor where a crater was formed not an inch away from Kanti's nose. I straightened and looked down at her.

"Explain." I commanded. What I wanted to say was, 'Tell me why the heck you're here or I'll maim you for life,' with a few choice words sprinkled onto it. Kanti swallowed and started to explain.

"Well, you see-" I growled cutting her off. When Kanti says those three words get ready for an extremely long explanation. She liked to beat around the bush and I really didn't have the patience for that at the moment. "We were worried about you so they sent me to check on you and make sure that you were all right. I went against the idea along with more than half the pack. But Atka convinced them." Kanti hastily explained.

I would be touched by their concern if their actions did not go against my direct orders. I sighed and looked at Tala her looked back at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Are you going to maim her now?" She asked innocently. Innocently pushing my buttons, that's what she was doing. I relaxed my stance and Kanti looked up. I nodded at her and she rose from her place on the ground. There was another reason, one that she won't tell me in front of the other shinobi. I turned back to the Third.

"Gomen ne. I was not expecting my pack to disobey me like that. It will not happen again." I apologized. He nodded approvingly at me.

"What will happen to.... your wolf?" He asked pausing for her name and continuing when she provided none.

"I'll send her back home."

"I would prefer that you don't do that." he informed me._ I really don't give jack what you _prefer_ old_ _man_, my aggravated mind thought. "I would prefer you took her under your wing to watch over until you go to your lands yourself."

"I say what my wolves will or will not do." I snapped angrily. Old man Hokage narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"I am not saying. I am giving you an order." I tensed and glared at the Hokage, giving him my 'Glare of Death.' This is my pack.

_You are Alpha of your wolf pack. Your brothers and sisters. But he is your shinobi leader. _Tala reminded me. I snorted glancing at her. The Third _was _my superior. But these were still my wolves.

"You are the Third Hokage and I except that as a leaf kunoichi you are my leader. However, my pack is not obligated to follow your orders. They are obligated to follow mine, the Alpha's. And I need Kanti to go back and tell Atka that I am not dead or wounded or something, else he will come rampaging through the forest, probably tearing it down as he went, to search for me." The Hokage gazed at me before speaking.

"Can't you communicate with them?"

"No."

"Yes." I looked sharply at Tala who was calmly gazing right back at me.

"At this distance?"

"If we combine our mental links, the bond will make it stronger and allow it to stretch farther." Tala explained

_Hmmmm. That could work._ Kanti thought.

"We'll need time to do it." Tala warned me.

_It takes usually two hours to_ _do something like that. _I reminded them. They were both silent contemplating the solution and looking for weak spots. _Are we agreed?_ I asked as I looked from one to the other. They both nodded. I looked back up to the Hokage. "We think there's a way. If we can get in touch, I'll keep Kanti with me. But if not, I'll send her home. Or if my pack tells me something is wrong." I told hem, my mind made up. The Hokage understood more than I could ever know. He knew that I had to keep control over my pack and he understood my over protectiveness over that position. He nodded in agreement.

Sighing I turned to Kanti. "C'mon then. We have work to do." We turned to the door and walked out. As the three of us ran home, I looked to the moon which was a tiny sliver.

_Moon goddess, what will happen_ _next?_

**Author's Note:** I think what I liked best about this chapter was that I was finally able to show Kasumi's true wolf part of her. The Alpha wolf in her that gives commands and expects her pack to follow them. And also how they combine the mental link into normal conversation. Here are a few questions that I want you guys to remember. Who is the man that Kasumi loved? What's their relationship? What did Tala see in the stars that made her hesitant in telling Kasumi? What was the other reason for Kanti's appearance? Is Kasumi's beloved wolf pack in trouble? Find out next time on _Sing Me to Sleep._ XD!

Wolfsong01

Kanti- sings

Atka- guardian spirit


	9. Chapter 8: Truth

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I got the eighth chapter out. Yeah! Ain't you proud of me? Anyways, it took me a few days to write this one mainly because I have that big-end-of-the-year-test and I had to study a bit. I've taken the Reading and English tests and I think I have Math tomorrow. And guess what? I suck at Math! Ok, allow me to rephrase that. I don't suck at it but Math is definitely my weak point. I pray I will do well on it! Due to the fact that I still have three tests to do I will not be updating for a while. Maybe a week or two. I don't know. But please bear with me. As soon as testing is done I'll put my nose to the grindstone and type. This chapter is the longest yet. But I didn't know how to shorten it without leaving something out. Well, since I'm not going to be here for a while you guys need a long chapter to hold you over. Hopefully. And now, without further ado, the next installment of _Sing Me to Sleep._ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto world.

**Chapter 8: Truth**

"Why did you come?" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth when we step through the front door.

"Alsoomse. Kanti is exhausted. It's a wonder she's still standing." Tala scolded me.

"It's all right Tala. I can still-"

"No. You will go get some sleep right now." I interrupted realizing that Tala was right. Kanti shook where she stood. On the journey back here she was panting before we were half-way to the house. Her tongue still lolled out of her mouth as she panted lightly. I suddenly had a creeping suspicion. Pushing my hand to her dry nose my suspicion was confirmed.

Kanti was dehydrated. But how bad was it? Kneeling down beside her I pulled her lip up and pressed a finger to her gum. After waiting a few seconds I removed it. The blood immediately rushed to the area turning the gum color back to normal. Next I lightly pinched the skin of her back. It popped back down immediately when I released it. I sighed quietly in relief. It wasn't bad. Kanti was probably just very thirsty.

"But first, you're getting some water." I stood and led the way to the kitchen with the two wolves walking behind me. I heard a noise and glanced back in time to see Kanti rising from a stumble. With a look from me Tala went to Kanti's side and allowed the she-wolf to lean on her. I hurried to the kitchen to get a big bowl of water. I filled a bowl of room temperature water just as Tala and Kanti walked in.

I set the bowl in front of Kanti and she gratefully lowered her head and drank deeply. She drank all the water in the bowl and still was thirsty enough to drink another full bowl of water. I frowned when she was done. Kanti shouldn't have just water on her stomach but she shouldn't have a lot to eat either. After thinking a minute, I walked to the pantry and pulled out a package of rice powder. I had heard that this was good to give a child when they were dehydrated though I'm not entirely sure on the effect a wolf would have. I gave her very little, mindful of the fact that the powder will expand in Kanti's stomach. When she had eaten enough to my satisfaction, I carried her to my room where I gently set her down.

Thank goodness Kanti was small for her age. Tala was a good six inches longer than Kanti lengthwise and a half a head taller. I stroked the fire in the hearth to life and placed an extremely large feather pillow near it. Then I moved Kanti onto that and adjusted the pillow so that it wasn't too far to keep her warm, or that it was too close to singe her fur.

I walked out of the room and came back soon after with the water bowl in my hands. I set it down before her and she gave a weak wag of her tail to express her appreciation. At first the lazy sign scared me, but from Kanti's expression she was merely drowsy. I quietly walked out and closed the door. Then I walked to the living room and flopped down onto the couch. Tala was already there looking at nothing in particular. I figured that she was lost in her thoughts.

"Now then," I began getting her attention. "What did the stars say?" Tala once again hesitated. "Tala. Answer me." I hissed at her. I was scared stiff. I had no idea what was going on and I hated that feeling of not being in control.

"It's the pack." she finally said. The words hit me like a sledgehammer. I looked at Tala and she gazed back her eyes as grim as death. This was not the time to be messing around. "The pack is in trouble. What kind of trouble? I do not know. That was not revealed to me. What was revealed to me was this; only fire can save the pack."

"Fire?" I exclaimed in surprise. "But the pack is afraid of fire. It burns and destroys all in its path. I was surprised that Kanti allowed herself near the fireplace. How can the pack be saved by something they fear?" Tala only shook her head confusion deep in her eyes. I could feel more confusion dripping into the mental link that we shared between us.

There was silence as I mulled silently over this, trying with all my might not to hyperventilate at the thought of my brothers and sisters in trouble. I knew this would happen. That's why I... But now is not the time to regret my decisions.

"Kanti must have pushed herself too far." Tala murmured aloud. I shook my head at her.

"No. If she had done that, she wouldn't have been able to fight me as she did back in the Hokage's office. There was strength in her bites. She is probably just tired and exhausted. I'd take a guess as to say she hasn't slept, hunted, or drank since she entered the Land of Fire. That's about a three day journey." I concluded nodding to my own statement.

"You should not have attacked her." Tala reprimanded me.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? All I knew at the time was that my underling had disobeyed me. In the pack that calls for severe consequences. I let her off easy, giving her a chance to explain herself. Other pack Alphas would have maimed her on the spot or killed her. You know that better than I do." I snapped back looking at her a little condescendingly.

"I know too well." Tala replied a little wistfully. My look softened to one of sympathy.

"Have you noticed the other ninja coming into the leaf?" not even trying to be subtle in the sudden change of subject.

"Hai." Tala said, a question in her voice.

"Wassup with that?" I asked going into some slang I had heard somewhere.

"Dunno." Tala answered lightly. She sat thinking a minute. "Chunin Exams?" it was more a question than an answer.

"Chunin Exams. That takes me back." I mused. I allowed my mind to take me on a trip down memory lane. After a while, I checked the clock. Three in the morning. Kanti has had at least two hours of sleep. I stood and walked out of the room with Tala right by my side. Entering my room I saw Kanti stir. Before I got near her Kanti's head snapped up to see who had woken her up. Her tensed muscles relaxed instantly when she saw it was us.

Now for the moment of truth. "Why are you here?" I repeated. Kanti tried to stand but I held my hand up and she stayed put.

"Your brother foresaw trouble was coming towards us. Too much for the pack to handle. He said to find you, tell you you need to come back. Soon. Who would not say what the trouble is or when it was coming. He did tell us that only fire could save the pack."

"Again?" I blinked in my surprise.

"Again?" Kanti repeated looking from me to Tala and back. Tala and I exchanged a look then turned to Kanti.

"Tonight right before you came our ancestors sent us a sign. The spoke only to Tala and told her of a danger that was coming to the pack and that only fire can save the pack."

"This is strange." Kanti murmured while glancing a little uneasily at the fire.

"Indeed." I agreed with her. I made my way to my bed. "Come away from the fire Kanti if they make you so uncomfortable. Come to bed." I said as I sat on my futon. I motioned my hand to Tala as well. I was tired of sleeping alone. I lay down and Kanti curled into a ball nestled against my body. Tala laid down on her side with her back touching mine. Sleeping like this we shared our body heat and I had no need for a blanket.

I woke up to find myself intertwined with the bodies of my sisters. In our sleep our positions had changed somewhat. I had moved onto my back and Tala had her head on my right shoulder while her tail curled around my leg. Her left paw was under my shoulder and her right leg was across my chest. Kanti was no longer curled in her ball. Her head was on my stomach and both of her front legs were draped across my mid section. Her back legs were tangled with my own.

My left arm rested on Kanti's back while my right arm hugged Tala close to me. I turned my head to look at the clock. 5:25. I should probably get a shower and get ready for the day. But the warmth of their bodies and the smell of their fur was so comfortable.

I probably smell like a wolf now but that is perfectly fine with me. As if wakened by some inner alarm clock, Kanti opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of them. Looking up at me she thumped her tail softly. Tala woke but kept her eyes closed.

I sat up a little abruptly causing Tala's head and leg to fall off me and Kanti's head fell into my lap. She quickly raised her head and both of them watched me as I stretched. "Good morning," I said through a yawn.

"Good morning." Kanti and Tala replied at the same time. I stood, grabbed my clothes, and got ready for the day.

A few hours later we were walking through the woods, heading towards the bridge where we were supposed to meet Team Kakashi. The bridge was soon in sight, but Kakashi was nowhere to be found. I jumped into a nearby tree and nestled down on a big branch somewhat in the middle preparing myself for a long wait.

Tala and Kanti lay down amid the underbrush completely hidden despite their light patched coats of fur. I looked down at them amazed as I always was at their ability to become completely invisible in plain sight. It was one of the many things I learned from them when I first joined the wolf pack. Looking back up I saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting on the bridge.

_I wonder where Naruto is?_ I asked Tala. And right on cue, Naruto ran through the street and over to where Sakura stood. I heard his greeting to Sakura and his 'hmph' to Sasuke. I won't tell you what happened for the next two hours. Basically we were getting ticked off at Kakashi's lateness. The shinobi suddenly appeared on a beam over the bridge and raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey guys, good morning. Sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life." He greeted in that cheery voice of his.

"Wha?" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time. Sakura glanced around. "Hey, where is Kasumi?" she wondered aloud.

"Here." I stated from where I was standing right behind Naruto. Said genin jumped three feet in the air at my sudden appearance. "Good morning Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi." I greeted nodding at each ninja when I said their name.

"Good morning Kasumi. Good morning Tala." Sakura replied friendly. I wondered why no one asked about Kanti until I looked around. Oh, no wonder. Kanti was still in the underbrush. I turned to where she lay and motioned for her to join us. That got the attention of everyone and they all looked up in expectation.

Kanti raised herself into a crouch and launched herself into the air with such speed I could hardly see her. She appeared next on my left side. Naruto jumped back behind Sakura. Sasuke looked on with a little interest while Kakashi's one visible eye was unreadable. Naruto pointed at Kanti.

"Who's that?" he asked. Kanti stiffened and turned to glare at Naruto.

"My name is Kanti, daughter of Annakpok and Yamka ." she answered icily. Kanti has almost as much wolf pride as me. Naruto looked stunned for a minute.

"Whoa! She talks too?!" he yelled. Kanti snarled back.

"What? You thought me mute as a stupid dog?" Naruto took on a look of indignation.

"Well sor-ee! I'm kinda not used to talking dogs."

"I'm a wolf."

"Whatev-"

"That's enough." I broke in before Kanti attacked Naruto. Turning to Naruto I added, "My entire pack has the ability to speak the tongue of man." Turning again to Kanti I said, "And you need to reign in the attitude." Kanti glared at me and I looked back stoically raising my head slightly to remind her who was at the top.

Kanti stayed like that for a second more before bowing her head to my wishes. Sakura was just staring at her and Kanti looked crossly at her.

"What?" She asked suspiciously. Sakura started as if Kanti had bit her.

"Oh sorry! I've just never seen a wolf's pelt as unique as yours." I cast my eye over Kanti and from my perspective I saw nothing really special about her pelt. But then I was used to it. The whole top half of Kanti's pelt was a smoky gray with darker flecks sprinkled all down her back. The bottom half (which was basically her underbelly, all four legs, and the underside of her muzzle) was pure white. Only her black paws marred the snow white fur.

A single black stripe stretched from Kanti's nose tip to tail tip. Maybe from an outsiders point of view I can see where that would seem unique. The attention moved from us to Kakashi. But before he could say anything Naruto spoke up eagerly.

"I'm ready for the next ninja mission sensei. And hey, c'mon, no more of this dumb beginner stuff, okay? I want a chance to prove myself. I'm talkin' a real mission where I can show what I'm made of. Uhhh, I gotta break out and burn it up! See!!" he just about yelled the last part. I swear flames were shooting out of his eyes.

"Uh, right I get it, that's great Naruto. Now, take it easy would you?" Kakashi asked with his hands held up chest high in a 'calm down' gesture. Naruto's eyes were set on glare as he turned to look, erm excuse me, glare at Sasuke. Naruto turned to face him with an almost defensive position. I didn't want to read his mind but that was alright. Naruto's thoughts were obvious on his face.

"Believe it!" he suddenly yelled out the flames in his eyes back tenfold. I jumped back looking at him with an 'are you crazy?' look. Tala chuckled and Kanti gave a wolf grin.

"Let us know when you're done fantasizing, Naruto, so we can start the mission all right?"

"Right!" Naruto agreed.

"Could you not be so annoying Naruto just for once?" Sakura scolded.

"Aww, but then where would all the fun be?" I mocked complained. The first mission was to pull up weeds in some lady's garden. I didn't join because I felt that the genin could handle this on their own. Honestly.

_Right._ Tala said sarcastically.

"Hmph," was the only sound I made. Naruto went to his job with passion but he was also pulling up the plants.

_I wonder if we should tell him?_ I lazily asked Kanti and Tala.

_Dunno_, Kanti replied. She turned to Kakashi.

"Should we tell him?" she inquired. Kakashi glanced up to see what she was talking about.

"He'll figure it out." he replied before turning again to his book. I looked at Naruto and then back at Tala.

_Ten dollars says he won't figure it out on his own._ I told Tala.

_Ten says he will. _Kanti replied apparently putting her faith with Kakashi.

_My bet's on him not figuring_ _it out_. Tala said not taking her eyes off of Naruto. After the mission was over I had ten more dollars to my name and Naruto had a black eye on his face. The next mission was to collect trash out of the river. This time using my strange water abilities to pinpoint the places in the river that were absolutely filthy. I lay in the shade of the tree on the opposite side of Kakashi.

A loud splash jolted me from my doze. Turning, I saw that Naruto had slipped and was now heading for the waterfall. I tensed but then saw Sasuke jump to save Naruto so I relaxed. I vaguely heard Sasuke say 'You're such a loser' before continuing with my doze. The last mission of the day was to walk a few dogs. In this one, I didn't even make myself known. Nothing much happened. Naruto chose the biggest dog which pulled him around like there was nothing to it.

The mission was soon over and we walked through the village making our way to get another lame mission. Well, we walked. Naruto limped on account of the fact that his dog pulled him through a mime field. Sakura and Sasuke supported him on both sides.

"You're hopeless Naruto." Sakura nagged.

"You're really just one big problem." Sasuke agreed. With an angry growl, Naruto pulled free of his teammates and growled.

"Sasukeeeee- huh? Ah!" His battle cry was cut off by Sakura's arm blocking him.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to finish you off myself!" She told him in an angry yell. Kakashi sighed wearily.

"Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, hm?"

"That's right our teamwork's all messed up and it's all because of you Sasuke. You think you're better than everyone else!" Naruto yelled at his opponent.

"Not everyone. Just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are."

_Oh how wrong you are boy._ I thought smugly. Sasuke stopped walking. "It's a fact." _No it's not. _Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong." Oh, so he was challenging Naruto. I watched with slightly raised eyebrows as Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke. Naruto growled at his challenger. Sasuke's face was stoic as ever. I wondered, not for the first time, what went on inside that head of his.

I concentrated on his face trying to discern his thoughts. A hunter-nin's mask suddenly flashed before my eyes. It had a big red stripe that curled over the place where the nose would be. Another red line slashed on the lower left part of the mask. The markings was that of the Land of Waves.

_I know that mask!_ I realized with a jolt. I blinked and the mask disappeared. I glanced around wondering what had happened. I realized that no more than a few seconds had gone by. It seemed that I had been so tuned into Sasuke's feelings I had accidentally found my way into his mind.

A piercing whistle split through the air. I looked up to see a brown hawk with a white spot on each wing. I watched as it wheeled overhead before flying off. I knew what that meant. So did Kakashi. "Alright you guys. Let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway I have to file a report on this mission." Kakashi told his students.

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Sasuke muttered before turning and walking away.

"Wait! Sasuke I'll go with you!" Sakura called out before running after her teammate. Check that, her crush. My mind wondered back to the mask. I looked at Tala and she at me.

_That was Haku's mask._ I told her my eyes narrowing. She nodded confirming my suspicion. _Why is_ _Haku's mask in Sasuke's memory?_ I mused looking back at Sasuke. From the looks of things Sakura had asked to go with him but he had turned her down again. I was vaguely aware of Naruto asking Sakura to do something together.

Kakashi disappeared not long after in a puff of smoke. I quietly jumped over the fence and landed on the other side. I ran through the streets heading to the forest with Tala and Kanti at my sides. We were soon surrounded by greenery and I stopped under a massive maple tree. It's mighty branches spread high over me. I gazed up at its emerald leaves that clad the rough bark covered branches.

"Kasumi?" Kanti asked hesitantly. I barely heard her.

"Only fire can save the pack." I murmured to myself, thinking hard. I heard a stomach growl. Looking around for the source of the sound I saw Kanti looking a bit sheepish.

"It's been awhile since I have hunted." She said in explanation.

"Me too." Tala agreed. Come to think of it, I hadn't hunted for prey since we came here. Remembering the exhilaration of the hunt I smiled broadly.

"Then let us hunt." Tala smirked and Kanti licked her lips in anticipation. Together we stalked through the forest, stopping to smell the air for prey scents. After at least fifteen minutes of fruitless searching I saw a buck. It looked to be in good shape too. Not to small or thin. The wind picked up and blew towards the male deer. It looked up in alarm and upon seeing us bounded away between the trunks of the trees. "We hunt my sisters." I growled, excitement lancing through my being.

About twenty minutes later, I was lying on my back dozing under the warmth of late afternoon sun. Blood dripped from my claws and covered my hands to the wrist. The warm red substance also surrounded my mouth and turned my white teeth red. Somehow, it had even managed to find its way into my hair.

Kanti and Tala lay on either sides of me; following my lead and dozing. Unlike me, their paws and muzzles had been wiped clean of blood. I was just entering the sleep realm when a familiar piercing whistle broke through the silence. I jumped and saw the same hawk wheeling above my head.

That means the Hokage wants me too. Huh. I stood and still half asleep walked between the trees, my sisters not to far away.

_What about the deer? _Kanti asked sleepily. I looked back at the remains of our kill. I smelled a bear making its way over in our direction drawn by the scent of blood and the prospect of an easy dinner.

_It'll be taken care of._ I answered. They must have smelled the bear by then for they nodded their agreement. We rushed through the forest at such a speed the green blur soon changed to grays, light browns, and splashes of other colors. I stopped briefly to jump onto a rooftop and take in my surroundings. I spotted the Hokage's place and headed straight for it.

"Wait, Alsoomse!" Tala called after me. But I didn't answer. I wanted to get this over with. I raced inside and through the halls. Surprisingly, there were very little shinobi in here today. Weird. I paused to sniff the air; pinpointing the Hokage's whereabouts in the palace. I rushed over to where he was and in my hurry I failed to notice the other scents that permeated that area.

When a reached the doors to the room I heard muffled voices. When I finally stopped to listen I noticed what Tala had tried to tell me. I was still covered in blood. I turned to go and clean up a little but to my great dismay the Hokage called out loud enough for me to hear.

"Come in." That is so not right. I hadn't even knocked yet! Oh well. Better to get it over with. Swiping my tongue around my lips in a last minute attempt to clean up I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Every jounin in the village was there. Every jounin in the village turned to look at me. Every jounin in the village is going to kill me. I know it. Holy cow. I didn't look at them and instead look straight at the Hokage.

My outer exterior was calm while inside I was panicking. I closed the door but not before Tala and Kanti slipped in. I walked across the room holding my head high and my back straight. Why does everyone hate me so much?

_Not everybody hates you_. Tala soothed. It was true enough. But everyone at least treated me with hostility. That's not exactly good for my ego. They parted so I could walk in between two groups of jounin. When I got to the desk at which the Hokage sat at the two groups closed behind me like a dungeon door. I started to get claustrophobic and began to panic. Tala sent me calming images and I allowed myself to ride on those. I bowed respectfully to the Third.

"You wished to see me?" I asked giving myself a mental high-five when my voice came out smooth and unbroken.

"Yes. You wanted to speak to the jounin and chunin. Well, here is the majority of them and since I can't have all of the shinobi together at once I thought you might as well tell this big group." I blinked at him. Turning around to face the group of jounin and apparently some of the chunin as well I kept my face calm and steady. Not like my inside.

_Oh no what do I say? What do I say? What do I say?!_ I wailed in desperation.

_How about telling them the truth._ Tala suggested with some amusement in her voice.

_But where do I start? There is so much to tell!_ I started to panic again.

_I'll start with the clan history to let them how it all began then you pick up where your story begins._ _Okay_. I agreed hurriedly. Tala stepped up to my side. All eyes flicked down to Tala. She gazed back at them, her mind a calm sea. I allowed myself to float in it and my pounding heart slowed to a steadier pace. We sat down on the floor in the same flowing motion, perfectly in sync. This seemed to unnerve some of the ninja for they shifted uncomfortably.

"Long ago," Tala began in a distant faraway voice. "Exactly fifty years before Konoha was founded Umi, the head of the Wahya clan, grieved the constant fighting. Sometimes her Clan would get killed in the crossfire, as with her younger brother. Wanting to protect her family she traveled far across the forest in search of a powerful Tribe that she had heard about and hoped to ally herself with.

This Tribe was known to her only by legend. But she thought to herself that every story has a true beginning. For where do legends happen? By a true event that man stretches with exaggeration. Umi searched the entire forest but found not a trace of the mighty warriors.

In desperation, Umi traveled further and further, driven by something deep within. Many days and nights passed. Soon the days turned to weeks. And the weeks turned to the full course of the moon. And the moon changed six times. Umi was tried beyond imagination. She traveled through dark woods, hot deserts, savannas that lasted for days; all the while avoiding fighting shinobi and wild animals. Soon Umi came across a cliff.

Without thinking too much about it in fear of giving up Umi climbed the sheer cliffs. For a shinobi it would've taken three hours. But for Umi it took one whole day. When the young woman reached the top, she found herself face to face with a wolf. At first she thought she would be killed by them. But instead of eating her, the wolf helped her over the top of the cliff. Umi quickly understood that these wolves were not normal wolves. There was something in their eyes. They did not have the look of an animal in them. There was an intelligent gleam in them.

Also the fact that the color of their pelts and eyes ranged from red to gold to blue to purple. Umi introduced herself bowing low and respectfully. She told the wolves of her quest and asked if if they would be so kind as to help her. The wolves took her to their leader who, to her immense surprise, spoke the tongue of man.

She repeated her quest and plea for the Alpha male of the pack. He stood still and silent for a long time, staring at Umi. Umi refused to back down and she gazed back calmly. Finally the wolf answered her. 'We are who you seek.' After the shock died down, Umi and the Alpha discussed the proposition Umi had brought. By the time the sun rose they made their decision.

A ceremony soon took place. The Healer came out and sliced a long gash through Umi's arm and the Alpha's front leg. Placing the two wounds together, their blood seeped into each other's body. The Healer proclaimed them litter mates and the Alliance was sealed with blood. Ever since then, for every child born to the main household of the Wahya Clan they found a sister or brother among the Tribe. More than once the child would leave to live with the wolf pack.

The Tribe moved to the Land of Fire and protected the Wahya Clan for a long time. It was not until Konoha was founded when the pack left for their own lands. Before they left they said one day a spirit of their ancestors would be reborn into the Wahya Clan. The child would grow to have great powers and lead the pack out of a time of darkness." Tala bowed her head. Her recitation was done. She hadn't spoken all the truth. That was unusual. I wondered if there was something I should leave out as well. _Tell them everything._ Tala encouraged me. I nodded and looked up to meet the eyes of the jounin who now not only mad but was also confused. Tell me to smell out a three day scent, no problem. Ask me to take a message to Suna and back in one day, I'm the girl for the job. Give me an A-ranked assassination mission, when does the fun begin? Stand me in front of a handful of jounin and make me give a speech, that's where I draw the line.

I swallowed trying so hard to keep my lunch down.

_Don't panic. Just breathe._ Kanti soothed. Tala allowed her calm to flow into my mind. I held onto that and launched into my story.

"It started when I was four years old. I was already showing signs of a great ninja. Even at that young age I was able to control my chacra. My parents were proud of me and so was the rest of the clan. At least, that's what I thought. On the night of April 15th twenty-one years ago my..." I trailed off as the memories came back. So sharp and clear that they took my breath away.

_Go on_. Tala gently nudged me on. I looked back up.

"My entire Clan was murdered." Those who knew me a few years back namely Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Kakashi already knew this and looked away from me when they heard it again. All the other jounin looked shocked and confused.

"I've never heard of any Wahya Clan being destroyed." I looked directly at the speaker and he started to squirm under my gaze. My lip curled in contempt.

"That's because the elders saw fit not to tell anyone. They kept the massacre of my people secret and only those who were told of it knew it had happened." I paused to gather my thoughts. "The one who had led the murder were Kuroi a member of the one single side branch of the Clan. And why?

Because he wanted me dead out of pure hatred. But he knew that my family would give him a long death should he try to touch me. So he had to get rid of the protectors first. Then that which they were protecting would be left unguarded. And so he murdered them all. Even the ones helping him.

Until finally the only Wahya members were me and him. I remember so vividly. I couldn't see his face because he was hidden in shadow. He had just killed my mother in front of me and I had heard the death cry of my father. He was covered in blood and none of it was his. I could tell because my nose was already highly developed.

He lifted his katana high above his head and it came down in a killing strike. That's when it happened. The heat was the first thing I noticed. The second was his katana stopping in mid-blow. The third and final thing I was aware of was the intense anger; the intense hate. It was like a flood that completely engulfed me and I was lost in it.

The next thing I know I'm waking up, lying beside the body of my mother. I looked down to see I was covered in blood. I was scared at first and then went into panic when I realized it wasn't my own. Then the memories of the night hit me. I looked back to see where the remains of Kuroi lay. If it were not for my attuned sense of smell I would not have been able to recognize him.

In my rampage I had torn his leg and arm clean off, broken almost all of his ribs, ripped the skin of his face off, and had ripped his entrails out. Later I discovered that by some strange power Kuroi had lived through it all. He only died when I smashed his heart in.

I was numb with shock. I couldn't do anything except lie there beside my cold dead mother and hope beyond reason that she was only sleeping. At exactly 5:30 in the morning the ANBU arrived at the scene. When they found me they took me to the hospital and the doctors said that the only thing wrong was that I was in shock although it was wearing off by the time I was examined.

After ANBU had interrogated me, the elders decided to keep it all a secret. They soon had the entire house cleaned and everything looked like nothing happened. I went back to the house and lived there by myself, providing myself with the vegetable garden and fruit orchard that grew in the backyard. I enrolled myself into the academy and learned how to be a ninja. I acted like I was normal. Like there was nothing wrong with me. But I knew that I was a living time bomb.

Anything could set me off. I would have about one minute I could hold it off before I changed. I had no idea what I changed to until one day I lost it by the river and I saw my reflection. I took on the form of a giant wolf. I was shocked right back into changing. It was like that all throughout my life. Fighting for control. Until he came." I paused for breath and thought of that day once again.

"Alpha Nava came to me one day while I was sitting at home. He told me who he was and where he came from. At first I was surprised and was incredulous but then again he did speak the tongue of man. And his pelt was a golden red. The sun slanting through the trees lit his pelt up like fire.

His eyes were jade green. I had never in my life seen a wolf like him before. So I listened to him as he told me exactly what was happening. He offered to train me, to help me with my powers which through him I learned was my kekkai genkai.

And without knowing fully what I was doing I excepted his offer. He trained me every night and every off day I had for three years. Four years ago he told me that in order for me to finish my training I must come with him to his lands. To the Land of Nahimana Mapiya which translates as 'mystic sky'. I had to leave the Leaf Village.

I told him I didn't want to go; that I wouldn't abandon my friends. He left for his pack but not before saying that I would regret my decision. Half a year later I left on a mission with..." here the words stuck in my throat. Tala didn't try to encourage me to talk. She instead took up story and continued where I had left off.

"Alsoo-Kasumi left on an A-ranked mission with Kin Itsuki." I winced at the name and an image flashed through my head. Silver highlighted with gold. Dark black and blue eyes. A smile that lit his face up. _Kin. _

"The mission was going well until they came within ten miles of the Leaf. Rouge ninjas ambushed them. Kasumi and Kin were tired, low on chacra, and surprised. They fought them off while I ran for help. But I could still see what was happening through Kasumi's eyes. They were fighting hard but not hard enough.

Kasumi accidentally lost control and changed. She went on a rampage killing all in her path. Finally the last few fled the battle and Kasumi started to go after them to finish them off. Kin tried to stop her; I saw him running towards Kasumi. I was pushed out of Kasumi's mind by some force I couldn't see. I could only run faster to get help. When we finally got there Kasumi was holding Kin's head in her lap. A huge slash split his midriff wide open.

Kasumi looked shocked and confused. Kin had long since drew his last breath but Kasumi's mind wouldn't register it. The medic-nin called his time of death and Kasumi was taken to the hospital. The next day Nava came and asked her again if she would come with him. She still said no saying that Kin was all Nava's fault.

So Nava went to the Third and pleaded his case. As soon as Kasumi was discharged from the hospital the Hokage gave her a mission. To go and finish her training with the wolves. Kasumi had no choice but to obey." The jounin's eyes snapped up to look at the Third Hokage who was nodding, confirming Tala's story. I took up the story here now that the worse part was over.

"But there was a catch. I was to become a warrior of the pack and in order to do that I must go through a certain ceremony. This ceremony is an ancient tradition in which a young wolf goes off for a full moon to survive on its own. This teaches the wolf about the importance of the pack. Why we must stay together to survive.

One of the things that happen during the ceremony is that the entire pack attacks the wolf if seen by them. Not to kill. Just as they would should they find a loner on our lands. But there wasn't any time for that. I had to learn other things at the same time. There was only one thing to do. I had to become a missing nin." The jounin were looking incredulous but I kept talking. "Five months later an opportunity opened itself. There was a spy in our Village posing as a civilian.

Only two ANBU and the Hokage knew about him. They were absolutely sure without a doubt that he was a spy. After making sure for myself, I killed him on orders of the Hokage. Because no one knew he was a spy people thought that I had murdered him for no reason. As predicted the shinobi immediately assumed I had gotten out of hand. With this in mind they wanted to take me down.

Tala and I had hightailed out of the Village right after the murder and this helped convince the court that I was guilty. By the time ANBU were sent to hunt me down I was at the border of the Leaf and headed toward the Grass Village. I cut through the border countries and crossed Suna to arrive in the Land of Mystic Sky. And thus my training began. I had asked the Hokage to put another name in the Bingo Book. I took on the name of my ancestor, Umi. For three years I trained always put on guard by bounty hunters looking for rewards. And finally my mission is over." As soon as I was finished I stood and faced the Hokage.

"Can I go now?" I asked sounding like a little kid. He looked slightly amused and nodded. I turned to the door and started towards it, Kanti and Tala at my heels.

"Oh and Kasumi?" I stopped and looked back at the Third. "Clean up after you hunt next time. I will expect you in my office tomorrow morning." I wondered what he wanted. With a guilty conscience I realized he must want to know how the communication thing went.

If I made contact or something. "The rest of you are dismissed." He continued speaking to the assembled jounin. I was the first one out of the door. I walked to the nearest window and opened it so I could jump down instead of walking out of the building. I had put my left foot on the sill and prepared to jump out. But before I could, Kakashi walked behind me. He said but one word to me.

"Traitor."

I froze and turned to stare at his retreating form in shock. He didn't believe me.

**Author's Note:** Whew! That was a monster of a chapter to write. Kakashi doesn't believe Kasumi! I always hated when I told the truth and no one believed me! It's so annoying. So if you liked it please review. Seriously, when I get a review it motivates me to write. Oh and dear readers, if I forget to put a disclaimer up at the top of the page please by all means get on to me. I need to not forget to write that. And by the way, I strongly believe that Naruto is stronger than Sasuke. I mean c'mon! Without the fox's Chacra Naruto has a whole bunch of it and plenty of energy to boot. And he has the Nine Tails inside him. The _Nine Tailed Demon Fox Spirit_. Also known as King of the Chacra Beasts because he is the most powerful. And the kid just won't give up. Alright that's all I got to say for now. I'll see y'all later. Bye!

Wolfsong01

Annakpok- free

Yamka- blossom

Kuroi-black

kekkai genkai- bloodline trait

Kin- golden

Itsuki- tree


	10. Chapter 9: Anger Management and Omens

**Author's Note:** I finally got this wrote! Truth is I got grounded again. But I was allowed to have my laptop on weekends so it was slow going. I get it back for good this Saturday. That is if I don't lose it and get in another argument with my Dad. I do a few time skips in this. Nothing big. Just a few hours. I can't think of anything else to say. Only please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it. Only Kasumi and her pack.

**Chapter 9: Anger Management and Omens**

_He didn't believe me._ _Snap. Crrrraaaaaacck. Boom. _

_Snap. Crrrrrrrraaaaaaacccccck. __**Boom.**_ I stare at the two oaks I had snapped at the base as if cutting through wet paper.

_.......I think you broke them......._ Tala silently muttered uselessly from where she stood away from me a few yards back. I let out a harsh laugh that held no amusement. "What gave you that idea? The snap or the boom?" I answered sarcastically. I need to stop and get control of myself. But its so hard. I am quaking with anger. It's a miracle I'm still on my feet, with the way I'm shaking.

_"Traitor."_ Kakashi's single worded refusal to accept the truth burned me to the core. He certainly knew how to get to me. I hate it when people don't believe me. That's as good as calling me a liar and I, Alpha Kasumi Wahya of the Land of Mystic Sky, am not. A. _Liar._

A growl started to build deep in my throat. I fought it but I was still so angry. I allowed the growl to escape my throat followed closely by my claws. The nearest maple tree fell under my hand. I forced the anger to drain from my system, calming myself down. I was almost completely calm when the word popped into my head again and it set my blood on fire. Oh, for crying out loud! This was getting out of hand. I needed a walk. I turned on my heel and swiftly loped out of the forest.

"You shouldn't be here." Tala muttered a little uneasily as we walked down the street. She was probably right, with me fighting to control my anger and all. But there was so much flurry and movement in the streets of Konoha as opposed to the forest that surrounds it. I usually don't like it; I prefer the serenity of the woods. But I'm, what you might call, ADD. Not that much but enough to help me in battle.

Right now, I'm relying on that to keep my mind off of Kakashi. Kanti suddenly appeared in front of me looking agitated.

"Three Sand genin threatened a little academy kid." she informed me breathily. The anger came roaring back into my system. How dare some whelps think they can came into a Village, not even their own Village, and threaten the children from that Village. Outrageous!

"Did they hurt them?" I asked my face a stoic mask.

"No, thanks to the intervention of Sasuke Uchiha. There would've been more fighting if this red headed kid didn't show up. He was really good. Despite being a genin I didn't sense him until about a minute of his arrival." A minute? Only a jounin at Kakashi's level is that smooth. Wait.... red headed....Sand genin....

"What was this red head's name?" I inquired slowly.

"Gaara of the Desert." Gaara. The One-Tail! Shukaku! They allowed that emotionally unstable kid to the Chunin Exams? Ridiculous! What are they thinking?! This bit of information only fueled my annoyance and anger.

"Take me to them." I ordered. Kanti nodded and ran at a pace that actually kicked the dirt off of the stone paths. I ran right behind her, almost on her tail. She suddenly stopped and I could see why. The three genin were walking two streets to the right going north. I ran to where the street they walked turned a corner and stopped a few yards down. Seeing a rain barrel I knocked it over so that its contents spilled into the street beside me.

I crossed my arms across my chest and placed a foot on the wall behind me. I lowered my head and appeared relaxed though inside the urge for the taste of blood threatened to overwhelm me. Tala lay down on her belly with her head on her paws. Kanti had gone to lounge on the left opposite corner. She suddenly looked up and stared intensely at something while turning her head slightly towards me. Three new scents arrived on the wind. Here they come.

_Try not to kill them._ Tala cautioned me. I merely grunted. The genin finally rounded the corner. The first one I saw was the red head. He had ice blue eyes and the word 'love' tattooed on his forehead above his left eye. He wore what looked like a black jumpsuit with a white sash wrapped around him. A brown sling held a huge guard to his back. The ninja beside him was a kunoichi.

Her blond hair was held back in four ponytails. Her guarded teal eyes went from uncertainty to caution in a heartbeat. She wore a light lavender tunic that fell to the middle of her thighs. A fishnet shirt could be seen above her tunic around the shoulders and on her left and right legs. She had what looked like a huge fan on her back.

On her other side another boy walked in what looked like a puppet master outfit, with the cat ears, make-up, and everything. He had a huge (what is it with Sand ninja and huge objects?) mummy. I could only guess that was his puppet. His dark eyes also looked cautious as they surveyed the road ahead, but relaxed when he saw just me and Tala. Big mistake. Tala's head lifted and watched them unblinkingly.

I peered at them from the corner of my eye. The tension in the air grew slightly as they walked wearily past. When they had moved not five feet from where I stood, I lifted my hand, fingers curled chest high and made a fist. In two seconds the water rose from the grounds. It hardened and thickened at the same time, turning it into a cement wall. The genin stopped and quickly turned around to face me. Lazily, I pushed me off of the wall and walked towards the shinobi.

I stopped in front of them and spread my feet slightly apart and crossed my arms. Tala took my right while Kanti appeared and took my left. The Sand ninja took fighting stances but I raised my hand.

"No need for that. I merely wanted to talk to you." That didn't ease the weariness in their faces but they relaxed from their stances. Well, that is two of them did. Gaara stood emotionless with his arms crossed just like me. I looked from one to another my eyes lingering on each face before moving on to the next.

"Which one?" I inquired not taking my gaze from the genin.

"The cat." Kanti replied and I saw with satisfaction the surprise on all of their faces. Even Gaara's eyes widened a bit. I zeroed in on the puppet master. He had gotten over his shock and was now standing perplexed. I studied his features waiting for his name to pop up.

"Kankuro." I suddenly said. This shocked him once more.

"Yeah. How did you know my name?" he asked. I just shrugged. It's a talent of mine. If I see a face and read their name once, I remember it. I don't know where I heard his name but apparently I did. I stepped forward until I was one foot away from the kid.

"A little bird told me about some trouble you were causing earlier today, boy." I said in a dangerous tone.

"So what?" He snorted. I growled low and my eyes flashed angrily. My chacra lashed out to whip the air around me. I snatched the front of his outfit and pulled him forward until we were literally nose to nose.

"What the heck makes you think that you have the right to march into another shinobi village and start threatening the children of that village. Particularly a shinobi village you are currently allies with?" I asked slowly. He had no answer for me.

"I apologized for him." Gaara told me in a monotone. I turned on him.

"And are you your brother's keeper? Is he unable to speak? Is he too dumb to talk? If not then I think he can speak for himself." I turned back to Kankuro. I didn't say anything more but there was no need to. My expression said everything. The boy looked uneasy and a tad bit frightened. He raised his hands in a peaceful way.

"Alright. I apologize for my behavior. I was totally out of line. Gomen ne." I let him go. But I decided to give him a fair warning.

"If you so much as look at any of the children the wrong way I will be on you like wolves to a kill." I mentally laughed maniacally at the analogy because it was so very true. Kankuro glanced down at the wolves on either side of me. "Oh no, don't worry about them. It'll be just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you and you hitting the ground." He gulped.

_You've had your fun. Now let's go. _Tala told me.

"Hmph." was all I said glancing down at her. I raise my hand chest high with my fingers curled again. This time I straighten my fingers with a flicking motion. The wall behind the Sand ninjas collapsed into water again and splashed on the ground. I turned and walked back to the wall. I paused crouching below it.

"Don't even think about it, Gaara." I said as I felt the blood lust rise in the sadist genin. "You tell Shukaku that he owes me." I informed Gaara, predicting correctly what was going on inside the kids mind. I jumped the wall before he could answer. I ran at a breakneck pace until we were almost to the house.

I slowed to a walk and looked around, enjoying the view. I finally noticed that Tala was being extremely quiet. She isn't a talker, but she usually says things now and then in order to keep things from getting awkward. As if I would be awkward around her. But whatever. She's never this quiet.

I stopped completely and look at her. Both of my sisters stop beside me and wait for me to walk forward. Tala has an annoyed look on her face. She finally looked up at me.

"You're so full of it." she told me annoyed. I laughed.

OOO

"Are you sure this is how it works?"

"Of course I am."

"You've done this before?" That's the tenth time I've asked Tala that. Her exasperation was apparent in the heavy sigh that followed my question.

"Yes, Alsoomse." She replied. I nodded but I was still a little unsettled. Tala had just told me how we were going to communicate with Atka. First Kanti would stretch her mind to its limits which were probably to the edge of the Fire country. Kanti hasn't mastered the distance yet, but her link is strong and will hold as a stable base.

Then Tala will enter into Kanti's mind and move along her link until she is at the edge. She will basically latch herself onto Kanti's link and then stretch herself to her limit, which should be the boundaries of our lands. Then I will enter through Kanti, into Tala until I'm at her edge. I will stretch my link to its limits which should be right into the heart of the camp.

It would be better with four wolves. In that case there would be someone to support the middle which tends to be the weakest. We'll just have to make do. At least that's what Tala said. I'm not so assured. It's a brilliant plan. The problem is I will have to leave my body completely and I don't like the idea of my body in such a vulnerable position. Especially since that day I came home and found someone spying on me. That was so not cool.

"You'll be fine." Tala reassured me. Kanti and Tala got into position on either side of me from where I sat on the floor in the middle of a diagram Tala had drawn on the floor with our blood mixed together. This was suppose to substitute for the fourth wolf. Kanti closed her eyes and concentrated. Her side of the diagram started to glow with a faint purple light. After a few seconds she nodded ever so slightly. I would've missed it if I wasn't staring so hard at her. I new question popped into my head. I quickly turned to Tala and right before she started I asked it.

"Has this ever actually worked before?" This time Tala looked uncomfortable. She hurriedly closed her eyes and entered Kanti's mind. _Oh great._ I thought sarcastically.

The purple light shone brighter on Tala's side. After an even longer time I heard Kanti say, _All right._ Here goes nothing. I closed my eyes and reached out towards Kanti. Right before I entered her mind I realized the light engulfed us completely.

_Those ANBU are probably going 'what are they doing_ now.' I dryly thought before plunging into Kanti's being. I immediately found the link and followed it like a path. Without moving too much I flew down her link. I was aware of the Village passing by in seconds. I flew into the forest and weaved among the trunks of the trees.

Not five seconds later I was on the boundary of the Fire country. Here was the tricky part. I could feel my link with my body weakening and it scared me to think of leaving it behind. Scared.....and exilerated me. It scared me to leave my body behind and risk not being able to get back to it. But also the thought of flying high among the clouds without a care in the world was tempting.

Just to follow the breeze wherever it'll take me. It was so tempting. Memories coursed through me unbidden. Running through the forest top speed, dodging trunks, leaping over fallen branches, splashing through streams. The fierce joy of the hunt with your brothers and sisters along side you. The blood coursing through your veins on the night of the full moon as you raise your head and lift your voice in song. A song that defied the world.

_I think I'll stick to being earth bound._ I mused.

_Good luck_. Kanti whispered to me as I entered Tala's mind. Right at the edge I came to a sudden stop. I couldn't move at all.

_Push with all your might._ Tala instructed me calmly. I leaned back before pushing forward so hard I stumbled onto Tala's link. I righted myself and felt unusually light. Light and feathery. With a jolt I realize that I had broken free from my body. I started down Tala's link. At first slow and cautious then fast and risky.

The desert of the Land of Wind blurred past me. Soon the sand dunes turned to a sea of grass. I recognized it as the plains that led right to the cliffs. I also noticed that not only was I moving forward, but I was starting to gain altitude as well. The cliffs soon came into sight and I rushed along to meet them. Right before I peaked the tall cliffs I came to the edge of Tala's link.

I took a few seconds to latch onto Tala's mind as well as I could. When I was prepared I started to climb the last few yards of the cliff. The going was a lot harder now that I was forging my own path. I finally reached the top and started across the clearing at the top. An electric shock shot through my chest transfixing me to the ground for a milli-second before I was thrown back.

_What's happening?!_ I screamed as I fell down and back. The land went by in a blur that spun my head around. I was going to be sick. Fire flared up beneath my flesh and burned me so badly I screamed in agony.

_Kasumi...._ I knew that voice. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by white light.

_Kasumi_. I turned to the voice. There stood a wolf-man. Not exactly one or the other. He had the head and body of a wolf but he stood up on his hind legs like a man. He wore a long white tunic that fell to the middle of his calves. His chestnut fur grew long at the top of his head like hair and he held them back with tiny braids.

_You're too late. The only thing that can save the pack is fire._ What? But images flashed through my head before I could do anything else. My entire pack in chains and being forced to march. The once proud wolves reduced to nothing but begging dogs. Blood covered the ground and wails ripped through the air. I saw...oh goddess, I saw the bodies of the cubs piled carelessly, jumbled together. I screamed again, this time out of sorrow. Darkness overcame me hiding me from the images.

"Alsoomse? Alsoomse! Wake up. You must wake up!"

"Lemme sleep...." I mumbled as I turned on my side. A sigh of relief ruffled my hair.

"Alsoomse we must go now. "

"Five.. more..... minutes." I muttered.

"It's 8:30 A.M." she informed me.

"So wha- Hokage!" I screeched as I leaped up into the air as if pricked by a hedgehog. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I splashed water on my face and looked up into the mirror. My hair was coming out of its ponytail, but it wasn't too messy. I ran out the door almost slamming it closed on Tala and Kanti. As we jumped from the outer wall to the branches of the forest I turned to Tala.

"What happened last night?" Tala looked troubled.

"Something pushed you back. It unbalanced you so much it took all my strength to hang on to you. I almost lost you." She informed me trailing off into a whisper. When I looked at her she was staring at me with such fear that it almost broke my heart.

_It's all right dear one. _I crooned to her gently. I_'m here. I'm okay. I'm...we're going to be fine._ Tala nodded. I looked back ahead.

"I saw my brother." I said

"Cheveyo?" Tala asked surprised. I nodded.

"The druid?" Kanti asked surprised. I glanced at her sharply.

"Do you know any other Cheveyo's?" I asked sarcastically.

"What did he say?" Tala questioned.

"He said you're too late. The only thing that can save your pack is fire." I sent the same images that were shown to me flow into Kanti's and Tala's mind. We were quiet for some time.

"Arggghhhhhh!" I suddenly yelled out in frustration. I stopped and my sisters stopped beside me. "It's the same thing over and over and over again. 'The only thing that can save the pack is fire. Only fire can save the pack. Fire alone can save the pack.' I don't care how it's worded. That prophecy is getting on my nerves!" I started forward again with gusto. We didn't speak as we traveled the rest of the way to the Hokage's place.

"You're late." is the first thing he says when we walk through the door.

"Hai." I reply. He glanced up at me, took in my expression, and suddenly I have his undivided attention. We stood in front of him and he nodded at us in a signal to start.

"We tried."

"What happened?" I took a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh.

"We were pushed out."

"What do you mean, 'pushed out'?" He asked.

"I didn't get one foot across the border before I was pushed out by someone or something. It was extremely strong. Somethings not right." The Hokage clasped his hands in front of his mouth and studied me.

"What would you have me do?"

"I need to go back to them." He was quiet for some time. "I know I just got back, but my pack is in trouble and they need me."

"How do you know this isn't a trap?"

"What else would explain my inability to enter my own lands?" The Hokage stared at me a bit longer. "Let's wait awhile. Try again and let's see what happens." I'm unhappy with this answer but I nod. He nodded signaling for my dismissal.

_You should have pushed your request._ Tala said ominously. As I look back at the Hokage's office door, I can't help but agree with her.

OOO

A few hours later we were sitting in the exact same places at the exact same time in the exact same ticked off mood we were in yesterday. I really didn't want to see Kakashi, but I had torn down two oak trees. If that doesn't cool me off I don't know what can. Anyway, Nava gave me training that should help me with my anger. I don't want to let down my mentor so I kept repeating the same line over and over again in my head. _He who angers you controls you. He who angers you controls you._ A frustrated yell grabbed my attention towards the bridge where the three genin were waiting. I had come only fifteen minutes ago seeing as Kakashi was as late as ever so I wasn't as mad as Team 7.

"Why, why, why! Its always the same! He sets the time then we have to wait hours for him." Sakura yelled frustrated.

"It's not fair!" Naruto agreed raising a fist in the air.

"What about my feelings? I rushed here so fast I didn't have time to blow dry my hair!" She lamented.

"And I didn't even have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto announced. I stared at him from where I sat on my perch. Uh, can we say gross?

"You uh, didn't? That's really disgusting Naruto." Sakura said deflating from her previous anger.

_Don't be a hypocrite, you did the same thing._ Tala chided me playfully.

_That happened one time._ I sniffed. I looked up to see Kakashi appear on a beam.

"Hey good morning guys. Sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"You liar!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time. Kakashi jumped down to join them on the bridge.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin Exams. All three of you." I froze completely. "These are the application forms." He continued holding out three pieces of paper. "Application forms?"

"You're repeating me Sakura. This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready you can wait till next year."

"Alright! Kakashi-sensei you rock!" Naruto yelled while jumping Kakashi despite his sensei's protests. The jump caused Kakashi to spin in a circle with Naruto clinging to his neck.

"Hey! Do-Don't slobber on my vest." Kakashi cried indignantly as he extricated himself from Naruto's grip. "Whoever wants to take the exams sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy. It's at 3:00 pm. five days from now. That's it." Kakashi continued as he handed the forms out to the genin. "Hahaha. Chunin Exams. Chunin Exams!" Naruto said excitedly. The three kids took their leave of Kakashi and he watched them walk away. He turned around to walk the opposite way just to find me blocking his path.

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi watched his team walk off to do whatever and mull over their decision. He turned to go back to the memorial stone but found his way blocked by none other than Kasumi. She stood with hands on hips, feet spread shoulder length. Her jaw was set and her eyes flashed an angry gray as they did when she was upset. _She's going to tell me off for calling her a traitor._ Kakashi thought to himself. But she surprised him when she launched into her rant.

"What are you thinking?! A hot-head, stubborn, hyperactive, knuckle-headed, whelp like Naruto won't last five _seconds_ in the Chunin Exams. Suppose the seal breaks?" Of course. She was worried about the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"I wouldn't risk any of my pupils lives unless I thought they couldn't handle it. I wouldn't let my comrades die, unlike you." Kakashi answered scornfully. Her eyes went from gray to purple and her chacra lashed out to whip around her. The very air was becoming thick to breathe.  
"How dare yo-" she broke off suddenly and the chacra disappeared from the air. Her eyes returned to the normal navy blue and her head snapped to the west at something only she could see. She stood frozen for a few seconds. "Tala..." she murmured.

"Yeah. I feel it too." Tala replied with a look of intense concentration.

"This isn't good." Kanti murmured. A hoot brought Kakashi's attention up towards the sky. An owl wheeled overhead. It was too far away for Kakashi to make out what species it was. He looked back down to confront Kasumi only to find her staring at the owl with a look of utter horror. Her face looked deathly white, the blood drained from her usually lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were wide and the look on her face was one who looked out of a grave. Tala and Kanti had the same look in their eyes.

"An owl."Kanti breathed.

"The bird of death." Tala muttered.

"This is a bad omen indeed." Kasumi said with a shocked voice. She looked back down, a ghost of a glare on her face. "We're not finished here." She growled. Then she turned and bolted into the forest with her two wolves at her side. Kakashi stared after her. Something started to gnaw on his insides. _Stop_ _it, Kakashi. She's a traitor. A lying traitor._ Kakashi told himself. But he couldn't deny it. Kakashi was starting to worry about Kasumi.

Kasumi's POV

_This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. This is- _

"Kasumi! Enough! We'll find a way to get to them."

"We've tried for six times Tala! It's almost dawn, we haven't eaten, all of us are exhausted, and we failed each time. Something has gone wrong. We have to leave!"

"I know. I know. But the Hokage told us to wait. Now we've tried six times just like you said and each time failed. Get some sleep and when you wake up we'll go the Third and plead our case. We'll push until he gives in." I nodded and allowed a dreamless sleep to overcome me. I was so tired. Ever since we got home after we saw the owl, we had tried again and again to reach through the boundaries. Each time passing out for a few hours after we were rejected.

After each passing out session trying again. When I did wake up, it was 5:00 in the afternoon. I stumbled into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. A small debate issued between me and Tala on if I should shower or not. I decided to take one not only because I needed it but because I wanted it. I stepped under the head of the shower and turned the knob all the way hot.

The water came out first as ice-cold. It fell on top of my head and ran down my back. Waking up instantly, I sucked in my breath at the shock. But it soon warmed up and I had to turn the knob a little to the cold side to get it to my desired warmth. I can take it pretty warm. Just not scalding hot. I was soon squeaking clean. I took all the water out of my hair and brushed the tangles out of it.

I don't really care for my hair as most women do. Like conditioner, I don't mess with it. I never curl or straighten my hair. Just pull it back into a ponytail. I brush it every now and then. Trim it before it gets too long. Which I'm probably going to do pretty soon. I took the brush placed it on the the roots and brushed through my hair in one long brush, all the way to my waist.

Yeah, definitely need a trim. I grabbed the kunai I always kept with me and got to work. When I was done, I gathered the extra hair from the floor and the bathroom counter. I took one look at my new hair length before nodding with approval. I threw away the extra hair and walked into my bedroom where Tala and Kanti were.

Tala looked up and inspected my new trimmed hair. It fell just below my shoulder blades. More towards the middle of my back. She nodded telling me that it looked great. I inclined my head to her before pulling said hair back into a high ponytail. I glanced at the mirror in my bedroom. My bangs were starting to get long but that was fine with me.

I kinda liked it when my hair hid my eyes. It helps hide emotion. I placed my ninja pouch and shuriken holster at their rightful places. I grabbed my head band and tied it around my neck. I looked myself over making sure I didn't forget anything important like pants or shirt. I looked decent so I opened the window and jumped out.

Tala and Kanti followed close behind. I led the way, jumping from wall to branch and making my way quickly to the Hokage's place. I didn't bother with the door this time. I just came right through the window. The Hokage looked up and seemed to know just what I was going to say.

"I already told you to wait a few days and try again." he said in advance.

"We've been trying. Since early afternoon yesterday we've tried six times and every single time I was rejected. We tried sending Tala or Kanti through but the result was the same. After each time we passed out like we did the first time. And also yesterday, we felt a surge of power from the west. It had an evil tint to it. Right after that an owl circled overhead. That's a bad omen."

"What does the owl mean exactly?" The Third asked.

"The owl brings death." Tala answered quietly. He looked from me to Tala to Kanti and back to me. He must've seen the determination in our faces and he knew we weren't going to give this up without a fight. He nodded to himself as if coming to a conclusion.

"All right. Since I can't seem to sway you from your decision, I'll send you to your lands."

My heart leaped with joy. "On one condition."

My heart stopped momentarily. "You take a Leaf shinobi with you as back-up."

My heart started again at normal pace.

_Okay that's not so bad._ I commented to Tala as I nodded my head.

"I've already picked the shinobi that will go with you. In fact he's here now. Enter." He told me before answering a knock on the door. I turned to see who it was. I honestly didn't care who it was, just so long as I got to my pack. I'd take anyone. Anyone. The door opened and in stepped my back-up.

My heart plummeted into my stomach. Anyone but him. Oh goddess, no please no. Kakashi Hatake stepped up to the desk and said, "You wanted to see me lord Hokage?"

**Author's Note:** I had fun writing this chapter. I liked it when she told Kankuro off. That really made me mad when he threatened Konohamaru. He wasn't even from the Leaf! I just threw in the Kakashi part. I don't know why. Just felt like it. A few questions I would like you to remember. What is happening to Kasumi's pack? Will she get there in time to save them? What will happen when Kakashi tags along? See ya later! Don't forget to review!

Wolfsong01

Cheveyo- spirit warrior


	11. Chapter 10: Teamwork

**Author's Note**: I finally got the next chapter out! Yes. Oh, and just so you know I could've had this out yesterday but my dog was sick. And guess what? There wasn't a vet open. So we're worrying our brains out. Still are. Alright.......I don't really have anything else to say except enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Naruto_ or anything that has to do with it. Only Kasumi and her pack.

**Chapter 10: Teamwork**

_Kakashi Hatake stepped up to the desk and said, "You wanted to see me lord Hokage?"_ I threw my hands up in the air and jerked my head aside at the same time. I had that wide-eyed 'oh c'mon!' look on my face. I turned to look at the Hokage but he was ignoring me.

"Yes. You will be assisting Kasumi on her mission, acting as her back-up." He told Kakashi. I swear Kakashi's eye twitched.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed catching the Hokage's attention. "We're likely to kill each other before we set two feet out the front gate."

"This is the condition. Take it and leave or don't and stay here."

"No way I'm staying here." I growled. He nodded. Kakashi spoke up then.

"What about my team?"

"Hmm. That would cause trouble. You'll have to complete the mission in five days."

"That's impossible. Even with my speed it'll take six days just to get there."

"Then you'll have to wait until the Chunin Exams start."

"No. I am not waiting that long. I am leaving today or tonight." I told him firmly. His eyes narrowed. "I know that you need to get to your pack Kasumi. But as your Hokage I'm ordering you to wait until-"

"There's no time to wait!" I yelled slamming my fist on top of his desk. "My pack, my brothers are in danger. Something is hunting them down like prey. I'm not going to stand here and allow that to happen!" He studied me. I could see that he wasn't going to change his mind. I had to push this. "I know you're the Hokage. But there are some things you wouldn't understand. This didn't start until I left. That's enough on my conscience. I don't want the fact that my pack had died when I could've saved them. As their Alpha it is my sworn duty of the goddess to protect them. I must honor my oath."

I couldn't read his expression. I decided to wait patiently for his answer. If he didn't say yes I was willing to get down on my knees and beg like a dog. I didn't care that Kakashi was watching or not. Sudden inspiration hit me. "He could make a Shadow Clone and after the Chunin Exams start he can follow me." I said pointing at Kakashi.

"He doesn't know the way." the Hokage pointed out.

"With Kakashi's shadow clone, I'll be able to spare Kanti and she could show him the way."

"The way is too long. You said so yourself. By the time he gets there you will either be dead or captured." He reasoned. I fell silent.

"There's always...._ that_ way." Tala voiced.

"That's only for emergencies." Kanti reminded her.

"Isn't this an emergency?" I snapped back at her before becoming thoughtful. This _was_ an emergency and he did say use it well.

"What way?" the Hokage asked. I glanced at Tala before turning to the Third.

"Before Nava came to train me, Minata-sensei taught me how to use one of his most successful jutsu; the Shushin no Jutsu." The Hokage's eyes widened and Kakashi stiffened.

"When did he do this?"

"When I was thirteen years old. It was the day before the Nine-Tails attacked the Village. He said that I would need it in later years and to use it only for emergencies. When I was eighteen, Nava came to my home for the first time. After I had accepted him, he admitted that he had sent a vision to Sensei that told him I would need his jutsu and had convinced him to teach it to me."

"You didn't mention that at the meeting." Kakashi muttered.

"There's a lot of things I didn't _mention._" I retorted back. "The problem is I only have eight slips of the seal. Four stationed at different hidden places in my lands and four more in my home. Only four trips. One for me to get there, one for Kakashi to get there, then one for us to get back together." The Hokage sat looking stunned for a few minutes.

"You learned the Body Flicker Jutsu in one day?" He finally asked. I sighed heavily.

"Yes Third Hokage Sarutobi." I answered in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I learned an S-ranked ninjutsu developed by the Fourth Hokage in one day at the the age of thirteen." I rolled my eyes. "Alsoomse. You may be annoyed, angry, and scared; but that is no cause for you to speak to the Third in that manner." Tala reprimanded me.

"Hmph," is all I say. Tala turned to the Third.

"No. It took a few years for her to perfect the jutsu. She didn't finish it until Nava came and helped her."

"We're getting off topic." Kakashi interjected, sounding detached. I glanced over at him and found him reading a book. I am an extremely curious ninja which usually ends up being my downfall. So I couldn't help myself looking to see what book he was reading. But before I could see the title Kakashi shifted so I couldn't see the front from where I was standing. I made a silent oath that if I get out of this alive I was going to see what book he was reading.

"Kasumi!" My head snapped up to look at the Hokage. "I suppose you didn't hear me did you?" he sounded annoyed.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'p'. He sighed then repeated what he had been saying. But before he could a shinobi came in with a few papers. The Hokage waved him to the side where the ninja stood waiting for the Third. I looked at the ninja. I didn't know his name. But by the looks of him he was going to be one of the sentinels of the first exam. He looked up and we stared at each other unabashed. I didn't even blink. The ninja cracked a smirk in my direction. I could almost feel a blush coming so I quickly turned my attention back to the Third.

"I will allow this. You must be careful though. You are no help to anyone dead. Don't do anything reckless, risky, or dangerous unless absolutely necessary."

"Translation: No fun." I muttered softly. However, being ninjas they all heard me. The shinobi off to the side chuckled at my response. I glanced at him again, this time studying his face carefully. He had a proud, straight nose with a clean-shaven jaw. His hair was so dark purple it was almost black in hue and his eyes were an equally dark blue. The smirk on his face added to his dark features making him look like the mysterious, dark type. For some reason that smirk on his face made him look predatory. I felt my blood start to race slightly and the hair on my scalp rising. I suppressed a shiver and jerked my head to the Hokage. He had an extremely annoyed look on his face. It dawned on me that he could very well change his mind. I would go nonetheless but I don't want to be labeled a missing-nin for real.

"Gomen, gomen." I said laughingly shaking my hands in front of me. "No risks, nothing reckless, and nothing dangerous unless absolutely necessary. Got it." I recited back becoming serious once more. He nodded.

"In two hours you will meet at Kasumi's house, where she will perform the jutsu. I expect you back in nine days time. That's when the Second Stage of the Chunin Exams end. No exceptions." He commanded sternly.

"Hai. Thank you Third. I'll be back before you know it!" I exclaim with a salute smiling hugely. If only he could see the doubt and fear that clawed at my soul.

OOO

"Kunai...check...shuriken...check...skinning knife...check--"

"Skinning knife?" Tala interrupted.

"We may have to hunt and turn the pelts to blankets." I answered without looking up from my back pack. "Summoning scrolls...check...first aid...check...cloak...check...Shushin seals...check--"

"Why are you taking that?" Kanti wondered aloud.

"In case I need to get out of a tight spot that I cannot, absolutely cannot get out of. Okay I got everything." I said while closing up the bag. I looked up at a few clothes I had laid out on my bed and grabbed them walking out of the bedroom with them tucked under my arm.

I returned a few minutes later with my old clothes that I had worn in exile back on. I looked at myself in the mirror. The soft brown tunic fell about two inches above my knee. Moss green leggings traveled half-way down my calf where they tucked into my boots made out of buckskin. The boots were fringed down the outside, a few of them had beads carved out of stone attached to them. Under my tunic, a long-sleeved gray shirt stretched to my wrists. They sleeves hung loosely around my arms, almost an inch, but the part of the shirt that covered my torso was skin tight. On the other hand, the tunic I wore over it was extremely roomy and I had to wear a belt of rawhide to keep it from flapping everywhere. I picked up a leather jerkin and slipped it on. I braided my hair severely down my back. I didn't need it getting in the way.

_Won't your bangs be in the way?_ Tala asked looking pointedly at my bangs that covered my eyes completely. Annoyed, I shook them out of my face.

"They're fine where they're at." I snapped though I knew she was right. Oh, well. I'm independent as Tala regularly reminds me with my pet name. Alsoomse. Hm. Where on earth did she come up with a name like that? Alsoomse indeed.

I did one more once over and nodded. Brown, gray, and green. Just the colors for creeping unseen through the forest. I checked the clock. He should be coming anytime now. Right on cue I heard the front gate open. I walked towards the front door to admit Kakashi. I was surprised when I heard a knock on the kitchen door instead.

I switched directions in mid step an went instead to the kitchen. I entered the room and crossed it in a few strides. I reached the door handle sliding it open to reveal a slouching, bored looking Kakashi. He had the book open again. But before I could read the cover, he snapped it closed and stuffed the book into his back pouch. I scowled at the possibility he was doing that on purpose to annoy me. I stepped aside, allowing him to come in. I raised an eyebrow at him and he read the silent question on my face.

"I know you don't like people to see the front room. It embarrasses you." he answered, turning away as he did so. I blinked. I had never told anyone that. It was just a small thing that annoyed me a tiny bit. A silly annoyance nonetheless.

"I'd think that you would jump through hoops to annoy me." I replied as I lead him through the halls to my bedroom.

There was a brief silence that held a shrug before he answered, "We're going on a mission. For it to be a success we must work together." His words spoke of a peace treaty but his voice was the exact opposite of peace. I shook my head to clear it from confusion. Right before I stepped into my bedroom Kakashi spoke up again.

"Those clothes are different." I stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, they are." I answered slowly. This was weird. He stood there in the hall looking bored and calm. I was starting to understand Might Guy's annoyance with this man. I turned and opened the door. Kakashi followed inside sparing the room a quick glance. Tala and Kanti stood in the middle apparently talking before stopping to gaze at us. I strode to my sisters with Kakashi not far behind.

"Let's get to it, then." I said clapping my hands. Kakashi nodded and formed a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said as he released the chacra to create a clone. There was a puff of smoke then a Clone Kakashi stood beside the original.

"Alright, are we all set?" I asked. Clone Kakashi nodded.

"I don't want to be left behind." Kanti suddenly cried out. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Don't worry, little one. You will come in time to fight for your pack."

"I need to come!" She said looking at me with such urgency in her voice and eyes. Startled I looked at her trying to decipher her feelings. She was afraid of something, that was obvious. Fear scent tainted the air like poison. Kanti was on the brink of panic. I realized what it was that was bothering her.

"It's Kitchi and Ahanu, isn't it?" I guessed gently. Kanti nodded miserably. "They are my family as well, Kanti. I will do all I can to make sure they are safe." Kanti nodded again. I touched her forehead with my own, giving her my comfort in the gesture. I stayed there for a few seconds before straightening up and snapping around to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Kanti will stay with you at all times. If we're fighting and we need your help Kanti will know. You must listen to her and do what she says without asking any questions." He nodded. "Alright Clone Kakashi put your foot or hand, whichever, on the seal." Clone Kakashi complied and Tala put her paw next to Kakashi's foot.

I formed the seal of the tiger and concentrated. My hands formed the seals needed for the jutsu quickly. I placed both hands, one on top of the other, onto the seal. There was a rush of wind and what felt like something pulling my stomach back. We floated for what seemed like an eternity and a few seconds at the same time. I felt myself slam into ground and the breath knocked out of me, but because of my grace I was able not to fall. But barely. I looked up to see Clone Kakashi looking around taking in everything with a wide eyed expression. I looked up and a small smile graced my face.

"What is this place?" Clone Kakashi asked.

"The Land of Mystic Sky." I replied. We were in a small clearing filled with tall grass that grew up to our knees and wildflowers of different colors splashed in patches all over the place. Red, purple, yellow, blue, and indigo. Forest surrounded us 180 degrees. I heard what sounded like the rumble of a waterfall. I looked back and there it was right behind us. The waterfall fell into a small pool before turning into a sparkling river that reflected the sun's beams.

"It's beautiful." Clone Kakashi murmured. He seemed to have forgotten I was there momentarily. "This clearing is called Anpaytoo Clearing in honor of one of the greatest she-Alphas that ever arose from the pack." About that time I realized that Tala was not in sight. With a wave of panic I found that her scent had disappeared from the air.

_Tala?_ I asked stretching my mind out in an attempt to reach hers. I couldn't feel her presence anywhere. _Tala?!_ I called out silently. No answer. "Tala?!" I spoke aloud this time. Clone Kakashi started at my call and glanced around in an attempt to find what I couldn't. There was still no answer. "Tala!" I cried panic stricken.

"Here!" I whirled at the voice, but didn't see Tala anywhere. I stretched my mind out again and felt her presence at the waterfall. Frantically, I searched for the familiar white and gray pelt. But I didn't see her anywhere.

_Tala?_ I asked cautiously.

_Behind the waterfall._ Tala answered. I bolted towards the waterfall and jumped to stand beside it with Clone Kakashi following me the whole way. I stopped and felt along the edge of the rock face. Finding what I was looking for I took a step forward into utter darkness. There was a heart pounding moment where my foot fell through empty space before it suddenly hit a surface. Pressing myself to the cave wall I crept through. I turned back to Clone Kakashi.

"Be careful. The floor is especially slick. Press hard against the wall. The path widens and narrows at different places, so watch it." With that I faced the darkness and made my way carefully into the waterfall. The water fell inches from me and the spray hit my face and body. I was soon damp, almost drenched. The wall suddenly fell from my back and I stumbled backwards. I jumped a good three feet back from the sheet of water. Clone Kakashi soon appeared in falling back, catching himself, then slipping, and landing flat on his but.

"Graceful." I snorted. I admit I stumbled as well, but I didn't fall on my backside. He turned to shoot me a glare.

"You didn't tell me about that hole on purpose." He snapped. I shrugged.

"To be honest, I forgot that the wall just disappeared like that."

"That's the problem. You're never honest." he replied icily. My nerves tweaked at the insult.

"Well in that case..... Ha ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha." I taunted in a sing-song voice pointing and grinning impudently at Clone Kakashi. He stiffened and I swear he growled.

"Really Alsoomse. Must you be so immature?" Tala scolded, appearing from the shadows.

"He had it coming." I said with a shrug. My answer was mainly by habit. I realized who exactly I was talking to a second late. "Where were you? You scared the crap out of me!" I questioned rounding on Tala.

"I went to scout out the surrounding area, when I saw something." When she trailed off I gave her a few minutes to think before becoming impatient.

"And?" I asked.

"I got scared and ran in here."

"You cut off the connection why?"

"I didn't mean to. You know I do things involuntarily when I'm upset."

"What did you see?" I asked. She looked troubled.

"I think you should see this for yourself." She murmured while turning and making her way to the right wall of the cave. I followed her to a cleft in the wall. Upon first inspection I concluded it was too small for either of us to go through. Tala however kept moving forward. She squeezed through the crack and was removed from my sight. I looked dubiously at the four inch wide crack before shrugging and putting my arm through. If Tala could get her wide shoulders through here then I could most certainly squeeze through.

Exactly what do you mean by that? Tala sniffed indignantly.

Just your shoulders are wider than my body is sideways. I answered truthfully before stepping out into a small cavern that had what kinda looked like a window near the roof. I glanced down at Tala and she nodded towards the opening. I rocked back onto the balls of my feet and jumped right beneath it. I climbed stealthily to the side and slowly peered around the edge. Something knocked against my foot, grabbing my attention. I turned away from the opening to find Clone Kakashi clinging to the opposite side of me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"I'm not about to let you go off by yourself." He hissed back with equal venom. I scoffed then turned back to the task at hand. I peered out the window looking for anything that might upset Tala. I didn't see anything. Everything was green and perfect. What scared her so much?

Then I saw it. I sucked in my breath and my eyes widened. I jumped from the opening to a ledge nearby. I started to hyperventilate and slouched into the wall for support. Tala was by my side before I could blink.

_Breathe Alsoomse. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._ She instructed me calmly. I forced my breathing to follow hers and soon I was under control.

"I don't see..." Clone Kakashi trailed off.

"Look to the west." I told him. There was a moment of silence while he searched.

"You mean that crater surrounded by boulders?" I nodded. "What about it?" Tala looked mournfully at me and I stared into open space.

"That's where the camp lay." I'm not sure which one of us said it. I know my lips formed the words but if I put sound to them...

"What does it mean?" Clone Kakashi asked looking at us. Tala answered his question.

"It means that the pack is gone."

OOO

Kakashi sat on a branch leaning against the trunk. He randomly recalled Kasumi trying to look at what he was reading and smirked at the memory of that scowl on her face.

"Kakashi, may I ask you something?" Kanti inquired from where she sat one branch above Kakashi. "You just did." he replied. Kanti ignored the sarcastic remark and launched right into her question.

"Why do you hate Kasumi so much?" Kakashi stiffened and his usual aggravation came back, but for the she-wolf's sake he kept his voice cool and calm.

"Because she betrayed the Village."

"How can you say that when the Hokage has proof that she killed that man under his orders?" Kakashi was silent for a time.

"She betrayed me." he murmured.

"How so?" Kanti inquired lying down on her stomach and hanging her head over the branch to look at the jounin. Kakashi looked up at Kanti. She had the same eyes as those two. Tala and Kasumi. Those eyes that no matter what emotion currently resided in them, they gleamed with an ancient and mystic knowledge.

Those eyes that were so mysterious and deep, like the spaces between the stars at night. But Kanti...she was different. Her eyes held a playfulness in them that was not found in Tala's or Kasumi's eyes. Come to think of it, Tala held a wisdom that came with age in her eyes while Kasumi's held the wild gleam of a crazed, ambitious, bloodthirsty, murdering--

_You're getting off subject._ Kakashi heard in his head. He jumped and glanced around.

"What was that?" He voiced aloud.

"Sorry. I haven't got the mind connection completely under control. I sometimes read the thoughts of other people without meaning to. But that only happens if it's an extremely strong thought." Kanti informed him.

"I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my mind." He told her.

"I wasn't in your mind. It's not my fault that you put your thoughts out as loud as a noisy frog." she snapped back. Kakashi looked quizzically up at Kanti wondering what she meant by that sentence. "You never answered my question. How so?" Kanti asked once more. Kakashi took a deep breath and let it out in a deep sigh.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He murmured. Kanti chuckled causing Kakashi to glance up. "You will tell me. One day you will not be able to bear it any longer and you will find me and tell me everything." That gleam in her eyes grew stronger and her eyes slightly wider. The weight of her words fell onto Kakashi's shoulders and he felt a shiver go through him. It almost seemed that Kanti had made a prophesy.

Kakashi turned back to his book and it was quiet for a long time. For three hours there was no sound save for that of the forest. Kakashi was in the last three chapters of the book when he heard what sounded like a strangled howl. He jumped to his feet, immediately on guard. He found the source of the noise when he looked up and saw it was none other than Kanti. She leaped down to join Kakashi and crouched there. Kakashi kneeled beside her.

"Kanti? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I can't believe I never noticed it before. I'm losing it!" She cried.

"What?" Kakashi questioned urgently fighting the need to shake the wolf. Kanti turned her eyes to him.

"If we can't send a mind probe into our land what's to say we can send one out?" Her voice was full of fear. "They could be dead right now for all we know!"

"No, my clone would've disappeared by now and I would have received all the knowledge." Kakashi said with certainty.

"Maybe the shield is stronger than before. It could stop the jutsu returning to you." Kanti worried.

"Then why did the Body Flicker jutsu work?"

"Because it's an S-rank jutsu. Clone justu is genin level. D-rank. It would be easier to stop a weak jutsu than try to stop a strong jutsu that would take too much time and power to stop." Kakashi froze, not sure what to do. After thinking for a while he spoke.

"Kasumi is the commander of this mission and she told us to join her after the Chunin exams begin or if she is in trouble and calls for us. If you've figured that out then maybe Tala has too. She's a thinker. She would figure it out and have my clone return through another body flicker seal. We'll stick to our orders." Kakashi reasoned. Kanti stared at him for a long time then looked to the west.

"I hope you're right Kakashi. I pray to the Moon goddess that you are right."

OOO

We sat around the fire that I had built not too long ago. The torrent of the waterfall was sure to distort what could be seen of the fire around Tala's body. Clone Kakashi, or C.K. as I had taken to calling him, sat cross legged staring into the flames. I meanwhile took out a piece of deer jerky I had made at home and started to chew on it. The delicious meat flavors filled my mouth along with the spice of black pepper and other secret spices. As I chewed I thought.

"Who is Kitchi and Ahanu?" C.K. asked jerking me from my thoughts. I blinked at him for a second before turning back to the fire.

"Kitchi, which means brave, is the brother of Pamuya, which means water moon, and Sokanon, which means rain. Son of Pajackok and Alameda. He is the mate of Kanti. Ahanu, which means he laughs, is their son."

"Doesn't she have a sibling?" C.K. asked. I nodded.

"Her brother Cael, which means slender."

"Why do you always give the meaning of the name?" He asked. I smiled wryly at this.

"When a cub is born the parents give it a name to distinguish the cub from its litter mates. But the name has no meaning. The cub keeps the name until it earns its warrior name. The Alpha gives a wolf its warrior name based upon personalities or appearance or past achievements. So when you say the meaning of the name you show a little about that wolf. Whether he is a fighter, or a peace lover. A small wolf or a huge wolf. And the name sometimes changes. For example: one of my wolves' name is Atka which means protective spirit. His name used to be Kisecawchuck which means day-star in honor of his golden pelt. But his name changed about two winters past when he protected the cubs from a mountain lion attack. Even though he was hungry and weak he fought with a fierceness equal to a she-wolf protecting her litter and that's saying something." I explained. C.K. was quiet for a time before he spoke up again.

"Do you have any litter mates?" He inquired. Looking up I saw that the question was not directed at me. Tala looked up with an unfathomable look in her eyes.

"No. I have no memory of my litter mates nor my parents. The only one I remember is Alsoomse." I smiled and snuggled closer to Tala.

"What are we going to do now?" Tala inquired after a time.

"We should go back." C.K. said.

"What?! Why?" I demanded sitting up and straightening my back.

"Well there's nothing left to look for. The pack is gone. Those were your very words." He answered with a shrug.

"The pack is gone, hai, but not dead. Not yet, at least." I growled.

"And how exactly do you know that for sure?" C.K. questioned.

"Trust me. I would know." I answered with such conviction that he shut up about my pack being dead. "Then where are they?" He challenged.

"They're in hiding. I don't know where. But my brother, Chevayo, is the druid. He foresaw this coming, probably for a moon now. They would've been prepared in case they got attacked. Now the question is, where did they go?" I leaned back into Tala and sunk deep in thought. After a long time C.K. gave a frustrated sigh.

"I might be able to help but I don't know the lay of the land."

"Then come here." I motioned for him to come nearer. He hesitated. I sighed in frustration. "C'mon! I want to kill you but I need you alive. I won't hurt you." He stiffened and this time I yelled. "Oh for crying out loud! Can't you take a joke?!"

"He doesn't know the jests used inside the pack." Tala scolded me. Turning to C.K. she explained. "When the wolves among the pack are teasing each other they say that and it's all a big game. Unless someone really is angry, then it's a threat. Alsoomse meant no harm." C.K. came closer until he could see the map I was drawing on the cave floor. I finished my drawing and sat back on my heels. As I educated C.K. in the geography of my lands I pointed to the map so he would know where they were.

"This is the plains that surrounds us on the right, left, and center. Above the plains are the cliffs. They are very sheer and tall. Along the cliff edge is a sorta meadow. The deeper you go into the territory the closer and darker the woods get. But when you get here, there are two hills with a valley. The camp overlooks it here at the end. That's what you saw earlier today. If we go there to the camp you can see the entire valley. It's not as dense of a forest here in the valley.

The mountains protect our backs. The closer you get to the mountains the thicker the woods until finally you can hardly move among the trees and its so dark that you can barely see the hand in front of your face at sun high. We are here. The only clearing other than our camp and the valley. The waterfall leads into the mountains and the river flows around the west side of the territory until it drops into a waterfall down the cliff side. Any questions?" C.K. studied the map a little longer before shaking his head. "Good. Oh, and something else.." I said as he turned to return to his spot. "There's a network of secret tunnels under the entire land." This seemed to surprise C.K.

"Maybe your pack has sheltered there. We can search the tunnels." He reasoned. I exchanged a glance with Tala before shaking my head.

"No can do."

"Why?" He exclaimed surprised.

"Because we don't know where any of the tunnels are."

"But then how do you know they exist?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't. There have always been legends of the ancient caverns carved underground by some creature of old. All the wolves used to know where they were, but after a wolf betrayed them it was decided that only one would know about the tunnels and guard the secret. The druid was chosen because only a druid would know when was the right time to reveal the tunnels. Those who knew of the tunnels died without telling the next generation. The druid kept it alive and has passed it to his apprentice and he passed it to his apprentice. And so on and so forth." I explained.

"Then how do we know where to look?" He muttered.

"Chevayo knows I would chop off my limbs if it meant somehow getting back to my pack. He knew I would come to their aid. He would've left a sign or a clue as to where they hid." Suddenly a new scent flooded the air around me. Before I could jump to my feet the cold blade of a knife was pressed against my neck.

"Surrender!"

**Author's Note**: Okay, I just felt evil and wrote in a cliff hanger. Please don't hurt me! * ducks under table * I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be done soon. Please review! Bye!

Wolfsong01

Pajackok—thunder

Alameda—grove of cottonwood

Anpaytoo—radiant


	12. Chapter 11: Darkness and Nightshade

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I just got out for summer break and it has been a pain. The following fan girl jubilation is a major spoiler. Do not read unless you have read Naruto Manga Chapter 449.

_**SPOILER START:**_ KAKASHI IS STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO!!!!!!!!!** I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**SPOILER END.**_

Sorry. I had to get that off of my chest. Anyway I will be going to camp next week (6-12) and will not be able to write anything until Friday 12 when I get to my grandparents house. Don't worry. I'll make sure to pack my laptop. I can't think of anything else at the moment. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other character. Except Kasumi and her pack.

**Chapter 11: Darkness and Nightshade**

"_Surrender!" The cold edge of a knife pressed against my neck. _C.K froze. Sniffing the air I realized that he had a kunai at his back. And also his sharingan eye was open.

"Surrender or die!" The voice hissed in my ear again.

"What if I don't want to do either?" I asked curiously.

"Die it is." At a silent signal the fighting began. Tala jumped an unsuspecting man and Kakashi turned the tables with his man with incredible speed. I pushed back with my legs, elbowing the stranger in the stomach while spinning him around so he landed on the ground with both hands held in the middle of his shoulder blades. I raised my fist and brought it down hard on the back of his neck snapping it clean. One down. I stood and whirled on another breaking his ribs and I think popped his ACL. He howled with pain and limped away. I let him go.

Once an enemy was injured and they howled for mercy you let them go. Another one fell under my claws. And another. And another. By now I had killed four and wounded two others. They kept coming. How many are there? Well, as many as there are I'll keep fighting until every last one of them drops dead. I jumped someone else who seemed very formidable and started to claw at him. I sank my fangs into his shoulder as he growled. He threw me down with as much force and ease as throwing off a kid. I think I took him for granted.

At that moment someone landed down on my back. My arms and legs gave out and the breath knocked out of me as my torso hit the floor. A hand pulled my head back by my hair and then my face slammed into the ground. Again and again he did this. I don't know how many times. The blood flooded my mouth where I had bitten myself. I heard the crack of my nose breaking and the little air I could get in was cut of. My head came up and I sucked in air desperetly. I was able to get in a mouthful before an overwhelming drowsiness overcame me. I opened my eyes but found I couldn't see anything. Confused, I was faintly aware of my head dropping to the floor and my eyes... my eyes were too heavy. Darkness closed in around me. I had to keep my eyes open. But they were so heavy. And I was so sleepy. Can't..keep...them.....

OOO

The enemy pulled back suddenly. Kakashi was fighting a thin man with a hooked nose. That is until the thin man vanished. Looking around Kakashi saw all of them retreating. Tala had killed two of them and had wounded three others. He himself had killed three and wounded four more. But more dead lay on the ground than what should have been. Kasumi must have killed four at least. Speak of Kasumi where was she? Kakashi could smell her scent. Faintly but surely. Tala looked up at him from where she had been sniffing a wound on her side. She glanced around unconcerned. That must mean that Kasumi was safe.

"Where's Kasumi?" Tala asked in a mildly curious voice. Those words sent a forbidding feeling into him. Kakashi looked at her sharply.

"You mean you don't know?" Tala now looked fully attentive.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? If I knew where she was I wouldn't ask you. I have the mind link with her, not you!" By the end of her statement her voice had gone up an octave.

"Then use it! See where she's at!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I can't. The connection has been cut off." Tala looked like she was starting to panic.

"What? How did that happen?"

"That sometimes happens if one or both of us gets knocked out cold."

"Well I can smell her. She must be close by." Tala raised her head and sniffed the air. Her head snapped towards the entrance and she leaped over the bodies to land at a particular spot. Kakashi followed with ease. Tala flung a body aside and stared at a red spot on the floor. With growing wariness Kakashi kneeled down and touched the spot. Bringing the fingers up he sniffed the blood. It was Kasumi's. Kakashi studied the dent in the earth and the tracks around it. His ANBU training kicked in.

"It looks like she was knocked down. Here in the middle the impression is deeper than the rest of the body. Someone must have been sitting on her midsection, pinning it down. And here where her head is a bigger impression than should be. Look around the edges. It's all different. Her head must have been smashed against the ground again and again. But Kasumi is no longer here. Why?" He glanced up at Tala. She stood rooted to the spot. It looked like she wasn't going to help anytime soon.

Let's see. Tala said the connection was broken only when one or both of them were unconscious. Or if they chose to. So either the enemy knocked her out and took her as prisoner or she was stalking them and didn't want to follow. Kasumi's head being smashed into the ground seemed to be the only wound she received. Miss Steel Nerves, backbone, kick-but warrior wouldn't pass out over a simple head smash.

"Nightshade." I looked up at the voice. Tala was staring off to the side. Kakashi followed her gaze and saw the herb lying on the ground not two feet from where we stood. He looked back down at the blood spot as it came together in his mind. Kasumi was knocked down on her stomach and pinned down by someone sitting on her back. They had grabbed her head and smashed it against the ground more than likely breaking her nose in doing so which explains the blood.

After a beating, they stuffed nightshade down her throat. A very powerful herb. It would make anyone fall into deep sleep. But you had to have the right amount. Too much would kill you. Too little and the herb will not work. Since she was no where in sight they must have taken her and retreated. So they were after Kasumi. The ones who attacked them may very well be the threat to her pack. And now they have the leader. Kakashi heard a strange noise and looked up. Tala was shaking uncontrollably and was having a hard time breathing. At first Kakashi thought she was sick. Her head lifted and he found himself staring into wild eyes full of wrath.

"I will kill those heathens. I will rip their entrails out and strangle them with it. Whoever dared to hurt Kasumi will feel my claws." Her voice had changed frighteningly to a creature beyond reason. Kakashi could feel her lust for blood; he could taste it in the air. He watched stunned as her eyes turned red. Kakashi lurched forward and grasped Tala by the shoulders. He brought his face close to her muzzle and stared into her eyes. This was exactly how Kasumi would act before changing. Kakashi was always there to stop her from going all out. That experience came in handy now.

"Tala, stay calm. You're no good to anyone if you get yourself killed. Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly. Calm. There you go." He continued in a firm but soothing voice. The red receded from Tala's eyes as her breathing returned to normal.

After a while she said, "Thank you Kakashi. I will kill them. Don't you dare touch them. They're mine." She growled and a dangerous glint in her eye told Kakashi not to argue. "Tell me. Are you the clone or the original? I couldn't see you at times throughout the battle."

"The clone." Kakashi answered. Tala nodded. Then she sniffed at him finding a long and deep cut on his arm. She began to lick it and growled when Kakashi tried to pull away. So he stayed there while a wolf licked his wound clean.

"Do you know who they were? The ones that attacked us?"

_No. _Kakashi jumped at the voice in his head and heard a chuckle at his reaction. _Don't worry it's just me. _

"Can't you talk?" Kakashi asked, irritated at having someone invade his personal thoughts.

_No. I need to clean your arm. Don't worry. I won't go through any of your memories. I promise._ Kakashi relaxed slightly although he was still a little bit uneasy.

"Do you have any idea who they are?"

_No._

"None whatsoever?"

_Well...they may be the Duma Clan._

"Who?"

_Duma Clan. They are big, yellow cats with spots and run like lightning. They have mind abilities like us except they remove their souls completely from their bodies. They can wonder the land and enter any living body that is not trained to shield themselves from them_.

"Like the Yamanaka clan's special mind techniques."

_Yeah like them. Except when one of the Duma enters another body they still have control over their own body. Also they are completely aware of the surroundings of their body. _

"How is that possible?"

_I don't know. They are so advanced in their mind techniques. We are able to slip into one another's body but have no control over our own. Our bodies go limp as if we're unconscious._

"Why do you think it's them?"

_Because only a Duma knows how to sneak up on a wolf. I didn't even sense them until they were right behind us and then it was too late. Also they are known for their exceptional knowledge of poisons and sleeping drafts._

"Why would they want Kasumi?"

"I don't know." Tala murmured aloud. Kakashi looked at her in surprise. He hadn't even noticed she had stopped licking his arm. He glanced at his arm and did a double take. The wound was completely gone.

"My saliva has healing powers. For Kasumi and the rest of the pack it only speeds recovery. For anyone else it heals their wounds immediately." She answered before he could ask. Kakashi sat a moment trying to keep up with everything that was happening. Things were happening too fast.

"What do we do now?" Kakashi asked looking up at Tala. The she-wolf stood so still for the longest time. Kakashi was beginning to think that she didn't hear him when she looked up at him.

"We will track them down and bide our time. When the time is right, we strike." With that she turned and loped to the waterfall. Kakashi stood, hesitated, put the fire out, then followed Tala. Tala stopped at the foot of the waterfall and inhaled the air around them. When Kakashi was close enough to her he heard her mutter, "I am coming. I will find you Kasumi. I swear." With a low growl Tala snapped her eyes open and whipped her head around towards the forest. She lunged forward and sped off at top speed leaving Kakashi slightly behind. Anger and a fierce killing intent flared unexpectedly in Kakashi's gut. He glanced back at Tala and realized it was coming from her a split second before he heard.

_If you're there goddess help us now._ With a glance up at the moon Kakashi found no answer.

OOO

Darkness. Black. Wet. Pain.

Drip. Drip.

Burning. Cold. Ache.

Drip. Drip.

That was all I knew of the world. And the world didn't make any sense. It was a mess of lights and darkness. Of faces and colors and sounds and voices. For a long time I slept then awoke to a swirl of nonsense only to sleep again. In those few moments of consciousness I could only think of one thing. Through the fog of my mind all I wanted was to _wake up._ Every time my eyes fluttered open I silently screamed. Get up. Yell. Talk. Do anything. Demand to know who took me. What they wanted. Where my pack was. And where the heck was I. But each time I got so sleepy. I just can't keep my eyes open. Just like at the fight.

Pain. Cold. Burning. Itching.

Wet...Darkness....

Drip......drip.......

The world came back again and I didn't want to open my eyes. I just couldn't take the confusion. It made me dizzy. So I stayed still and continued to breathe slowly and steadily as if I was still asleep. I waited for the darkness to take me again but it never came. Ugh. The pounding inside my head tells me that my attempts to avoid a headache were in vain.

But through the headache I began to realize something. I could distinguish the sounds from one another. I could tell what they were instead of them being a bunch of jumbled up noises. The fog disappeared from my mind and I could think clearly. Excited as I was, I kept my eyes closed so I could take in my surroundings without raising suspicions.

I lay on a hard, cold, bumpy floor. The temperature was quite warm yet it smelled slightly damp and earthy. The air felt close and it felt like it was slightly smothering me. I must be in a cave. The drip drip noise confirms it. I absolutely hate being underground. It feels like I'm about to be squished by tons and tons of earth. Enough with my whining.

My hands and feet are bound with an exceptionally strong rope. I have a creeping suspicion that is confirmed when I concentrate chacra to my hands to find I don't have any. This rope must be eating my chacra or something. My stomach feels like a hole in my midsection and other than my headache I felt light-headed. I must have been starved. Ow.

The headache's turning into a migraine. It feels like the one time I got drunk and had a bad hangover. I never touched alcohol since. Thinking over the times I woke up they must have kept drugging me. That's not good. All those drugs in my system with no food and no way to break it down is dangerous. Don't these people know what they're doing? Footsteps reach my ears and I watch my breathing and relaxed my body. They came closer and soon stopped beside me. I felt something nudge me.

"How long till she wakes up?" Asked a rough sounding voice.

"She should already be awake." The second voice sounded youngish.

"Do you think we gave her too much nightshade?" The first asked. Nightshade! These yahoos were giving me nightshade!? As in the poison nightshade!? They'll kill me! I gotta get out of here. Next they'll be feeding me a caffeine to keep me awake.

"Are you questioning my ability to give the right amount of nightshade?" A third voice frostily asked. I tuned in my hearing more and faintly picked up the sound of soft paw steps making their way towards me. A familiar scent reached my nose. Duma Clan! Well, that makes me feel slightly better. They know their potions.

"No Tikani! Of course not!" I heard the soft swish of clothes as the two yahoos (as I put it earlier) bowed.

"Get back into your bodies! No need for that useless human body anymore."

"Hai Tikani." they said in perfect unison. They sped out of the room and it was completely quiet save for our breathing and the drip of the cave water.

"I know you're awake. I want to talk with you alone Alpha Kasumi." I stiffened then chuckled. "Nothing gets by your eyes Tikani Adanna." I opened my eyes and sat up as best I could in my current tied up position. I looked at the Duma she-leader. Her slim golden body was covered with black spots in a unique pattern. Her underside was white fur that looked as soft as down feathers. But I mostly looked at her face. Adanna had an unusual black stripe that stretched from the top of her head all the way down to her nose. I glance down at the lithe small body and glanced down at my own dirty body. "I thought we had a deal Tikani Adanna." Adanna kept her green cat eyes on me unblinkingly and I stared at her with my navy eyes.

"I am sorry Alpha Kasumi. Something attacked my people and I had to take action. Apparently they wanted us to do something for them."

"Were you the ones that destroyed my home." I growled narrowing my eyes. Adanna shook her head. "No. The evil attacked your pack before coming to mine. They couldn't find what they wanted so they came to me."

"And what did they want?" I questioned though I thought I knew.

"You." Right again. I mean really. What would my pack have of value? We have no riches nor gold nor silver. If they had attacked my pack they would've seen the druid and if they had continued the attack all the way to the Duma Clan, then they weren't after the druid. The healer only knew the herbs and was an expert at healing wounds. No it had to be the Alpha they were after. But who were they? "Who attacked you?" I interrogated though I was in no position to interrogate anyone.

"I cannot tell you their names. I was told to capture and deliver you to them. That is all." I sighed then looked down to think for a bit. I had to choose my words carefully else Adanna may take offense. "Tikani Adanna. You and I became friends the moment we saw each, so many years ago. Do you remember?" I looked up and met her eyes. "I was five at the time and you were a cub. You were traveling through the Fire Country and just happened to pass by Konoha. We were innocent and didn't know better. I know that we cannot be friends now and I'm not asking you to be. But can you really look me in the eye and tell me that all those years meant nothing? You must protect your people. They trust you. Rely on you. Love you. And you love them. I understand completely. Am I not the Alpha of my pack? I would go through the seventh circle of Hades for them. I know exactly how you feel Adanna. Please tell me what has became of my pack.... if not for past friendships then from understandings of being the protector of your people. Please. I beg of you." I pleaded bowing my head to her without breaking eye contact. Her gaze wavered then melted to soft pools of sympathy and regret. She looked back towards the entrance then stepped forward until her whiskers brushed my ear.

"Listen carefully. I will say this only once." She breathed the words in my ear and I concentrated hard on her voice. "Three warriors, one mother, and four cubs were captured. All the rest have retreated to the tunnels. I cannot tell you the evils name but I will describe them to you and you may know their names. They are ninjas with lots of chacra. They are monstrous inhuman powerful beings. They wear black cloaks with red clouds on them." Realization hit me like a brick. Akatsuki.

. . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

WHY THE HECK WERE AKATSUKI ATTACKING MY PACK?!?!?!?!?!?!?

So far as I know we don't owe them any money. We are no value to them. This is just getting too weird. Adanna has to be lying to me. But when Adanna pulled back I can see the fear in her eyes and know that she isn't. She's telling the truth. Just then two more Duma come running into the cave.

"She's awake." one of them said sounding relieved. "Yes." Adanna replied before turning to them. "Take them to our...visitors." Adanna was always good at the masterful pause. They nodded then bit right through the ropes and hauled me to my feet with their teeth. One walked in front of me and one walked behind me. My legs felt like jelly and my head spun when I walked. I stumbled more than once and fell down twice causing slight annoyance with my captors. But they were patient because, as one of them explained, they had starved me and had given me lots of drugs. So this was to be expected. We made our way through tunnels that wound higher and higher.

We were getting closer to the surface. I couldn't wait until we got there. But instead of going up at a sharp turn we started going rapidly down. Finally we dropped into a curious place. It looked familiar before I realized it was hallway. This confused me even more. Weren't we just inside a cave?

We made our way down turned left, right, left, left, right, left, left, left... or was it a right? After awhile I lost track and just walked. We stopped at a room with an alarm at the top. The door was wide open and I was escorted inside. The Duma told me to sit on the only chair in the room and after I did tied my feet to each leg and my torso against the back of the chair. The two Duma guards walked out with Adanna following them. I suddenly thought of a question I needed answered. My head snapped up towards Adanna.

"Tikani!" I cried and she stopped to turn and look at me. "How long was I unconscious?" I could see that Adanna found no harm in this question.

"Two days." After answering my question Adanna turned and walked out closing the door behind her. Two days. Let's rewind a few days back. On the day that Kakashi gave the application forms to the genin he told them Chunin Exams started five days from then. And we saw the omen on that day. The next day we went to the Hokage. That's day one. We left that same day and around dusk were ambushed by the Duma and I was taken hostage. Add two days to that. I'm on the third day. Chunin Exams start in two days. I can't be separated from Tala when the real Kakashi comes. That is if he didn't come after the attack. I have to try to make contact.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I stretched my mind out as far as it would go. Past the walls, the building, into the woods, and out. Soon it was stretched to its limits and I held it in place in hopes of something coming within range. I stayed like that for a few minutes and started sweating. After ten minutes I started to pant. I needed to get in touch with Tala but if she doesn't come I'll have to withdraw. Right before I did I brushed faintly against a mind that flared instantly at my touch and moved towards me so I could keep the connection longer. I couldn't hear thoughts but I could feel what this person was feeling.

Hope, desperation, relief, fear, a little anger, and most of all love. There was a slight adrenaline rush that I took to be them running like the wind. I took a wild guess at who it was and concentrated on the feelings of being in a cave. That smothering feeling. The warm, moist air. As soon as I got a good hold on it I shot it into the mind of the person who was responding. I felt confusion then recognition and my eyes started to sting as if the wind was blowing sharply into it.

I tried to keep connected to no avail. The link grew weaker and weaker even as the person came closer and closer. I couldn't hold it. The last of the drugs in my system started to kick in due to my racing heart. Darkness crept up on me again and I succumbed to it. I was almost asleep when a howl ripped through my mind.

_KASUMI!!!!_ I blacked out.

**Author's Note: **Phew! Another cliff hanger. Sorry peoples but this was where I had to stop. Oh and those of you who have watched the movie _Duma,_ Duma means cheetahs and if you haven't figured it out yet, they are cheetahs. Yeah I know. I'm original. Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And faithful readers please please review. Last chapter I only got one review and that kinda sucked. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!

Wolfsong


	13. Chapter 12: Tied up and Gone

**Author's Note:** Hello! Here's another chappie for you.

**IMPORTANT:** The next chapter isn't a chapter. It's a couple of things that you guys need to know so please don't skip it. Trust me. You need to know this.

No more announcements And now ladies and gentlemen here is the latest installment to Sing Me to Sleep. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just Kasumi and her pack.

**Chapter 12: Tied up and Gone**

"Tala, slow down!" Kakashi called after the speeding blur.

"I heard her! I heard Kasumi! She's near!" Kakashi looked up surprised before pushing himself faster. Tala had for a long time tried to contact Kasumi. Because she was concentrating so much she had been going so slow she was hardly moving. This sudden burst of speed, energy, and change of direction had caught Kakashi slightly off guard.

"Where is she?" He called after Tala.

"Underground." Tala answered.

"Is she hurt?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Tala said after a moment. Kakashi pushed chakra into his feet before jumping and landing right in front of Tala, forcing her to stop.

"If we rush in to find her we'll be out of energy to free her. We have to approach this with caution." Tala looked over his shoulder and paced for a few minutes before looking back up at Kakashi and nodded.

"Yes you are right. Forgive me. I got excited."

"That's fine. Now where is she?" Kakashi questioned.

"East of us. She sent feelings of being underground. That slightly smothering feeling she always gets when she goes beneath the earth."

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes. It can be no other." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright. Can you sense any Duma Clan members?" Tala was quiet for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. It's all clear."

"Then lead the way. Slower this time." Tala took the lead and jumped to the next branch. As they were traveling, Kakashi started to wonder. What was the original doing back at Konoha? He was coming in two days. It would be better if Kasumi was there with them when the real Kakashi came. Kakashi glanced around checking the forest for signs of unwanted visitors. So far so good. Would the Duma sense them as they approach Kasumi? They took her prisoner. Surely they would not leave her unguarded. And from the two days of hopeless tracking Tala had told everything she knew about the Duma. They were a proud species and went to great lengths to keep that pride. Because of that pride, Kakashi had long assumed they were careful once they caught their prey. And therefore they weren't arrogant. But why did Tala find no Duma where Kasumi were? Maybe they were still too far away. As they sped closer Kakashi pulled level with Tala.

"Could you have missed any Duma Clan?" But Tala was three steps ahead of him. As always.

"I've been checking every ten minutes or so. I sense no one except Kasumi."

"Is it possible to protect one's thoughts?"

"Of course. With the proper training one can build a sort of shield around your mind."

"Earlier you said that Kasumi sent the feeling of being underground to you. Why couldn't she tell you?"

"We were too far away to hear each other's thoughts. We only sensed one another."

"Can you mask your presence?" Tala looked at Kakashi with an are you stupid look.

"Isn't that what ninjas do?"

"No I mean, mentally. Can you mask your presence." A surprised look came across Tala's eyes before she turned to concentrate on her footing.

After a few minutes of silence she said, "No. To mask your mind is impossible. Your brain must function for you to survive. As long as your brain functions you can be sensed." There was silence for a long time as Kakashi ingested this new information.

_I must have been wrong. Duma must be arrogant if they leave their prey where others can get her. _Kakashi thought. _Maybe I was wrong about other things too._ Perhaps....but wait. Tala said that their pride is unmatchable. Matter of fact in her pack there is a saying. Proud as a Duma. But why aren't there any Duma guards? Why aren't there any kind of guards? It didn't make sense.

"Here we are." Tala suddenly said jumping down onto the ground. Kakashi followed close behind. In front of them were two doors that looked like they were made out of black marble. They were set into the ground with stairs leading down to them. Tala sniffed the air before making her way down. She stood in front of the doors for a minute before looking back at Kakashi.

_All clear. _He nodded and made his way cautiously down to the doors. He pulled a kunai out and slowly opened the door. It opened into darkness looking for all of the world like a giant mouth ready to swallow anyone whole. A shiver went down Tala's spine before she raised her head and stole away into the shadows. Kakashi followed closing the door after him. He couldn't see the hand in front of his face. Something brushed his leg causing him to start before he realized it was Tala.

_Follow me. It gets lighter up ahead._ Kakashi blindly followed Tala as she made her way through a hallway. As they turned a corner a speck of light made itself known. As they got closer the light formed into a lantern. Two lanterns. Three lanterns. Soon the hallway was lined with lanterns and Kakashi could go faster now that the way was lit. They walked on and on for what felt like hours. And they found not a soul. Not one.

"Shouldn't there be a guard?" Kakashi mumbled as he opened a door and checked inside.

"You read my mind." Tala answered dryly pausing for the millionth time to check for guards. If Duma weren't arrogant then what? Unless... Kakashi stopped walking. Unless Duma were working for someone else. Kakashi thought about it and turned to Tala to voice his opinions. Tala suddenly stopped. "She's in this room." Kakashi looked up at the door.

"How do you know?"

"It's the only one with an alarm at the top." Kakashi looked up further and saw the said alarm. There was a light clink sound and Tala whirled around with Kakashi following suit.

_Did you hear that?_ Tala asked after a few moments of silence.

_Someone was following us._ The lights grew dimmer and the shadows overcame the light. Kakashi's body felt too heavy for his feet. The hallway whirled and he soon found himself on his knees. Too late Kakashi realized they had inhaled an odorless gas. His senses grew weaker and he fell down to his hands. Kakashi had just enough strength to look up at Tala to see her already lying on the floor eyes closing in sleep. Kakashi's arms shook and gave out from under him. His eyes closed as his torso hit the floor.

OOO

My head pounded like a drum. Oh man. They're killing me with this nightshade. Ow. My neck hurts too. I soon find out why. My head's been hanging against my shoulder all night. I prepared myself to move my stiff neck. I jerked my head up with a loud pop. My mouth opened in a tiny 'o' at the feeling. I slowly rotated my head back and forth then side to side. With popping noises complimenting every movement, it sounded awful but it felt great. After unstiffening my neck I took in my surroundings. I was still tied up to the chair in a different room.

The floor was now hardwood and there was a rug under my chair. Something else felt different. A scent tickled my nose. I inhaled deeply before recognizing its owner. I turned my head around. The silver hair practically glowed in the dark. Kakashi was tied to a chair that sat back to back with mine. As I studied our bonds I realized that our chairs were also tied together. Kakashi was breathing slowly and deeply. Time for him to wake up. I grinned evilly as I leaned back all the way then bucked forward causing Kakashi's chair to lift up off the ground. His head snapped back and collided with mine with a _thunk_.

"Ow!" I yelled as Kakashi struggled awake with a groan.

"Ow. What hit me? It felt like a rock."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Kakashi turned his head at my voice and groaned again.

"Great. I'm tied up to dead weight."

"Hey! You're as useless as I am in this situation. Don't start throwing accusations when you can't do anything either." I snapped back at him. I pulled against the bonds to see if they were loosened. When they didn't give I bent my head and tried to chew through them like a rat. I never thought I would ever compare myself to vermin. After a few minutes of vain chewing I lifted my head to relieve my sore neck. Hearing Kakashi attempt to free himself from his bonds I turned to look at the back of his head.

"It's no good. The rope is chakra infused. Probably with our own chakra." I muttered turning to face forward again. For a few more moments Kakashi struggled before relaxing. I sniffed the air and glanced around the dark room.

"Where's Tala?" I asked. Kakashi was silent before answering me.

"I don't know. They knocked us out with an odorless gas." An odorless gas.

"Well that's just great. Do you even know who they are?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"No." He seemed to be hesitating about something.

"If you need to say something Kakashi, say it." I sighed.

"Kasumi, I think the Duma are acting on someone else's orders."

"Yeah you're right. They are acting on someone else's whims. Tikani is doing it for the protection of her people." I informed him.

"Who's Tikani?" He questioned in mild interest.

"It's the title given to the leader of the Duma Clan. Like Alpha is given to the leader of the pack." I don't know how much longer we sat there in silence. I do know that every now and then Kakashi tried to break free of the rope and that I dozed off a few times. I was just waking up from another nap when I picked up some small sound. I sat up and listened.

"Kasumi-" Kakashi started.

"Shush. I heard something." Kakashi thankfully shut up and I was able to hear. It was footsteps. Someone was coming down the hall. They were coming closer and closer until they stopped in front of our door. They just stood there. We looked at each other before I jerked my head to the door motioning for Kakashi to speak. He nodded knowing what I meant.

"Who's there?" Kakashi called out.

"Your guards." I looked back at Kakashi as he looked back at me. The exact same plan formed in our minds simultaneusley. I turned to the door.

"What poor saps got the unfortunate duty of guarding two harmless shinobi like us?" I loudly asked.

"Quiet in there." The same voice grumbled.

"I mean really. You must have pissed off your boss to get such a tedious job." There was no response. I turned to Kakashi.

"Listen, in my back pocket is a tool that I use to start fires. See if you can reach it." I felt him twist his hands from where they were tied behind him. I suddenly gasped. "In the pocket in the pocket." I growled. With a muttered apology Kakashi continued to look for the tool.

"What's going on in there?" A rough voice boomed out. Whoops the guard must've heard my gasp. I then started to talk about anything that came to my mind.

"I like ramen. It has a nice flavor. Dirt doesn't taste so great. My mama had two sisters and one brother. My aunt had six toes on each foot. I don't like obnoxious kids. A parrot and a monkey can communicate but a fish can't. My father was a master of karate. You dare not go into a haunted house at the stroke of midnight. Have you ever thrown a grasshopper into a fire? I wish I had an older brother so I can kick his but and he can't do anything about it because I'm the baby of the family. Dogs are slobbery. Cats shed too much. Gravy is hard to make. Hey, stop sign turn around sit down digadigadigadigadiga." I stopped talking to see if Kakashi had gotten hold of the tool. He still hadn't. And he was causing the chair to creak as he moved around. I had to distract the guards. I sucked in a deep breath and loudly started to sing the age old drive your parents up the wall song.

"Ninety-nine bottles of coke on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of coke. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of coke on the wall. Ninety-eight bottles of coke on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of coke. Take one down, pass it around ninety-seven bottles of coke on the wall." I sang loudly and strong. At every five verses I stopped to make a long speech of anything that came to my mind before picking up the song where I left off. At ten bottles I heard one of the guards swear and throw his weapon down to punch the door to the point it was rattling off the hinges.

"One bottle of coke on the wall, one bottle of coke. Take one down, pass it around no more bottles of coke on the wall." I became silent and heard the guards breathe a sigh of relief. I stayed silent for one minute before sucking in a deep breath. "Ninety-nine bottles of coke on the wall ninety-nine bottles of coke." One of the guards yelled and the door burst open as a young man in his early twenties charged in and grabbed me by the throat.

"I'll kill you!" he screeched.

"That's enough!" The other guard yelled as he dragged his partner off of me.

"She's driving me insane." The younger man hissed.

"Then beat her, but don't kill her." The older guard sighed. The younger grinned wickedly at me.

"No. This is a kunoichi. She's used to punches. I say I give her the true meaning of pain. That'll teach her." He leered at me. "You'd like it too wouldn't you? You little slut." He punctuated the last word with a slap. Before I could recover, he straddled my hips and forced a kiss on me. I screamed into his mouth and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He yelped and slapped me again. "Feisty whore."

"Hey man. As much as I love to we can't. Remember? She's to remain unharmed. If we deliver damaged goods it'll be our heads." The other pulled at the man's arm.

"Yeah I guess you're right." The other man reluctantly got off of me and made his way to the door. The door closed and the bolt slid in place.

"You want earplugs?" One of them asked as he rummaged around.

"Heck yeah." The other muttered. After a few seconds, I jumped up and down in my seat making a lot of noise. The guards didn't say a word.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked. I froze. Did he actually sound concerned for me? He did sound relieved. Maybe because he didn't want to hear a woman being raped right behind him. I don't blame him.

"I'll be fine. Did you find it yet?" He pulled it out with a triumphant yes. He handed it to me and I pulled my hand around to where I could see it. It was kinda like a cigarette lighter except it used the oils of animals to light. And it was reusable. I flipped it open and lit it after a few tries. I twisted it around and burned the bonds tying my hands together. I was starting to wonder whether I was really burning through the rope when the rope itself loosened. I pulled hard on my bonds straining for ten seconds before a snap was heard and my hands were free.

"I'm out." I whispered. Kakashi nodded. I pulled the bonds across my chest over my head. Soon I was out completely. I pulled a kunai out to cut through Kakashi's bonds. It didn't even scratch the rope. "Just burn through it." Kakashi hissed.

"You can't smell it but there's a scent of fire. If I burn through your ropes the guards will notice. If they haven't already." I murmured. We both glanced at the door as one of the guards shuffled his feet before settling down.

"Then how are you going to cut it? Kunai won't work, you can't tear it apart, and if you try to use any chakra it'll just be drained." Kakashi said.

"I'll bite through it." I growled. The familiar adrenaline rush flooded through my veins and red appeared in my vision. My goal was only to get my fangs and claws so it lasted for five seconds. When it ended I lunged for the bonds. Kakashi would've jumped five feet into the air if he wasn't tied down. I grabbed the rope and bit right through it. Kakashi soon stood beside me. He went to the door and put his ear to it to see if he could hear what the guards were doing.

_Well?_ Kakashi didn't jump as I had anticipated but he did look annoyed.

_They're just standing there. _He said. I titled my head and listened before agreeing with him. 

_I'm going to see if anyone else is in the building. _I sat down and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes in concentration as I began to search my surroundings. I sent my probe out in a circle around me. Kakashi was the first within my radar. Then the two guards. Further. Out further. There was no one. Anywhere. Each room was clear. Each hallway was empty. Where were they? The guards couldn't have appeared out of thin air. My circle started to get thinner as I stretched it more. A faint spark ignited around the edge of my circle. I eagerly investigated. And wished I hadn't. It was a lot of guards. There was ten guards in the hallway. Thirty guards in a room. Fifty guards stood by the door. The door that led outside. Careful to not let my circle collapse, I pulled Kakashi into my mind and showed him what I had found out. My head nodded and immediately recognized it was Kakashi. I let him out of my mind. _Time to look for Tala._ I thought to myself as I withdrew my mind back to me.

_Ka...su...mi. _Tala's voice came faintly. I barely heard it.

_Tala?! Where are you? _ I felt panic rise in my chest. I could tell that she was in serious trouble.

_Help....me..... _it was no more than a whimper. Shocked, I delved deeper into Tala's mind. Pain closed in around me. It squeezed my gut and made me nauseous. On instinct I fled her mind. After a few seconds I connected with her again. She could not speak to me because of the pain. I went back a few minutes in her mind to see what happened. I saw the guards holding her down as they beat her, laughing and mocking her. Anger flared in my gut and spread through my body setting me on fire.

My eyes snapped open and the red vision closed in around me as my blood pounded in my ears. The anger formed a feral snarl that ripped from my throat as the world shook below my feet and my body became impossibly hot. I was faintly aware of Kakashi saying my name and keys jangling. All I could see was red as my body shook and then darkness. For an eternity there was complete silence.

Then the world slammed down on me. I could hear the tiniest sound. I could feel the ground tremble at the smallest step. I could smell blood. Warm blood. The door opened in blinding light and two men were revealed. They moved in what seemed like slow motion as their faces turned to horror and opened their mouths to scream. Pathetic humans. I jumped at them. While in mid-jump I slashed one's throat as I landed on the other guy. The one that wanted to use me. I bit deep into his throat but not deep enough to kill him. I lifted my face and watched him struggle for air. I smirked at him knowing his death would be long and painful. Death by suffocation. Standing up I turned to Kakashi with blood dripping down my chin.

"Why don't you just stand there like the complete idiot you are." I growled. I turned and sped down the hallway with Kakashi trailing behind. I raced through the halls turning the sharp corners on all fours. We were soon upon the hall guards. They jumped at our sudden visit and one shouted for the alarm. Not five seconds later an annoying bell rang. I whipped my head around as I heard more men run toward the commotion we were causing.

Facing forward again I murmured, "Stay right behind me." With that I plunged forward through the ranks of guards forging a path as easily as running through a field of wheat. Those in my way I cut down with a slash of my claws. Those that tried to stop me I killed with a bite to the jugular. Those who fled me were spared.....for now. The door was the only thing that stood in my way. With a powerful punch I changed that real fast. Kakashi ran in and I closed the door and looked for something to bolt it with. There was absolutely nothing around. That sucks. The guards who ran from me where starting to gather on the other side. I glanced behind me and saw Kakashi fighting off five guys at one time as twenty other guards formed a circle.

"Help me!" Kakashi yelled. I smirked. "You're doing fine." I turned my back on him. As I turned I noticed a pole in the wall. I lunged for it and ripped it off. I lifted it and firmly pounded it into one side of the threshold of the door before pushing it into the other side. When I was sure it would stay I stood back and examined my work just as the doors rattled from the pounding of heavy bodies. It'll have to do.

"A little help would be appreciated." Kakashi yelled irritated from somewhere behind me. I turned. He was about to be swallowed from my sight by the guards surrounding him. I flicked my wrist at them. The nearest ones to him fell with my kunai in their necks. The guards turned to the new attacker to find empty space.

"What the- uggghhhhh!" one guard gurgled as he slowly fell to his knees to reveal me. They all gasped and readied their weapons. I smirked before disappearing again. I appeared behind another guard and snapped his neck. Before he even swayed I put a kunai in another's back. I slashed another's stomach. I bit another's neck. I slashed. Clawed. Bite. Kick. Punch. Smash. Blood...............

I had circled the entire room, killing every one of them and ended standing behind the first man I killed before he fell forward. I slowly walked towards Kakashi.

"Do I have to save your worthless but every freaking mission?" I smirked at him. He was about to retort before a whimper came from a door off to the left. I sprinted to it and ripped the door off of its hinges. The other guards were inside a huge cavern.

"Get her!" one yelled and they all charged. But the only thing I could see was Tala. She lay on the ground in a pool of red with kunai sticking in her ribs and down her back in a sick pattern. Her legs were twisting in an unnatural way. Her skin stretched where her broken ribs poked it. Pain was coming off in waves from my sister. I could hear her heartbeat get slower as she bled out. Hatred burned a gut in my hole. I was going to destroy them.

"Kasumi watch out!" Kakashi exclaimed as a sword came within two inches of my neck. I ducked and pounced up at the man, breaking his arm. I pulled him down to his knees by his broken arm. He looked up at me with shock. No. I wanted him to be scared. I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to feel my pain. I wanted him to _scream._

I tightened my grip on his arm, put a foot on his ribs, and pulled. The man yelled out in pain when I pulled his arm out of socket with a pop and screamed loudly as the skin tore with a sickeningly sound. I soon held his arm and through it off to the right. With his eyes wide, he looked at me with a horrified expression before dropping to the ground with his mouth open in a wordless scream.

"What is wrong with you?" Kakashi yelled at me from behind. I walked forward to my wolf stepping in the man's blood with a quiet splash. The guards backed away from me quickly. I heard Kakashi draw a sharp breath when he finally saw Tala. I knelt beside my sister. Her pelt twitched when I put a hand on her fur. She whined in pain. I looked up in anger and stood shaking. I was going to demolish them. It was over soon. I walked back to Tala with more blood spattered on me and gore lying all over the ground.

_This is going to hurt dear one._ I murmured as I picked her up as gently as I could. She howled so loudly at the pain it nearly broke my heart and I wanted to put the men back together just to kill them again.

"You're going to leave them there?" Kakashi asked as we made our way toward the door that led outside.

"Like what?" I asked sarcastically.

"Like that. In pain and dying slowly?" Kakashi said glancing back to the room. I stopped and slowly turned to him.

"You want me to give them mercy killing? After this?" I nodded to Tala who had fallen unconscious. I growled. "Let me inform you Kakashi. That _was_ mercy. They would've suffered more if Tala wasn't in critical condition." I shot into the trees faster than I've ever gone before. I didn't even care about Kakashi at this point. My sister was wounded and in much pain. I could cry because her pain was so great. As cliché as it sounds, her pain is my pain. Now that I was close to her I could feel the burning and throbbing of her wounds. And I knew exactly where to go to heal her.

**Author's Note:** Kasumi's different if you hadn't noticed. I tried to change her character in that last part to pull out her insolent and arrogant from inside her. Tell me how I did. Please don't skip that important announcement up next. I can't think of anything else to say except review please!

Wolfsong01


	14. Chapter 13: Find the Pack

**Author's Note:** Hello my faithful readers! I have almost finished getting ahead in my chapters. I've decided to post this chapter early in light of the fact that I'll be gone next week on vacation. Also I've posted my new story _To Be a Healer_. If you're into Akatsuki pairings please check it out. I would really appreciate it if you all gave me your opinion. As soon as I get back I'll post the next chapter in both stories. Thanks and please enjoy the next installment of _Sing Me to Sleep_!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything. I just own Kasumi and her pack.

**Chapter 13: Find the Pack**

I stepped into a natural cave up in the middle of the mountain. Swiftly I jogged inside and lay Tala down on a ledge covered in soft sand. Kakashi stepped into the cave just as I was turning to the storage holes. He glanced around before going to Tala. I had long pulled the kunai out of her and done my best to stop the bleeding with wide fern leaves. As I was rummaging through the hidden stores I looked back at Kakashi.

"Hey moron, why don't you stop the bleeding?" I asked patronizingly. Kakashi stiffened and he turned to me.

"What is your problem? You've been acting like an insolent brat ever since we left the cave."

"I'm in charge of this mission and you're calling me insolent? Ha!" I scoffed at him. He bristled when I reminded him who was in charge. Finding all the needed herbs I hustled to Tala brushing past the indignant shinobi. I pulled the ferns off gently. The bleeding had almost stopped. I ran my hands over her body to see where exactly she was hurt. Her right back leg had a break in it. The other back leg had a crack, but painful nonetheless. Four ribs were broken and so were both front legs. I took a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh. I was not going to enjoy this. I quickly took a mortar and pestle from their hiding place in the rock wall. I grabbed a few herbs and crushed them into a green lump. Their fragrance filled the air and Kakashi smelled deeply.

I took the herb mixture into my hand and slowly opened her jaws to place the lump at the back of her throat. I pulled my hand out, closed her jaws, and lifted her head up. Gently, I massaged her throat. Her natural swallowing instinct and my administrations got the herbs down. A sigh slipped past her teeth as her eyes closed and her body went limp.

A sick feeling started to twist in my stomach and it was a while before I realized it was guilt. I must be feeling guilty about the insults I had said earlier. Now that I think about it, I don't know what came over me. Those comments were totally uncalled for. I went back over the last few hours and rage boiled within me. I was starting to get seriously ticked off because nothing I did was getting Tala better. A growl started deep within my chest before rippling through my clenched teeth. I hate feeling helpless. Sure, I can set the bone and sew the gashes but I can't heal them completely. I can't mend the bone by myself. I can't make the gash disappear completely.

Not like Rin. I paused for a millisecond before continuing with my work. Kakashi glanced at me but I scowled at him and he didn't ask. It's been a while since I have given thought to the gentle kunoichi. Not that I forgot her. It was impossible to forget someone like Rin. She was extremely......unique. I mean, you would never guess she was a kunoichi at first glance. Other than the kunai pouch and shuriken holster. Yeah. _That's_ a dead giveaway. She had a kind spirit with a gentle touch. Very friendly and neutral in fights. From what I understand of their team before I came, she wouldn't take sides in arguments. But when it came down to it you could always count on Rin.

"Kakashi." I felt him turn his eyes to me. "How...how long has it been since Rin-chan died." I started out in a casual tone but my voice threatened to crack and I lowered it to a whisper. Kakashi was silent for a time before answering.

"Six years." I quietly thought over this bit of information not realizing that I was mumbling aloud.

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yes." I felt myself blush at being caught mumbling to myself. I do that sometimes. By now I had cleaned and sewed up all the gashes with thread I made especially for my wolves. It was chakra infused and unlikely to snap in a fight. I swiftly walked around the cave gathering things I needed for broken bones. I arrived back at Tala's side in due coarse. I got to work setting the legs and keeping them in place with makeshift splints. As I worked a flashback wormed its way into my head.

###

I walked down the road with a sigh. Today I was to be put on a team with two jounin and one chunin. Even though I was still a genin. I couldn't believe it when the third Hokage put me with Minato-sensei's team. When I had asked him why he just said that I was skilled enough to be in a group with higher ranking shinobi. I had no idea what in the world he was talking about. I was last in the entire academy class and had barely graduated with low scores. I arrived at the place where I was to meet my new team. And as always I was early. I walked a little off to the side and climbed a tree to hide in its branches. As I settled in the boughs of the big tree I watched the wind pass through the forest and make the branches wave at me. I smiled at the serenity of the image. I sat for ten minutes before a man with a white cape appear not seven feet away from the tree. A white cape with red flames. Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. A legend, the student of one of the Sanin, a prodigy, a genius.... and my new sensei. About fifteen minutes after he arrived two teenagers walked to the Flash talking. One was a boy with silver hair. He kept his left eye closed for some reason. The other was a girl with reddish brown hair and a gentle voice. I immediately liked her. From what I could pick up from the wind they were having an average conversation. How they were doing, what was going on in their life; stuff like that. When they got to their sensei they respectfully shut their mouths.

"You're late." Minato said.

"Gomen ne sensei," the two teens muttered at the same time. Late? Even I have better timing than these two.

"You know why you're here." Minato paused as he took in the blank expressions of his pupils. "To meet your new teammate." He prompted. The girl brightened with recognition while the boy seemed to scowl slightly under his mask. "Now if you will please come out..." Minato trailed off as he looked up straight at me. My new comrades turned also to me with expectation on their faces. I almost sighed in exasperation. Not like I expected to stay hidden from high ranking shinobi but It was still disappointing to be found out with such ease. I tried to jump down gracefully but my sandal caught on a branch and with a yelp I feel nine feet down on my shoulders at the base of the tree.

"Ow." I groaned. I heard a gasp and a face appeared above me.

"Are you alright?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah just.... watching the clouds. They're extremely puffy today, did you notice?" I wheezed out of my winded chest. I groaned as I righted myself back up on my bottom. "Oh my spine. Ow." I muttered as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Alright now for introductions." I looked up at my new sensei. "Everyone tell your names and something about yourself." I squinted up at Minato.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Just anything interesting." He vaguely said waving his hand indifferently. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Um, I'm Rin. I'm the medical ninja of this team." Rin offered.

"Kakashi Hatake. I am a jounin." Kakashi said.

"I am Minato Namikaze. My sensei was Jiraiya." Now they all looked at me for my name. I gave them a big smile.

"I'm Kasumi Wahya. I hate snakes. Can't stand them. If it slithers it dies." I said simply. They kept looking at me. I frowned. "What?"

"Nothing Kasumi-san." Rin smiled kindly at me. Kakashi kept looking at me while sensei just shook his head and sighed.

"All right team. I have a solo mission today. Your mission is to stay together until sunset and get to know each other. Know each other's dislikes, weaknesses, strengths, favorite foods.... stuff like that." With a wave Minato-sensei disappeared with a puff of smoke. My two comrades looked at me at the same time. I grinned with a sheepish chuckle. After about a second I clicked my tongue and looked up at the sky.

"It'll rain tonight." I absently commented.

"The weather report didn't say anything about rain." Rin informed me. I glanced at her.

"Maybe. But I trust what I see and feel rather than what I hear from someone else. The clouds are gathering at the horizon. The clouds are puffier than they've been in a week. Full of rain. The temperature's cooler than this morning."

"Okay but what makes you think that it'll rain tonight?" Rin asked looking slightly amused.

"I just have this feeling." I said with a shrug and another grin.

"Well I believe the weather report." Rin murmured but not without a glance to the clouds.

"Fine by me, but you should know that I've never in my life even seen a weather report and my predictions are always right." Silence met my statement. "Are you going back to the Memorial Stone?" I causally asked.

"How did you know we were there?" Kakashi asked his eyebrows lowering with confusion.

"There's a leaf clinging to the bottom of your foot. It's a shrub that only grows in that part of the woods. The dust on your shoes is the same color as the stone surrounding the Memorial. Well are you?" I turned to Kakashi. He just shook his head. Both of them looked astonished that I could pick this out. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

###

I came out of my memories just as I finished tying the bandage around Tala's ribcage. I sighed as I wiped my brow. I checked Tala's breathing and heartbeat. They were all normal to my relief.

"How is she?" I jumped at Kakashi's sudden appearance beside me. He looked concerned for my wolf. I wonder what they did those two days other than look for me.

"She's stable. I'll need to take the stitches out in an hour. And when she wakes up I'll check her legs and ribs to see how much has healed." He nodded. I looked up and for the first time noticed it was semi dark.

"Is it dusk already?" I grumbled aloud.

"Dusk?" I turned to Kakashi. "It's morning Kasumi. You've been up all night fixing Tala." I blinked surprised. That was weird. Usually I would notice small details like that. But then, I was distracted. I glanced at Tala again. A minute passed before I noticed I was extremely thirsty. I took in consideration that Kakashi was too.

"There's a pool in the back if you're thirsty." He grunted acknowledging my offer. I made my way over to it. I filled my hands and sipped then gulped the cool, refreshing water down. I filled my hands seven more times before I was satisfied. I looked back at Kakashi. He was still standing beside Tala. I paused for a second then walked to a crack in the wall and slipped in. I came back with more herbs in my hands. I took them to Kakashi and thrust them into his hands. He looked down surprised before looking up at me.

"They're traveling herbs." I all but growled.

"Traveling herbs?" He repeated somewhat lost. I nodded.

"If the Alpha or anyone else for that matter needs to go somewhere but doesn't have the time to hunt or rest the healer makes this. It's a mixture of herbs that holds off hunger, exhaustion, and dehydration. It keeps you energized so that you can get where you're going." I went back to the hidden storage room to get myself traveling herbs. When I came back out Kakashi was still standing beside Tala, but the herbs were gone.

"It's bitter." He commented dryly.

"Very." I agreed. I noticed that it was getting lighter out and I moved to the rim of the cave to look out. The moment I stepped from the shadows of the cave I heard a gasp from behind me. I froze and turned to Kakashi who was staring at me for some reason.

"Your hair!" He almost spluttered.

"What about it?" I snapped.

"It's black!" I stood there looking at him before rushing back inside the cave. I ran to the pool's edge and looked in. I couldn't see anything. Of course I couldn't see anything; it's dark in here. I took the fire starter from my pocket and lit it right over the water. I gasped at the face staring back at me. I couldn't believe it. I don't even know when it had...happened....oh. In the cave. Everything was starting to make sense now. Why I was insulting Kakashi left and right. The rage episode that happened last night. I looked back down at my reflection. Blood red eyes stared back at me. My hair had indeed turned black with purple and red streaks in it.

Wolf ears adorned the top left and right of my head. I checked the sides of my face and sure enough there were no human ears. The markings under my eyes looked like the Inuzuka Clan's facial marks except mine reached from my eye to my jaw and it was purple instead of red. There were black rings around my eyes that looked like heavy make-up but came to a point off to the outside of my face. But the thing that held my attention the most was my fangs. They had grown over my bottom lip and curled slightly. They shone in the red firelight; the shadows flickering on my face made me look like some villain. I quickly turned the light off. I sat there as the light grew in the cave. It's been such a long time since..... _this_ had happened. Kakashi still stood beside Tala but I could feel him throwing looks at me from where I sat.

"It's been an hour." I jumped at Kakashi's voice. I nodded and slowly walked to Tala. I checked the wounds before pulling the stitches out. As expected the gashes had completely healed. I checked the bones and found that they would need at least one day to heal. I put the stitches in a bowl when my stomach flipped and understanding quickly descended upon me. I calmly walked to the opening of the cave, leaned forward, and placed my hands on my knees. Half a second later my stomach heaved, emptying it's contents to the ground below. I felt a hand on my neck and a voice asking me if I was all right.

When I could talk I turned my head and muttered, "Oh I'm fine. Just puking my lungs out. Don't worry about me." I felt the bile rise again and my back bucked. I made a half coughing half gagging sound as my throat pushed nothing out of my mouth. It brought me down to my knees and I had to use my hands to keep me from falling thirty feet to the ground below. Just when I could breathe fatigue washed right over me and I feel into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes to the sound of birds singing, the smell of crisp morning air, and the cold of a rocky wall pressing against my back. The first thing I do is reach up and finger my hair to find no wolf ears. I sighed in exhaustion. I looked off to the right and saw Tala. I gasped and jumped up to her side. She gave a weak wave of her tail and at first I panicked thinking she was getting worse. Then I saw the patch of sunlight her ledge was in. The morning sun warmed her pelt and she looked drowsy. I breathed out in relief and smiled gently down at her.

"Get these stupid things off me." She grumbled twitching her front leg. I chuckled and checked the bones.

"No not right now. The bones are still healing." I said. She sighed and tried to get into a comfortable position.

"The Second Phase." Tala murmured after awhile.

"Yep." I replied looking out of the cave at the forest. It's been a while since the second phase has happened. Part of my training was to control the change. I can control it somewhat but a little more training would've been helpful.

"Are you all right?" She murmured half lifting her head to me.

"Am I all right? You're the one with broken bones." I scoffed.

"Kakashi told me what happened in the cave."

"A lot happened in the cave."

"The man that threatened you." Tala left the sentence hanging and she seemed to raise an eyebrow. Kakashi looked up and watched my face carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be all right? It's not like a surprise to me. Being a kunoichi I face that risk every time I go on a mission. All girls go through psychological training about that. That's why I drink contraceptive tea before every mission. You know that."

"Psychological training and coming face to face with the situation is completely different." She growled.

"I've been faced with it before." Then I put a hand on her head and scratched a special place right behind her ear. "I'm fine. Honest to the goddess." Tala looked at me a bit longer before nodding her head and leaning into my hand. I looked out at the sun and saw how late it was in the morning.

"You need a day's rest for your body to heal completely." I ordered. Tala nodded slowly looking up at me. She knew that tone of voice. It said my mind was made up.

"Kakashi." He looked up. "I'm going to go out and try to find where the pack is. I'll come back for you two when everything is settled. You are to remain here until I come back. The only exception being if you must leave for protection of your own lives. Stay together and keep each other out of trouble. Understand?" They both nodded. I could tell that they didn't like the idea of me going out on my own but orders are orders.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked as I walked to the rim of the cave.

"To Chevayo's cave. He may have left a clue to where the pack was going to hide." I ran the rest of the way outside and jumped into the air. Wind snapped my braid straight up giving my scalp the most uncomfortable tugging sensation. I raised my arms into a lopsided 'x' and curled my legs in as I went through the forest canopy. Timing it just right I grabbed hold of a branch and using my falling speed I changed direction, landing gracefully on a branch of a tree before jumping down onto the ground below. Because of the long fall I tucked and rolled as soon as I hit the ground.

My legs, hips, and ankles were sore for a long time after that stunt. When I could walk without pain lancing through my lower body I jogged into the surrounding forest with one particular spot in mind. Chevayo's cave was a little secluded from the pack's. No one really knew why. Some said that it was because he was a holy man and couldn't stay around the pack. Some said it was because he was neither wolf nor man but a little bit of both. Therefore can never feel like they belong in the pack. However despite the rumors I'm fairly sure that it's because he is a scholar. Chevayo needed peace and quiet to meditate on his studies. This seemed the logical explanation.

Then again Chevayo wasn't always logical. Anyway back to the jog. Energy coursed through my legs making me feel like I could run across the continent in five minutes. It made me want to run faster. But I fought against the desire on account I was trying to not get caught again. That would really suck. I stopped to take a good look around because Chevayo's cave was hidden. Only those who have been there before know where it is. Even then you sometimes miss it if you're not careful. My eyes caught what I needed to find. I approached the seemingly normal oak tree and circled it. I stopped and fingered a knob on the trunk. It always reminded me of a moon half hidden by a cloud.

I pushed on the knob and a hidden door in the trunk swung open. A half satisfied smirk crawled onto my face before I walked over the threshold. I started down the spiral staircase as the door swung close behind me. I was plunged into total darkness but I had gone down these stairs so many times that it wasn't a problem. I was soon at the bottom and I moved forward slowly feeling for the door. My fingers came into contact with a hard smooth door and my hand traveled down. I grabbed hold of the iron ring and pulled hard. The door swung open to reveal more darkness. I felt the wall on the left for a torch that I knew hung there. I pulled it out of its place and lit it under three seconds. I stepped into the room and looked around. The walls and tables were covered in scrolls, manuscripts, star charts, chronicles, and much more. I sighed as I closed the door behind me. I have a lot of work to do.

OOO

"What is it Kakashi?" Tala inquired.

"Nothing." Kakashi answered a little confused.

"Don't lie to me. I know that something is bothering you. If it's something we said earlier then go ahead and ask. I don't mind." Kakashi hesitated. Was it really worth an explanation? Then again....her hair had changed color and significant markings had appeared on her face. And she had wolf ears. A tail was understandable but wolf ears.

"What were you two talking about the Second Phase?"

"You know that Kasumi can change forms right?" He nodded. "Well in her early days she was so full of rage she would jump straight to her other form when angered."

"The wolf." Kakashi muttered.

"Precisely. When she was getting older and knew better she tried to reign in the anger. Joining your team didn't exactly help. At first you were angry with her because you would see it as her taking place of your passed teammate. But after she found me she really pulled the anger in. Even though at the time I was too young to realize that I was the main reason she got control of herself. Now for years she never went into her other form. She would get close but never actually went all the way. When Nava came to train her they broke the change into three phases. The first phase was the one you witnessed at the waterfall that day." An image of a snarling, crouched Kasumi went through Kakashi's head. "The second phase is what you witnessed in the cave. The change is more pronounced physically and mentally. All her senses are heightened above her average abilities. Her speed and strength are doubled. Her attack style is a mix of taijutsu and wolf attacks. Unlike the first phase her personality is affected. She tends to be arrogant and bloodthirsty in this phase. Also there are consequences. She becomes violently ill and suffers severe fatigue afterwards." Tala explained.

"And the third phase?" He asked after a moment.

"That I will tell you when the time comes." She said before laying her head down on her paws and closing her eyes in sleep. Kakashi looked out to the forest.

"I don't like her alone out there alone."

"Neither do I, but I'm used to it. She did it all the time when she became Alpha. If everything was fine and there wasn't any problems whatsoever, she'd go off on her own for an hour or so. Hunting or scouting or simply to sit and think."

"She left her pack alone?" Kakashi asked incredulous that Kasumi would leave her pack alone for something like to sit and think.

"It's not like we couldn't contact her should we need help." Tala snorted before falling quiet again. Kakashi thought about Kasumi. She was a huge mystery to him. And probably will be until the day she died.

OOO

After I looked over my thirtieth sheet I cried out in frustration.

"This is taking forever!" I snapped aloud. I was getting tired of this. I needed answers now. I lit every candle and torch in the room before circling slowly searching for anything that will help me. On my second trip around I noticed a map on the table. I stopped and looked at it. "No, I've already looked at it. There's nothing on it." I said shaking my head turning away only to turn completely around and walk to the map. I studied it carefully looking for anything that I might have missed in the semi darkness. And then I saw it. The smallest smudge right at the base of the mountain side. Not three miles south from where I had landed from the cave.

It wasn't much but it was the only thing I had. I ran to the door only to skid to a stop. I paused before running back to my brother's cupboard where he kept traveling bags. I pulled out a water skin and filled it to the brim with water. I strapped it to my belt so it hung on my right hip. I also strapped a katana that my brother had hung on the wall to my left hip. Feeling better prepared I ran out dousing every flame as I went. I slammed the door behind me and ran up the stairs taking them three at a time. When I reached the world above I took the time for my eyes to get adjusted to the light before setting off to the south. I concentrated on my running allowing a small bit of chakra flow into my feet making me go faster.

My braid snapped behind me and the wind blew my bangs away from my face. I only slowed down to smell out my own scent trail. It led me back to the exact place I had landed and I veered south. The clearing where Kakashi, Tala, and I had ended up in was exactly ten miles from the cave. So if I arrived there I had gone too far. I was running so quickly a scent arrived on the wind and went before I could identify it. I skidded to a stop and sniffed the air again. It was faint but it smelled like my pack. I carefully stalked forward, painstakingly putting each foot done quietly. A sudden movement in the light caught my eye and I froze. I tried to smell them out but they were downwind of me. I stared at the patch of sunlight that had moved and felt a pair of eyes also stare at my hiding place. The wind shifted suddenly and I caught my adversary's scent. A wide smile broke across my face before I rushed forward to tackle the golden wolf.

"Atka!" I cried as we both fell to the forest floor. The he-wolf had almost bit back before he realized who exactly was hugging him. I pulled back and a deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he sat up. Atka was the color of polished gold with green eyes like the leafy canopy over head. He lowered his head to me respectfully.

"Kasumi-sama may the Moon goddess light your path."

"And yours." I replied giving a curt nod befitting for one of my place. "Alright Atka. We need to talk." He nodded and stayed where he had fallen. "First of all how is the pack?"

"They are all fine. No casualties, the apprentices are coming along well, and everyone is ready to fight."

"A little birdie told me that some of my wolves have been captured. Is that true?" Atka lowered his head and averted his eyes to a fern by our side.

"Yes. One warrior, one mother, and her litter."

"Who is the warrior?" I asked.

"Kitchi." He replied looking back up at me. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and mentally groaned. Kanti was not going to like this.

"They'll be fine." I reassured Atka. He lowered his eyes again and I could not help but feel sorry for him. After all, the captured mother was his mate and her litter was his children. Kitchi had probably been trying to help Kiwidinok get her litter out when they were captured. "Hey." I grasped his chin and lifted his muzzle. "Kitchi is with them. He is a strong wolf and the younger brother of Kiwidinok. He is not easily taken down. He did not earn the name 'brave' for nothing." Atka took consolation from my certainty and confidence. "Now I have brought a little help from the Leaf. He is a shinobi that will follow orders and with his help we will get our brothers and sisters back."

"But after we get them where do we go?" He questioned.

"I've set up shushin seals all over the territory. We'll evacuate the pack that way. All the other seals are at my house so you'll be safe." Atka nodded slowly before looking around.

"Where is this shinobi and where is Tala?"

"We were captured and they broke Tala's legs and ribs. She needs another day to recover but with Chevayo's help he can speed the process up. By the way the shinobi is Kakashi Hatake. He is a very strong ninja." I said almost grudgingly.

"How strong?"

"He has a good chance of becoming Hokage. And he has the Sharingan don't forget that." Atka gazed at me before giving a short nod. "Now let's go get Kakashi and Tala." I said standing up and clapping my hands together. We took off together to the North making our way to the cave where I had left my teammates.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked as I landed on the cave edge. I walked straight to Tala and tightened her splints making sure they were tight enough for bumpy travel. Just at that time Atka came in. I turned and introduced the wolf to Kakashi.

"So you're the Sharingan Ninja. With your reputation I imagined you a bit....younger." Atka said.

"Atka! That was totally uncalled for." I reprimanded whipping my head around to look at him. He merely shrugged. Or at least the wolf version of it. I sighed and turned back to my work. It was soon done and I picked Tala up cradling her in my arms. "Let's move out." I commanded before running out of the cave. Kakashi and Atka were right behind me. The way back was slightly slower than the trip here. Part of it was because I had to carry Tala. But the most reason was that we almost ran into a patrol. They were humans with the same uniform as those guards in the cave. I stopped to take a good look at them. They wore gray pants with shinguards that looked a lot like Anko's.

They each wore a breastplate with shoulder guards and a metal helmet. Those in the front carried spears while the ones in the back carried swords and katanas. The man in charge however wore a full samurai suit. I watched him especially because out of all the men that marched three feet from us the samurai seemed to be the only one that sensed our presence. They marched on in the other direction either ignoring us or not thinking us worth a fight. When they had left we waited a minute longer before continuing on our way.

"They threw you out?" I asked scoffing.

"They are not very cunning but their leader is. He has a full unit of elite samurai. They fight a lot like ninja except they carry all that armor which slows them down and makes them an easier target." Atka said a bit scornfully.

"Hai but it also stops many blows I wager." I speculated.

"Also I don't think that they use chakra." Tala threw in.

"They don't. Samurai in my opinion are ninja wannabes who have all the skills except they do not have any chakra. Although they can be formidable foes to a shinobi." I said.

"Rock Lee does not have any chakra but he is a master at Taijutsu." Kakashi reminded me.

"Taijutsu is a martial art taught and used by shinobi. Samurai is merely an elite warrior. Besides shinobi hunt in the shadows. Samurai stay in the light." We arrived at the place I had met Atka. I slowed down as he took the lead. He veered towards the mountain and we followed close behind. We came across a huge wall of granite with small boulders surrounding it. Atka went to one particular boulder that sat beside the stone wall and disappeared. I stopped momentarily in confusion before moving forward cautiously. There was a hole hidden in the shadow of the boulder. I made myself as small as possible around Tala and was able to just barely squeeze in.

The dirt tunnel led slightly down and I made my way slowly as the path steepened. Unfortunately my foot slipped on a patch of loose dirt and my feet slid out from under me. With a yelp I landed on my rear. Before I could regain my balance I started to slide down much to my horror. I tried to stop which only caused me to speed up. I was going way too fast for my liking and I was not enjoying it. Tala wasn't exactly happy about it either. She was stuck sitting on my lap sliding rapidly down a tunnel, in total darkness, and having no knowledge as to when this would end. And most likely would be launched seven feet into the air once we stopped. But much to our relief the tunnel slowly evened out so there was no sudden jolt or ungainly flight. I leaned back to try and slow my heart down when I something slithered up my back.

"Snake!" I screamed jumping into the air and I banged my head on the ceiling. Just so you know how hard I hit it the ceiling was four feet off of the ground and I jumped six feet up. I all but dropped Tala on the ground as I leaned forward clutched the back of my head before remembering the snake behind me. I almost stepped on Tala as I lunged forward. Unfortunately, Kakashi came up behind me just at that time. At my lunge he jumped loosing his footing and fell forward slightly. He crashed into me and I launched across Tala. I got a mouthful of dirt as I skidded three feet in the earth tunnel. I sat up spluttering shaking dirt out of my clothes.

Later Tala told me that nothing had slithered up my back but that we had slid down by a few millimeters. When I had finally calmed down and picked up Tala we made our way down the tunnel. It opened up so that we could walk without banging our heads on the ceiling. And then finally the tunnel ended as we stepped into a huge cavern. A wall of scents hit me all at once and I drank in the familiar scent. I looked up and once my eyes were used to the darkness saw every last wolf in the space staring at me in astonishment. My pack.

**Author's Note:** Yes! Kasumi is finally reunited with her pack! But there are a few missing. How will she get her members back? Oh this is _sooooo_ exciting. Okay, so please review tell me what you thought. And small reminder check out my new story please. Thanks!

Kiwidinok-of the wind

Wolfsong01


	15. Chapter 14: Mind Lessons

**Author's Note:** I'm absolutely so sorry I didn't get this updated sooner! I just started High School and it's been chaotic! I have to go to bed earlier and get up early in the morning. And to top it all off I got a writer's block! It sucks! (sigh) Now I gotta hurry and get the next chapter of my other story uploaded. If you haven't checked it out I suggest you do. I think it's more popular than this one. I won't stop writing chapters for this so don't worry. Anyway here is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_. Just Kasumi and her pack.

**Chapter 14: Mind Lessons**

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement as every wolf bolted for me.

"Kasumi!" Was heard before I was tackled to the ground. Everywhere was fur and the smell of forest and earth. They licked my neck, arms, hands, ears, and face. Wherever there was skin there were licks and they rubbed themselves into me marking me as one of them.

"Alright, alright!" I gasped standing up abruptly. I wiped my eyes and looked around. My pack. My brothers and sisters.

"Everyone back to your duties." Atka ordered shoving through the crowd to get to my side. After a few murmured 'welcome backs' the pack obeyed. They spread throughout the cavern to their own nests. Some were taking the dirty moss and soft grass that made their nests to a tunnel where they dumped it. Six wolves, of whom I recognized as the three apprentices and their mentors, stood off to the side sparring.

"Please, this way Alpha Kasumi." Atka turned and walked to the end of the cave with me following. I stopped and turned to C.K who had stayed behind. I waved him forward. He came slowly and hesitantly. The wolves looked up as he passed them and gazed at him the same way I do sometimes. Watching his every move just waiting for him to do something that may provoke me. The older wolves looked up with caution and hostility while the young ones looked up and stared curiously. But all of them were judging.

_They sense your wariness. Hold your head high, keep your back straight, and walk proud. You are representing your Village after all. _I mentally told him despite myself. He took my advice and the wolves looked on in slight respect for this strange man that dared to enter into their den. Atka led our little trio to the far wall and slipped into a smaller room. I made sure to duck my head as I carried Tala to the fire that burned low in the middle of the room. I sat down, gracefully crossing my legs and I placed Tala beside me. I happened to glance at Kakashi who was about to sit down traditionally with his legs tucked beneath him. I hissed and he looked at me. I motioned to my own legs and he changed his position sitting cross legged like me. I nudged his back a little straighter and his shoulders relaxed, nodding when I was pleased with his position.

_C.K listen to me. This is important. When the phrase 'we shall familiar ourselves' is said we start from the speaker and go clockwise. When it is your turn say your full name and all your titles that you have earned. Say your father's and mother's names. However if you wish not to you may give the title Silver Fang for your father and not mention your mother. After that you say where you hail from-where you were born. _Atka came back and dropped a few more twigs on the fire and stirred it with his paw careful not to touch the embers. The fire cast shadows on all our faces and threw them on the walls in some dark dance. Atka turned to the door of the room and pulled the cover down so we were alone in the dim light. We sat in silence for only a few minutes when the shadows off to the left shifted and all eyes flickered towards the figure moving forward. Out stepped what could've been the equivalent of man's legendary werewolf. He was as big as other male wolves in my pack except he stood on his hind legs making him look bigger.

His fur was a soft chestnut with a lighter brown underside. A white robe went down to the middle of his calves and was held by a piece of white buckskin braided into a cord. The hood hid the wolf's eyes. Only his muzzle was visible. He wore only one adornment; a necklace that had a symbol. It was our own writing that meant 'moon'. He came closer to the fire and sank gracefully down crossing his legs. He reached into one of his wide sleeves with his strange half paw half hand and pulled out a small bag the color of dark blood. Pulling the small drawstrings he opened the bag shaking a bit of its contents into his hand. He raised it over the fire and slowly tilted his hand to pour the powder into the flames. The fire flared for a moment before turning purple and blue.

The smell of powerful herbs permeated the air making it hot and stuffy. The wolf-man then pulled out a pipe from his sleeve and lit it from the fire. Although the light was dim I immediately recognized the item as the peace pipe. It was always blown at meetings such as these. A new herb scent filled the air as he took a drag and blew out the smoke. He handed the pipe to me and I also took a drag before breathing out. I handed it back to him and he accepted it with a nod. He put it back into his sleeve and heaved a heavy sigh. Then he raised his hand, hooked the hood with it, and flipped it over. The first thing I saw was his eyes.

The right eye was a light mint green but the left eye had a neon purple pupil and was dark green where the white should have been. The strange lights from the fire only seemed to intensify his gaze and made him look more powerful than he already was. His ears were ragged at the tips and one had a small gold loop earing in it. Unlike the other wolves the fur on his head grew long like hair. The bangs barely hung over his eyes making him look half human. He then spoke in a voice that held power.

"Now we will familiar ourselves. I am Chevayo, Druid of the Pack, the Dreamer, the Messenger, and the Teller. I hail from the Land of the Mystic Sky."

"I am Atka son of Nava and Quilak. I hail from the Land of the Mystic Sky."

"I am Tala daughter of none, pack-sister to Kasumi. I hail from the forest."

"I am Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi, son of the White Fang. I hail from the Fire Country, Konohagakure."

"I am Alpha Kasumi Wahya, Child of the Night, Daughter of Shadow, Ruler of Water, Hunter of Predators, daughter of Hiroshi and Kai. I hail from the Fire Country, Konohagakure." Chevayo nodded then turned to Kakashi.

"So you're Kakashi Hatake. It is an honor to meet the Sharingan Warrior." He said while bowing his head to Kakashi.

"Thank you. It's more than my pleasure to meet the foster brother that Kasumi spoke of so well." Kakashi said also bowing his head. Chevayo chuckled.

"Likewise. When Kasumi came to us three years ago all she could talk about was the Leaf Village. She was always reminiscing about her genin, chunin, and jounin days. But she mostly talked about you." The silence that followed was a heavy one indeed. I felt a big sweat drop go down the back of my head as Kakashi stared a little too hard into the fire. Tala and Atka tried not to laugh while Chevayo's eyes flickered between us trying to read our body language.

"Chevayo, Tala has broken a few bones. Could you heal her?" I asked nodding to my wolf. He immediately worked over her and a soft blue light surrounded his hands as he healed her bones.

"How is Sokanon?" I asked casually remembering the the soon-to-be mother.

"Her cubs are due in half a moon." I nodded slowly thinking over this new information.

"They have done quite a number on you Tala." Chevayo remarked as he continued to heal Tala's bones.

"Yes, well....you know me." Chevayo chuckled and glanced at Tala, looking her in the eyes. She held his gaze for a second before abruptly looking off to the side. Chevayo looked back down at his work.

"Who is attacking my pack Chevayo?" I sighed.

"A great evil from the past. I do not know who or what it is. I know that it is a traitor, a murderer, and a manipulator. No one can trust him but his forked tongue is sweet. His lips are coated with honey while inside poison runs through his veins."

"Chevayo, that sounds more like a riddle than an answer." I lamely said in an almost dead voice. I could feel a big vein bulge in the back of my head as I stared at him with annoyed half-lidded eyes. He chuckled nervously and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Well that's all I got. Sorry." I sighed again.

"No need to apologize. So we don't know who we're dealing with. Do we at least know where they're holed up?"

"Yes." Chevayo stayed for a moment to finish healing Tala's right back leg before turning to me and retrieving a map from his sleeve. He handed it to me and pointed to the biggest tree in the land.

"This is where their leader is. We have not been able to get near because the place is heavily fortified. We also believe this is where the hostages are."

"Have they attempted to contact you on the matters of a bargain for their safe return?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Well that complicates things a bit. Have you tried to make contact with any of the wolves?"

"I assumed the Duma Clan was guarding them. If I had tried to contact them the Dumas would've caught me and pulled me completely out of my body." He said with a shrug.

"You haven't even attempted anything?" I growled becoming angry.

"I am not a warrior Kasumi." I snapped my teeth and jumped back to pace for a few moments. I threw myself back down on the ground and thought for a minute. Chevayo returned to healing Tala. My eyes flickered up to Atka.

"Send the best hunters out. Get as much prey as possible without being caught. I want the mentors to take out all the stops. Give everything they have to the apprentices. Teach as much as they can. And I want a guard at the entrance at all times." Atka nodded and went to the door to carry out my orders. I raised my hands up to tent my fingers and lean forward into them. I closed my eyes and plans began to form in my head. I looked at them from all angles finding their faults fixing those faults and if it became to outlandish dismissing it. I was down to about five battle plans when Atka returned.

"I have done as you have ordered Kasumi." He informed me. I nodded still thinking. Chevayo finished his work and bowed to me.

"Now if that is all I will return to my prayers." He said.

"Of course Chevayo." I muttered flicking my fingers at him. He pulled his hood back over his face and melted into the shadows. Tala slowly stretched each leg.

"So what's the plan?" She asked perking up her ears.

"Still thinking." I answered. She was silent as she looked at the battle formations in my mind.

_That won't work. _She abruptly said.

_Why not? _I snapped weary of running into dead ends.

_They can slip into our ranks here and here. They'll disperse us and we'll all die. If not all then more than half of us_. Angrily I slammed my fist down onto a burning log resulting in a burn and a splinter. With a hiss I pulled the splinter out and watched as the burned skin turned red. The bubble rose rapidly and reached its peak. Just as rapidly as it rose it shrunk. My healing abilities were kicking in. The burned skin dried up and fell right off my hand as the new skin seemed to slide from the surrounding flesh and cover the wound making it good as new. I flexed my hand in the fire light watching the muscle tense and relax. I stopped and slowly raised my eyes to the fire.

"I know that face." Atka murmured warily.

"How many samurai generals are there?" I asked glancing at Atka.

"Six." He answered after a moment. I stood and walked out of the small room as I thought. The enemy outnumbered us ten to one that much was obvious. If I went into the second phase then I could easily cut them down by half. The samurai were the ones to cause worry. I would have trouble taking care of them. Also while I'm fighting the samurai my pack could, no would be overwhelmed by the troops. But then I had Kakashi with the sharingan. With him by my side we could take care of the samurai quickly and he would be a big help in the fight. I glanced around the cavern at my pack. Every wolf needed to be in this battle. My eyes stopped on Sokanon.

She was resting in a nest of soft moss and downy feathers. Her belly bulged with the oncoming cubs. She couldn't fight. I won't let her. She would need a warrior to stay with her. I was tempted to let her mate stay with her, but if they had to move fast he wouldn't push her. I could only spare one wolf for her. The apprentices would have to fight. I looked over toward them and walked to where they spared with their mentors. I watched them with an expert eye as the apprentices attacked, their mentors dodged and as they pummeled their apprentices to the ground. I assessed each of their abilities taking note of each and every tiny detail. After a minute I nodded somewhat pleased on their progress before stepping forward. All the mentors immediately stopped and turned to me. The apprentices stood in surprise at their mentors. One of them whose name was Kohana charged his mentor Cael the brother of Kanti. Cael dodged the bite aimed at him and pinned Kohana mercilessly to the cave floor.

"Be still cub! You are in the presence of the Alpha." He hissed angrily. Kohana froze under his mentor and scrabbled up on his feet when Cael let him up. He hung his head out of humility and shame. Lootah, another of the mentors who happened to be the cub's father, caught Kohana's eye and snarled at him. Kohana lowered himself somewhat in submission.

_That is enough Lootah_. He nodded at me while he calmed down. I surveyed the group for a few long seconds that must've felt like an eternity to them. Then I turned to the mentors.

"I wish to practice battle moves with the apprentices. I want to assess their abilities further up close rather than from a distance." Some onlooking wolves gasped and fiercely whispered the news about. Soon my pack started to slow down in their chores. Some stopped completely and lay down to observe. All the mentors nodded and stepped out of the designated ring. I looked at the grown cubs and started to shake violently. The change was soon done and I felt my fang press against my bottom lip. I felt that it would only be fair for me if I was on the same level as my wolves. I lowered into a crouch and waited. Kohana stared at me before drawing himself up then bolting at me with a wild war whoop. He lunged and I jumped into the air picking my legs up so he went right under them. He twisted in the air so he was facing me when he landed. Right before I landed he lunged again. Just as I touched the ground he barreled into my shoulder. I rolled onto my back bringing my legs up and I kicked him up and off. While he was in the air I jumped and kicked him with a leaf hurricane. He rocketed to the ground where he bounced three times then rolled before sliding to a halt. I was beside him before he could blink with my claw at his neck.

"Dead." I said in a monotone. I left him there and faced the two remaining apprentices. They had determined looks about them as the crouched. I circled them waiting for them to make the first move. They bolted and were suddenly coming at me from my right and left flanks. The same moment they jumped I fell to the ground...to find their weight pinning me down. As I waited for them to bite me I realized all they were doing was holding me down. This made me angry. Did they expect me to give up just because I had been caught? I twisted under them and bit into a furry shoulder. One of them yelped in pain while I slashed at the other with my claws. They both reeled off of me and I jumped on one of them and held them down. I bit into her shoulder and clawed her side. I launched from her and landed on the other cub biting fiercely into his ear and clawing down his back. I pushed him on top of his friend.

"Dead, dead." I said touching each of their throats. I snarled at them and ordered them in line. I paced in front of them to get my thoughts together. "Have you learned nothing from your teachers? You must work together. Chumani, Ahanu you stood aside as Kohana attacked and didn't do anything to help him. Kohana you didn't help with the attack that your pack siblings devised which was clever might I add. Kohana your first attack would've worked if you had timed it better. But that doesn't matter. Your attacks are pointless if you fight alone. It is the way of the pack that you have a pack sister or brother that stays by your side throughout the battle and you with his. Every wolf chooses them when they become a warrior and after the final test. However I am afraid, young ones, you will all be battle brothers. You will fight together, eat together, sleep together." I sank down to there level and looked them each in the eye. "You will breathe together, think together, dream together. You will become one." They all looked surprised and the onlookers gasped at what I said and whisper among themselves. I whirled to face them.

"Silence! Those who do not think that what I say is true then step forward. But be warned. For that is considered a challenge for the title Alpha. Is it not Atka?" I turned to the golden pelt wolf who had appeared not long ago. He nodded solemnly eyeing the wolves around him. They immediately fell completely silent. I turned back the the apprentices and sat down. "Sit." I told them. They did so enthusiastically eager because they knew what it meant to become one. They would be taught the mind connection.

"Ancient tradition states that no wolf can learn the technique until they are a warrior." Lootah said from behind me who (in my opinion) clung too strongly to the traditions.

"In times of trouble ancient tradition must be put aside for the sake of the pack. Our sister, brother, and cubs have been taken. I will not stand for that. And if this helps get us closer to them then so be it. Hang the customs." I informed him. I turned back to the three students. "Now close your eyes and open your minds. Take in everything. Hear the wolf beside you breathe. Breathe with them. Become one with them. Feel for their presence, seek their existence." The pack started to sit and relax under my voice. I felt them open their minds and reach for the apprentices eager to help although they cannot do much. "Become one."

"Become one." The pack echoed in unison. I opened my mind and joined my pack.

Many hours later the apprentices chattered excitedly together. I went away from their training satisfied. Some of the elder wolves gave me unhappy looks at breaking tradition but the pack came first. Before everything. Always. After they had all managed to become one with each other they fought twice as effective. We kept battling until they beat me. I admitted to them that I had to push myself a little. I praised them gruffly making sure not to overdo it. I also gave them a quick but harsh lecture to humble them. I was pleased with the results. I waved their three mentors over and they loped over to me. I still couldn't get over how big these wolves got. The average he-wolf's head typically came to my midriff. Ears not included.

"Yes Kasumi. You wanted to see us?" Lootah asked as they gathered around me.

"I just wanted to inform you guys that your apprentices have worked hard to get where they are now. However they have not yet been in battle. This up coming fight will show us how worthy your students are. After the battle, if I think they are ready I intend to give them their names and initiate them as full warriors in the pack. You may not tell them this but you may hint at it if you wish. Although personally I think that a true warrior will give his all for his pack and not for some reward that might be gained." The wolves nodded and looked happy at the thought of their subordinates becoming their equals. I turned to see Tala walking up to me.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

"I love working with the next generation. You should know that." I snorted.

"Hai that I do. But I've been wondering about something."

"Yes? What is it?"

_Do you remember when we tried to get a mind link to Atka but a barrier pushed us out? _She asked me.

_Of course. _I answered somewhat slowly wondering what she was getting at.

_Well, what if that barrier won't allow us to send a mind link out. _I blinked in slight surprise. The thought had never crossed my mind.

_I guess clone Kakashi will have to disappear so that they will know that we need them. _

_I don't know Alsoomse. It doesn't seem right. _

_Maybe it's a one way barrier. No wait I'm positive that's it. _

_What makes you say that? Remember the first night we tried to contact Atka? Right when I was pushed back Chevayo contacted me. He sent me visions of the future that he had seen. We'll be fine. _

_Are you sure?_

_Yes_.

"Do not lie to me Alsoomse. I feel your hesitation as if it were my own. You should know that." She snapped mocking me.

"Okay fine. Maybe not a hundred percent sure, but sure enough to go on fighting." I said.

"Fighting for what?"

"For what? For what?! For Kitchi, Kiwidinok and her four cubs! That's what!"

"Are you sure it's not just because you're angry at losing control in your own land? It's not because you're angry at yourself for allowing this to happen?"

"Yes I'm sure. Of course I'm sure! I fight for my wolves."

"How long will you fight for them? How far will you go?"

"Until my dying breath." I growled before whirling around and stomping away from her completely ignoring the groups of wolves watching our little 'discussion.' I went right back into the meeting house to see Kakashi sitting by the fire. He glanced up at me before tensing.

"Oh for the love of- I'm not going to hurt you!"

"How can I be sure of that?" He snapped back. That made me pause.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked slowly.

"I won't talk about it. I'll allow the original to explain."

"Be careful what you say. I might keep you to that." I muttered as I lowered myself to the ground on the opposite side of the fire. The flames had returned to their original color and I watched them dance on the logs.

"Tala spoke of a way to guard your mind against someone." I looked up sharply at him.

"If you are asking if it exists then she was right."

"I want to learn." He informed me.

"I said there was a way that does not mean everyone knows it."

"Then how can you do it?"

"They don't. Or at least very few do. Only those with exceptionally strong willpower and with the right guidance are able to do it."

"Who can teach me?"

"No wolf in the pack can accomplish this feat." After a minute I tacked on an after thought. "That is all but me." He gave me a hard look.

"You'd never teach it to me." He commented dryly.

"Oh? And why wouldn't I, pray tell?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Because you hold a grudge."

"And what grudge would I be holding?" Kakashi fell silent to that and I merely chuckled.

"See Kakashi? I'm not as predictable as you think I am." Then I moved to sit beside him. I motioned for him to turn and face me which he did so slowly. "Now concentrate. Imagine a wall and build it around your mind. Surround yourself with your wall. I will try to penetrate your mind and you will keep me at bay. When you can keep me out I'll push harder to see how strong your wall is." I slowly stretched my mind to Kakashi's. He had built a strong wall. I reached up and around then started to push. I pushed putting more and more pressure with each passing second. The effort to keep me out started to show. Kakashi started to breathe heavily and was squeezing his eye shut in concentration. I narrowed my eyes and pushed harder. He started to shake. I gave a final push and the wall collapsed against my mind probe. I entered Kakashi's conscious and felt his disappointment.

"You did good." I said returning to my own mind.

"You got in."

"You at least are able to do it. But you must be stronger. The effort it took to collapse your block was like breaking a dead twig. Yet the effort it took you to keep me out was like moving a large boulder with only physical strength. I never had this much trouble with keeping out people. But I believe you have a strong and steadfast will. So why is it so hard for you to keep me out?" I softly murmured turning my head to gaze at the fire. Kakashi sighed.

"How should I know I'm not the one with the mind abilities." I froze.

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right. Dang it I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." I bolted out leaving Kakashi looking confused by the fire. I ran into the middle of the cave where I stopped. I looked right then left then right again. I found Atka standing by the apprentices talking to them. I shot towards him leaving a trail of dust behind me. I ran by him grabbed him and tucked him under my arm as I kept running without any decrease in my speed. As I ran I passed by Tala who I also grabbed and tucked under my other arm. I ran all the way back into the small room with the fire and skidded to a halt almost putting out the fire with the dirt I kicked up. I dumped the two wolves on the ground and started to pace the length of the room. Kakashi stared wide eyed at me as the ruffled wolves looked with big squiggly eyes at nothing in particular. They all looked comical actually. Especially with the wolves' fur sticking up from where I had rubbed it the wrong way.

"What is it now Kasumi?" Atka sighed.

"You couldn't just call us in?!" Tala almost yelled in irritation.

"How did he do it?"

"What?" Atka asked.

"How did he push me out?" The wolves looked at Kakashi for clarification.

"She was teaching me how to block people and I was able to keep her out for a few seconds."

"No no no! Not that! When we were trying to reach Atka a few nights ago. I was not only kept at bay but was pushed back. I've never encountered anyone who could do that."

"What are you getting at?"

"Maybe the wall doesn't block everything. Maybe it was just to keep Tala and I out. If that is the case then that solves our little jutsu problem."

"Huh. You're right."

"So why are we here." I sat down slowly and heavily. I took a deep breathe and looked up at them with a grin.

"I have a plan."

"Alright does anyone have a question? Any at all." There was complete silence. "If you don't understand what to do then you won't be able to fight." I half lectured glancing all around. The pack knew what to do. I nodded. "Now the hunters have managed to bring back a buck, a pheasant, three rabbits, and four pigeons. They have hunted well and we thank them. Now eat and get some rest. We move before sunrise." The pack chorused whoops and yelps before running over to the food. I saw Chumani take one of the rabbits to Sokanon who thanked her warmly. When the cub turned she saw me watching from a far. I nodded my approval to her. If she was a human she would've blushed with pleasure. Chumani tucked her head in and scurried to the rest of the pack. I watched them divide the food for a minute before turning to walk into the meeting room. Chevayo sat beside the fire alongside Kakashi.

"What are you two arguing about?" I asked mildly curious. They both immediately went on the defensive.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chevayo and Kakashi said. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Then why are you both taking defensive poses?" I asked motioning to their raised arms. Kakashi's was crossed across his chest and Chevayo had one wrapped around his chest while the elbow of the other rested on it and his hand rested on his chin. They dropped their arms as if burned.

"We were not arguing."

"Yes you were."

"No-"

"Chevayo you may be the druid but you are also a wolf. You don't mean to do it and I don't even think you know you're doing it. Your ears are rigid and the fur on your neck is bristling. Kakashi, I know you too well to recognize when you're angry. But it doesn't matter. The plan is set and the pack is getting ready for the battle." We were interrupted by Ahanu who scurried in to drop a rabbit in front of me. I nodded at the apprentice and he started to scurry out.

"Um....Alpha Kasumi?" I turned my gaze to him and he quailed slightly under it.

"I was uh, I-I-I..... Iwaswonderingaboutmymother." He said in a rush. At first I didn't understand and I had to take a second for my mind to catch up with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Oh Kanti? She's still back in Konoha waiting for my order to come with the real Kakashi." He nodded with worry reflecting in his eyes. "If it puts you at ease she was worrying about you and your father." He nodded again with a slight smile on his face. He turned and loped out as I turned back to the rabbit. I motioned for Chevayo to take a piece and with a nod he took a leg. Tala and Atka came in at that time and I also motioned for them to take a piece. They did so reverently. Then I turned to Kakashi and motioned him to take a helping of the fat rabbit.

"No thank you." He said. Everyone stopped moving completely. You could hear a pin drop. They all stared at Kakashi horrified.

"Was it something I said?" He asked blinking.

"The Alpha is the first to eat...always! Did you not notice that even though the pack rushed to the prey they dared not take a bite? Even Sokanon as hungry as she must be she waited for Kasumi to get her meal. For the Alpha to offer a piece of her meal with another is one of the highest honors that a wolf can receive. To not do so is offensive and can be mistaken for a challenge, depending on the Alpha." His tone was harsh and cold as he informed Kakashi of the high honor I had bestowed on him. "Gomen ne." He apologized bowing rather lowly to Chevayo. "I meant no disrespect."

"He knows not our ways Chevayo. If he does not wish to take a piece of the rabbit then so be it." I said trying to sound indifferent. The wolves still stared coldly at Kakashi as he squirmed and finally accepted a leg from the rabbit. As his meat cooked over the fire the rest of us ate ours raw. I finished the rabbit with a satisfied growl. I was not full but that was perfect. I full stomach makes a slow hunter. You must always be hungry. I looked up at everyone.

"Everyone knows the plan right?" They all nodded.

"Good. I'm going to sleep. Tala would you please wake me up in five hours?"

"Of course." She replied chewing on the bones of the prey. My eyes fluttered at the thought of sleep and I was unconscious before my head hit the ground.

_Alsoomse. It's time_. The gentle voice of Tala told me. I sighed and turned over drifting off to sleep.

_Alsoomse._ The annoyed voice of Tala said. I felt a poke in my back.

_Gerroff me_. I mumbled. A cold wet compress pressed itself against the back of my neck. My eyes snapped open and I shot up to glare at Tala.

"You told me to wake you up." She said with a shrug. I sighed again and stood up with a grunt. I strode quickly to the other side of the room and splashed my face with the cold cave spring that flowed down and pooled in a niche in the wall. I took a sip of the water and I felt the cold liquid go down my throat and into my stomach. I shivered as the water cooled my body temperature down and I realized how dang thirsty I was. I might as well have eaten dirt for dinner. After I had drunk my fill I washed my face and neck. I glanced around to see Tala sitting by the door Atka sleeping by the far wall and Kakashi was sleeping by the fire. At least he appeared to be asleep. The water had cleared my mind and I felt fully energized. I walked out the door with Tala by my side. I found that there was still some meat left over from last night.

"Good thing the cave is cool. The meat wouldn't have lasted the night." We dove in and ate our fill. When I finally resurfaced I noticed the pack sleeping together in one huge nest. I smiled fondly at them, remembering the good old days. When we didn't have to worry about so much stuff. When there wasn't so much weight on my shoulders. But now my pack was in trouble. I frowned in discontent. I quietly strode to the tunnel that led out with Tala following. I soon stepped out into the late night air. Lootah was on guard duty and I motioned for him to go back into the cave. He nodded and descended into the earth. I took his place on guard duty and Tala went off to sniff around. I gazed at the moon as I once more went over the battle plan checking it for errors. It was a bit of a long shot but it was our best shot. The moon slowly journeyed to the far side of the sky signaling the end of the night and the beginning of a new dawn.

"You're not the poetic type. You must be nervous." Tala teased as she loped up to me. I merely shrugged.

"Whatever." I heard some dirt crumble in the tunnel and I turned to see Kakashi coming out of the tunnel. He sat down on a boulder and surveyed the sky.

"It's almost time."

"Yep." I agreed. After a minute I turned to Tala. "Go and wake the pack." She nodded and quickly went down the tunnel. "What time do you think it is?" I asked Kakashi. He looked at the sky for a minute.

"1:00."

"Yeah that's what I thought." We sat in silence for a few moments before the pack resurfaced and surrounded me in a loose circle. Cael stood beside Sokanon ready to go to the rendezvous point in an instant. The apprentices were practically jumping around in anticipation. I stood and everyone dared not move a muscle.

"Our ancestors have lived in this land since the dawn of time. For countless moons we have hunted in its hills, drank from its river, slept in its forest, and fought for our right to be here. We have toiled and sweat in the hot sun to survive here. We have shed our blood for this land. Every battle comes with sacrifice. Sometimes it is small; other times it is almost too large to bear. I wish with my entire soul that I could tell you that the price for this battle is not great but that cannot be. I am afraid that the battle for our land has already been lost. This will be the last you will see of our home." Some of the younger wolves who had not seen battle or not much of it gasped. They whipped their heads around wide eyed as if trying to believe they will never see the land they were born in again. The elder wolves looked at me with mournful knowledge. They had seen too many battles to recognize when one was lost. I stood silent for a moment. I may not have been born in this land but with the gut wrenching sorrow I now feel I might as well have been.

"The battle for our land is lost but there is one more thing that comes before our territory. One thing that comes before all else....the pack. Brothers, this new enemy have taken no...stolen a brave smart warrior, a young compassionate mother, and four innocent cubs. They have been taken as easily as frightened prey on a moonless night. We may not hold our land but we will take back what is ours. Let us not leave in shame and cowardice. We will go onto the battle field with our heads held high and our hearts full of pride. We will take back what is ours and let this arrogant enemy know that if they threaten one of us they threaten the whole pack. We fight for the pack! We live for the pack! We die for the pack!" I yelled repeating the oath of the warriors. All the wolves were on their feet all sorrow forgotten.

Their eyes blazed with fighting spirit. They pawed the ground impatient for the enemy. They snapped their fangs ready to tear into flesh. I turned to the moon and howled an ancient war song. The pack immediately joined in. Their voices echoed and vibrated through my body shaking me to the very core. I opened my eyes and felt the energy and strength of the second phase pound through my veins. "We go to war!" I yelled leaping off the rock and leading my pack through the forest. The pack reached out for each other until we were all connected. We were many. We are one.

**Author's Note: **Whoooo! They're going to war! She will get her missing wolves back! Yah! Or will she?

(cue evil laughter) Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Be on the lookout for the next chapter of _Sing Me to Sleep._

P.S. Keep a look out for a bonus chapter that has all the wolves in Kasumi's pack listed.

Chumani: dewdrops

Ahanu: he laughs

Kohana: swift

Sokanon: rain


	16. Important Announcement

**I HAVE RETURNED WITH AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

I am truly and deeply sorry for not updating sooner. I have run into many obstacles along the way. First my laptop was broken and it took several months to pull all of my files off of my hard drive, the new computer I got received a nasty virus that forced me to return my computer back to factory state, and most despicable of all, I have not properly planned the story. I started writing a story with a great beginning but no middle or end. I struggled with writing _Sing Me to Sleep_ because I had no idea where I was going with it. Then one day in Freshman year my friend (who also had a Naruto OC) came up to me after class and offered to combine the two characters into one story. My friends, it was as if it were meant to be. Ideas flooded my brain and now we have a plot. I left you, my darlings, at a cliffhanger and I do apologize to you for that. Because of these two factors along with others I have decided to rewrite the story so that it is written better.

**THE ORIGINAL PLOT WILL NOT BE CHANGED.**

Some events will be taken out, others will happen sooner rather than later. My reasons are as follows:

Because of the combination of our two characters, I've had to rewrite a few things. But as much as I had to rewrite, it also filled in plot gaps.

My writing is far more superior than it was when I first posted and I wish to share that with you.

I am almost to chapter 20 and I am nowhere near the middle.

Like I said before. . .I now have a plot.

Now this is what is going to happen in order:

I will post the rest of this adventure up, so that you will know how it ends.

I will leave it up for a month or two to ensure all my readers have a chance to finish it.

I will then take it off of and move it to my deviantart account for anyone who wishes to re-read it.

I will then post the rewritten Sing Me to Sleep.

I cannot help myself from apologizing again for not updating sooner. When I feel stumped or gloomy I read the reviews I've received for my stories. They really do keep me going. Good gracious alive, us artists have such gigantic egos! I love it when people make observations and predictions on how the story will go, please don't stop the reviews.

My dearest readers, it is so good to be writing for you once more.

Sincerely,

Wolfsong01

P.S. I will be happy to answer any questions you may have. Just thought I'd put that out there.


	17. Chapter 15: Into Battle and Out of Luck

Author's Note: You guys have no idea how hard it was for me not to rewrite this while I was going over it to ensure that there were no grammatical errors. Oh well. I'm just happy you'll soon read the rewritten version. Pretty please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Kasumi and her pack.

**Chapter 15: Into Battle and Out of Luck**

"Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke..." Each genin smiled at their name. "I'm proud of you." Kakashi said with a smile. "I couldn't ask for a better team." He added stepping out of their way so they could continue into the room beyond the double doors behind him. "Good luck." He said as he faced the opposite wall concern starting to seep into him.

"We won't let you down Sensei. Believe it." Naruto assured the worried jonin as Sasuke and Sakura walked forward to the double doors. They crossed paths so that Sakura was on the left side and Sasuke was on the right. Just as they opened the doors Naruto stepped between them and entered with them step by step. Kakashi looked away from them and closed his eye when the door closed with an ominous thud. The concern he had felt earlier came back full flood and questioned the pride and growing confidence he had for his students. Sure they had the guts for it, namely Naruto. But Kakashi worried about them. Naruto was strong with more stamina and chakra than anyone he had ever known; even more so than himself. But Naruto tended to push himself too hard and didn't know when to give up. Also the fact that the seal had slipped a little during the mission in the Land of Waves did nothing to ease Kakashi's nerves. Sasuke was cool and strong with a clear head. But then again he had never been in a real fight with high ranking ninja. He had fought Haku and had awakened his Sharingan while he was at it; however it had been Naruto who had defeated Zabuza's tool. Sakura was getting better but her skills were still underdeveloped. She hadn't really done anything in these last few missions. On the other hand, her chakra control was perfect. Also she was extremely smart with high grades and a sharp eye for genjutsu. Kakashi thought back over the jonin meeting yesterday and Iruka's reaction to his and his fellow jonin recommendations.

"_I can't go along with this. They may be your students, Kakashi, but I know thes__e kids. They were my students, I trained them. I don't know what you're trying to prove but this-"_

"_You know he may be right Kakashi. You're putting a lot of pressure on them. Why so impatient? I held my team back for a year so they could hone their skills and mature. Let them enjoy their youth a little longer." Might Guy interrupted. The usual annoyance Kakashi felt when his 'rival' was around started to creep into his mind._

"_Your concern is touching. Are you sure it's because you know that your guys don't stand a chance against mine?" Kakashi replied._

"_Alright, alright. That's enough. The matter of the rookies' participation is closed. Now as for the other genin, I'm ready to consider your recommendations." The Third Hokage said to stop more arguments._

"_I know what I'm doing. You'll see."_

_I wish I was as sure as I sounded. I wonder how they're __doing.__ Even the cockiest of them must be a little scared._ Kakashi thought as he glanced at the door. He moved to place his back against the door in order to better hear what was going on inside. He picked up small conversations here and there before a quiet voice-no doubt Sakura's- drifted through the door.

"Hey don't worry, Naruto, we'll be fine." Then Sakura gasped. "**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!** My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat every one of you. Beeelieve it!" Kakashi chuckled fondly. _Of course. Naruto's too knuckle headed and hyperactive to be scared. Still...the kid has guts. I have to give him tha__t_. Kakashi thought as he eased off the door and made his way out of the building all the time saying silent prayers for his team.

"It's quiet without the rookies around. Hmm I almost miss them." Kakashi mused a little bit later with the other genin team leaders.

"Don't worry. Chances are they'll be back sooner than you think." Asuma offhandedly said whilst smoking his cigarette.

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard that their first examiner is Ibiki."

"Huh?" Kakashi started before internally sighing. _So already their chances of passing look iffy. _"Great, sticking them with that sadist right off the bat." He commented sarcastically leaning back into his seat.

"Huh? What sadist?" Kurenai asked.

"I forgot you're a new jonin Kurenai. Otherwise you wouldn't have to ask that." Asumi joked.

"So I'm ignorant. Who is he?" She persisted.

"He's what you might call...a specialist."

"Oh yeah? In what?" The red eyed kunochi arched an eyebrow.

"Interrogation, torture."

"Huh?"

"Oh of course he won't be using physical torture during the test, he won't need to. That's not really his thing anyway. He works on people's minds not their bodies. He's famous for it. Everyone knows about the ANBU interrogation core in the Leaf Village. Ibiki Morino. You see this guy, Ibiki, he's a master at interrogation because he understands how the human mind works. He knows just where to probe to uncover your weaknesses. The thing is he's so good at his job he doesn't use physical torture. He doesn't need to. He just messes up your head so bad you torture yourself." After Asuma had said his piece they sat in contemplative silence.

They were aware at the same exact instance of the patter of paws right outside the window and therefore were not startled by the appearance of Kanti. She slid in before actually taking a look at any of them. When she saw the somber expressions and felt the tension she bowed her head slightly and managed to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?" She inquired.

"No not at all Kanti." Kurenai replied smiling softly. She had taken a quick liking to Kasumi's underling, and also was starting to warm up to Kasumi herself. Or so Kakashi had surmised.

"Did you want something?" He asked politely.

"No not really. I was just wondering if you heard anything yet."

"No not yet. I'm sorry Kanti."

"Oh. I see." The she-wolf's tail and head lowered a few inches and her ears flattened against her head. Kakashi didn't need Kasumi there to tell him that she was disappointed and sad. After holding this position for a minute or two the wolf looked back up.

"Why are you all solemn? You're worrying about the genin aren't you." She asked then answered her own question not giving anyone time to even open their mouths. Asuma nodded.

"They got stuck with Ibiki."

"I know. I also know that you need not worry about them." She informed the jonin, surprising them with her knowledge.

"Why, what do you know?" Kurenai asked.

"They all passed the first exam."

"They did?" Asuma blinked in surprise.

"Yep. After they had weeded out the hopeless, Ibiki tried to trick them. But Naruto gave a small outburst and it gave the others some back bone."

"How many candidates are left?" Asuma asked curious.

"Seventy-eight."

"Wow. That's quite a number." Kanti nodded and turned again to the gray haired shinobi.

"I'm going hunting. Be ready in case anything changes." Kakashi waved as the gray and white she-wolf jumped out of the open window and onto the surrounding building. He stayed to make small talk with the other jonin before excusing himself. He walked down the streets of Konoha with his book in hand reading it for the third time in a row having nothing better to read. He read and walked until he had circled the main streets about ten times. He finished reading seven chapters. Kakashi looked at the sun and estimated Kanti to have been gone for three hours. Worry started to gnaw at Kakashi's mind. Even though he had his personal vendetta against Kasumi he could not help but feel a bond starting to grow between him and her wolves. They were so much more than animals and almost humans in all but shape. They had emotions to temper their bestiality, a conscience to temper carnal instinct. Kakashi found a good stopping place in his book and after securing it in his back pouch jumped from building to building heading for the woods that surrounded Konoha. He soon picked up Kanti's trail and followed it outside the gate going into a wide circle towards the back of the village, up the hill that became the mountain where the Hokage faces were carved.

_She's heading towards the Wahya Clan's household._ He thought before picking up the pace.

"What's up?" Kakashi jumped in surprise, missed his footing, and fell towards the earth. He reached out and grabbed a passing branch to redirect his fall onto another tree. Once he had regained balance on a lower branch he looked up to see Kanti crouching down on a higher branch grinning as much as a wolf could wagging her tail slightly. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She said while jumping down to the ground. Kakashi soon followed.

"Did you have a good meal?" Kakashi asked after seeing nothing of the telltale signs of blood and fur. Kanti sniffed indignantly.

"No, I absolutely did not. That squirrel was the fluffiest one I've ever eaten. I thought it had planned some sick revenge on me by choking me to death on its pelt before even eating anything! I couldn't get all the fur out of my teeth in order to enjoy another meal. So no. I did not have a good 'meal'. Not even a good snack. " "I thought you cleaned your teeth on an animal's pelt?" "Yes it is something like flossing. But tell me, do you like floss stuck between your teeth when you eat?" "No I suppose I wouldn't enjoy that." Kakashi chuckled. "I wish Kasumi were here." Kakashi went silent. "Oh come now. You need to loosen up. Didn't you miss her at all?"

"No." Kakashi said curtly.

"That's weird. She kept reminiscing back to her days as a kunochi when she was training. It's all she would talk about."

"You talk as if she never was a kunochi."

"She wasn't. Not while she was with us. She no longer had a name, history, or reputation. She started as an apprentice wolf, trained to be a warrior, and became the Alpha. In the pack's eyes, she died as a kunochi and was reborn a wolf." They stood in silence for maybe ten seconds before Kanti let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm bored. Do you want to walk back to the house? Kasumi always stashed some meat in there. You could get it for me." She said excitedly wagging her tail. Kakashi grinned slightly at the sight.

"Sure." Kanti yipped happily before running ahead and running back standing still then running ahead again. Kakashi set a comfortable pace and soon Kanti calmed down enough to walk alongside him. The sun had passed its zenith and was descending slowly into the west end of the sky. The forest was silent save for the occasional bird and insect.

"Aaaaaahwooooo!" Kakashi jumped a foot in the air as Kanti gave off a half strangled howl.

"Kanti what's wrong?" He asked as Kanti crouched low to the ground and started to pant while her eyes rolled in her head. Kakashi froze as his heart gave a hard thump and memories rushed through his mind's eye. Everything that had happened was made known to him. The trip through teleportation. The fight in the cave. The hunt for Kasumi. The guards, the second phase, finding the pack. Kasumi's war speech...everything.

"We must hurry!" Kanti shrieked turning tail and bolting off into the brush. Kakashi followed quickly trying to take in the information and keep up with the speeding blur at the same time. They soon erupted from the forest and jumped over the Wayha clan's walls. Kanti approached a stone that was used as a step to the side porch. Kanti paced agitatedly as she waited for the ninja. "Come on! We must hurry!" The urgency in her voice made Kakashi feel apprehensive. As Kanti pulled out the seal from behind the stone, he went back over the last few memories from the clone.

_The battle was fierce. Each wolf was evenly matched. Tala and Kasumi were fighting side by side. Their attacks were perfectly coordinated no doubt thanks to their mind connection. Sud__denly the tide turned against them and the pack was being pushed back. The clone could do only so little and was currently trying to keep from going up into smoke. Then Kasumi pulled the clone back turned me around to look at me and said, "Return to the or__iginal, Tala will contact Kanti. Hurry we don't have much time!"_

And then nothing. Kanti grabbed Kakashi's pant leg with her teeth and jerked his foot forward onto the seal. He had no sooner touched it then he felt a tug at his navel. Everything went dark for a moment as Kakashi traveled through dark space as his clone had before. Suddenly the ground came up hard on his feet and he immediately rolled into the undergrowth hoping they had not been placed in the middle of the battle. Kakashi had just finished rolling when he noticed Kanti running to the right. He jumped up and followed her on alert and wary for an ambush. Just to be safe he pulled himself head to head with Kanti. Abruptly, Kakashi leaped in front of Kanti, kunai held at the ready, easily deflected the one that had been thrown at them. Kanti for all her rush had stopped in time to keep from crashing into the shinobi. A man jumped out of the trees and threw another kunai at him. Kakashi deflected it smoothly and he prepared to charge the man. The man raced towards them before stumbling and falling forward onto his face. He didn't get back up. Kakashi stayed still for a few seconds watching him, waiting for him to move. When he didn't Kanti inched forward until she was within reaching distance. She nudged him with her paw. He didn't move. Kakashi approached cautiously behind her. But before he could get to her something barreled into him from off to the right. He jumped back only to get his legs tangled in a chain and falling onto his back. The thing landed on him and pulled back to punch him when it vanished. Turning his head off to the side, Kakashi witnessed Kanti tearing and clawing into his attacker. She was fighting viciously whilst emitting noises of an enraged beast. The table turned in a second and Kanti was below the attacker as he in turn made growling noises and bit savagely into her shoulder. She howled in pain, the sound echoed through the forest eerily. Kakashi had finally untangled himself from the chain and leaped onto the thing. At that moment, an answering howl erupted from the brush beside the fighting pair as a black blur raced towards Kakashi, knocking the attacker off their feet and out from Kakashi's hands. He watched as the ally snarled and bit down hard on the throat of the enemy who issued a gurgle before a loud snap was heard and then silence. Other than their panting, there was not a sound. Finally the black silhouette turned to Kanti. Kanti gasped and was upon the newcomer in moments. Kakashi prepared to jump in and help when he registered the sounds that were coming from Kanti. She was making the same crooning noise Kasumi had given Tala when she was just a cub.

"Ahanu!" Kanti soothed, licking his fur and rubbing herself against him. The smaller wolf also started jumping on his paws and made little whining noises while licking his mother's muzzle. That is, before he remembered they had an audience. He immediately stopped and stood in what looked like embarrassment.

"It's good to see you are well." Kanti said.

"I'm sorry to ruin this reunion but there is a battle going on. Where are they Ahanu?" Kakashi asked.

The black wolf looked up sharply and said, "Follow me." He bolted into the forest and Kakashi sprinted to match his pace. Kanti ran alongside her son keeping easy pace and sending glances at Ahanu with a mixture of delight and worry. However she soon focused ahead when the sounds of snarls and metal against claws drifted to them on the breeze. They burst into a clearing and right into the middle of a battle. Wolves were everywhere clawing, biting, ripping into their opponents with such ferocity and sheer power it momentarily shook Kakashi. Ahanu lunged into the heaviest mass of wolves his mouth agape and his eyes wild with the light of battle. Kanti jumped onto a dark shape that was pinning a red wolf down and tore at his back. Kakashi stood still a moment, trying to find Kasumi in the writhing horde of flesh and fur. When Kakashi could not find her he leaped into the fray deciding that if Kasumi was fighting she'd be somewhere in the middle of the battle. He fought the enemy with a little bit of difficulty. He gritted his teeth as his arm was slashed. They were fast and strong. He downed the fifth soldier in a row before he finally got a good look at exactly what he was fighting. Maybe he had been used to it from Kasumi. Maybe he just couldn't be surprised anymore. In any case what they were fighting seemed to be half human half beast. It was not even a specific animal it seemed. They had fangs, claws, and the growls were too animalistic to be a mere human imitation. They were putting up enough of a fight to hold their own against the wolves.

"What took you so long, old man?" Sneered a familiar voice. Kakashi glanced to the side to see Kasumi standing alongside him and holding a kunai in front of her. A soldier roared with anger and charged them. He ducked the soldier's arm and Kasumi launched off his back to slam the soldier in the head with a sideways kick. He stumbled to the ground and as Kasumi came back to earth she somersaulted, smashing her foot onto the back of the soldier's neck with an audible snap. He fell and didn't move. She assumed her position back to back with Kakashi as the soldiers surrounded them.

"I came as fast as I could, dog breath." He retorted recalling the names they would call each other when they were younger.

"Oh so it's back to the old nicknames, huh?" She chuckled before lashing out at a soldier who had gotten too close. He let out a yelp before she finished him off with a kunai to the neck._ You're the one who started it_. Kakashi thought annoyed.

"What happened to your plan?"

"Didn't anticipate their trick." She snarled. They stopped talking for a few minutes while they each dealt with soldiers ending back to back once more.

"You mean the shape shifting?"

"Yes." A dagger was thrown at Kakashi and he intercepted it with a kunai. A punch was aimed for Kasumi's head and she ducked before coming up with her own right hook. They continued fighting for a long time. Soon the battle became smaller and he noticed that they were finally winning and were killing off the patrol slowly but surely. Kakashi concentrated on downing one soldier after another and five minutes later there were none left. Glancing right, left, up, and behind Kakashi confirmed there were no more soldiers to defeat. Kasumi looked around them, scanning the clearing and the forest, concentrating. Kakashi could actually see her listening, smelling, seeing, and even feeling for vibrations in the earth.

"Every wolf team up into four groups and spread out. Scan the area one kilometer out and report back. If you find traces of survivors track them down and take them out. Go!" Kasumi ordered. The pack moved as one, with four groups forming and each group headed in different directions. There was no confusion, nor delay. They separated immediately as if already knowing which group they were in and where their group was headed. Kasumi motioned for the Leaf shinobi to follow her into the woods. After they had gone a few yards in she jumped into a nearby tree and he followed. She got a comfortable seat before looking up at Kakashi, who stood on the same branch.

"How are the genin?" Kasumi asked.

"They're doing fine. They passed the first test." He answered hiding his slight surprise at the sudden question.

"The written exam?"

"Yes."

"Even Naruto?"

"Yes even Naruto." He almost snapped. Why did she sound so surprised? Even though Naruto is a knucklehead. And an idiot. Hot blooded. Always rushed into things. Anyway the point is that Naruto was smarter than he seemed.

"I'm sorry. It's just I never imagined written exams were his strong point." She amended with a chuckle. "I'll have to treat him out to ramen sometime. Come to think of it I haven't had Ichiraku ramen for three years. I use to be a regular. I wonder what old man Teuchi thought of me when I didn't visit his restaurant right after reporting to the Hokage. Mmmmm...his ramen is so good!"

"Kasumi, the battle?"

"Oh yes. Sorry." She took a moment to gather her thoughts before looking up at Kakashi with a grim face.

"Our original battle plan was to attack a patrol and lie in wait for the backup squad that would come to see why their men hadn't returned. We were to separate them and ambush them. After doing this for a few times they are bound to send out more soldiers. Less soldiers to defend the fortress creates holes and weaknesses in the defense. We would follow their scent to their hideout sneak in locate our missing warriors and pups, then get out and get to the nearest shushin seal."

"So what happened?"

"Everything was going fine...until the soldiers started to morph into those...uh, things." Kasumi trailed off. She glanced at Kakashi before turning her gaze back to her knees.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Kakashi asked, recognizing her 'question on my mind' attitude.

"Yeah." She replied offhandedly as she stared in the far distance for a minute or two. "You didn't happen to see one morphing with your Sharingan did you?" She asked coming back to the shinobi in front of her.

"No." Kakashi answered. At her disappointed gaze he couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"The Sharingan eye can analyze and copy any jutsu-heck any movement- down to the minute details. Except for kekei genkai of course. I was merely wondering if you had seen anything that might give us the advantage. Maybe hesitation or any difficulty at all." The last was more a question than a statement. Kakashi understood and shook his head.

"I never saw them morph. They were already like that when I got here." A familiar scent drifted to his nose and he looked up to greet Tala.

"Kasumi, the plan is working."

"Really? Well it should. It is my plan after all." Kasumi said with a playful grin. Tala remained grim. Her Alpha finally understood that something was going wrong.

"Oh crap." She suddenly said. She stood up and narrowed her eyes as she gazed into the distance once more. After waiting in tensed silence they were soon surrounded by wolves. Kasumi looked around at them before drawing herself up.

"Report."

"No survivors to the east."

"None to the west."

"There wasn't even prey to the south."

"No one."

"Good. But I'm afraid to say that there's been a change of plans." She suddenly snapped her head up to look towards the north. Every wolf turned their head in that direction, with their ears pricked forward and staring intently at whatever had disturbed them. Kakashi turned to listen and it was a moment before he caught it. Rustling in the undergrowth. Kasumi raised her right hand to about ear level, lifted two fingers, and flicked them forward. Two wolves nodded before disappearing into the forest below, apparently just having been assigned scouting duty. Everyone remained completely still, hardly daring to even breathe. The tension and weight of the air seemed to grow on Kakashi's shoulders. After a few tense moments the two wolves came back.

"There's a patrol of two score soldiers." One said.

"They're fresh and battle ready." The other reported.

"What are your orders Alpha?" The blood-red wolf asked. Kasumi stood still as her gaze flickered from the forest, to her wolves, to Tala, to Kakashi, then back to the forest.

"Alright. We will ambush them then fall back. While they're confused, pick soldiers off. Fall back on my command and follow me or Tala. We'll see what happens after that. Atka, Lootah, Pamuya split the pack up into three groups and each of you lead one. Atka take your group and circle behind the soldiers. Lootah your group will flank them on the left, Pamuya take the right. Tala, Kanti, Kakashi, and I will head them off. Let's move." She commanded. A golden wolf, whom Kakashi presumed to be Atka, took off from his branch disappeared into the foliage with two wolves at his heels. Kakashi counted to twenty before two more wolves jumped down with two wolves each at their heels. He shook his head slightly at Kasumi who ignored him. She was too predictable. He counted to ten and right on time Kasumi crouched in preparation for a jump. She flashed him an annoyed look before jumping down with her sisters flanking her. He followed and kept five feet of distance between them. Trees and undergrowth blended into a single color and almost seemed to part in front of them as they raced to the soldiers that could morph. Kakashi stretched his senses and pinpointed each wolf's position. Atka's group was just finishing their wide circle to come up behind the soldiers. Lootah's group was in position to the left and Pamuya's group was just stopping. Kasumi sped up and so did her group. The wolves stalked the soldiers keeping to their backs and sides, waiting...watching with bated breath for their Alpha's signal. They were fifty yards away and closing the gap of distance quickly. Twenty yards. Fifteen. Ten yards away and they stopped. The soldiers were just ahead of them and were coming towards them at a steady rate. Kasumi tensed before glancing back at her own small group.

"Draw their attention to the front so their backs are exposed." She mouthed. Kakashi nodded along with Tala and Kanti. Returning their nod, Kasumi looked ahead again, watching the enemy step closer to them. Tala shifted causing Kasumi to shoot her a glance. Kakashi gave her a quick look from the corner of his eye. Tala never fidgeted, she was always so still and patient. It would be more like Kasumi to shift while waiting. That had been one of her major flaws as shino- sounds of footsteps drew his attention once more to their enemies. He watched as figures distinguished themselves amongst the trees. Kasumi crouched lower and bared her teeth in the beginnings of a vicious snarl a split second before she tore from the undergrowth, bearing towards the soldiers with a mighty wordless yell. Kanti and Tala set forth flanking their leader as they jumped into the middle of the surprised soldiers. Kakashi hit them a split second after the battle crazed she-wolves did. The shinobi threw kunai and shuriken towards the middle of the patrol as he took out the soldiers surrounding him. A yell from Kasumi signaled them to pull back and Kakashi disappeared into the trees. He went back five yards and stood waiting for anything. From where he stood he could see the patrol forming a circle, their swords bristling out the sides giving one the impression of an agitated porcupine. They stood silent for a long time waiting patiently for the next attack. A startled yell was all the warning they had. Three soldiers from the middle had started to whirl among their comrades and dealt killing blows to all. Another yell from Kasumi signaled the next attack. Kakashi threw more kunai, being careful not to hit Kasumi's disguised clones, as he jumped amongst them once more. He moved between them with grace and ease as he slit a throat here, broke a spine there, and dropped man after man. The patrol broke in half and ran in random directions, causing utter chaos and confusion. But something about the disorienting patrol set Kakashi on edge. Kakashi pulled back so that he wouldn't be surrounded, all the while killing or maiming soldiers.

"Fall back to the trees! To the trees!" The order barely reached Kakashi's ears and he immediately pulled into the trees speeding towards the voice and recognized it as Kasumi's. He tried to keep tabs on every wolf as they ran but they hid themselves well, even from him. He could only glimpse a wolf every now and then. Five minutes later they had left the soldiers far behind and the pack gathered around an old oak tree. Kakashi was about to join them when Kasumi dropped in front of him.

"Kakashi, Kakashi she's gone!" She cried.

"Who?" He asked though he had an idea.

"A-Tala." She stammered.

"Did she fall behind?" He asked as he tried to sense her.

"No they took her." Kakashi felt like a ton of bricks hit him. The breath came out in a whoosh and it was a few seconds before he could get it back in.

"Well we'll just have to rescue her too along with the missing members of the pack. Meanwhile you need to concentrate on making a new plan." Kasumi stared at him as her eyes grew wider with each word he said.

"But-but-but-" She stammered again.

"What? What's wrong with you?" He snapped. He was beginning to become fully annoyed at the woman in front of him.

"Kakashi." She said slowly in a different tone. Her hands formed a sign and a puff of smoke surrounded her. As the smoke cleared clouded sky blue eyes looked back into Kakashi's gray one. "_I_ am Tala. They took Kasumi."

Author's Note: Well. . .there you go. I ask once more that you review, I feel so awesome when you guys do. Oh by the way the next (and last) chapter of this little 'arc' will be posted next Saturday and will be left up for a month. Until next time my darlings.

Wolfsong01


	18. Chapter 16: Journey to the East

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto. _I only own Kasumi and her pack.

**Chapter 16: Journey to the East**

So where did I screw up? Could it have been during the fight? Or was it before? Because though I am loath to admit it deep down I know this is kind of sort of my fault.

. . .

Okay maybe it was entirely my fault.

Stupid. Maybe the entire plan was messed up. Let's see. . .

'We need to switch bodies.'

'Huh?'

'I meant to say let's switch places. Let me put the transformation jutsu on us so I look like you and you look like me.'

'And why would you want to do that?'

'After the first few attacks they're going to try to kidnap the leader. If we switch places then you will be taken instead. I will stay with the pack and transport them out of here. Kanti will go with them to make sure they won't get in trouble nor stray far. More than likely they'll put you in with the other wolves. Wait until you hear from me. When I contact you, tell me where you are and I'll be right outside of your position. I've already placed paper bombs in certain areas of the forest. I'll place a few more on the outside of the enemy fortress and have Kakashi set them off. When the soldiers are distracted, I'll open bring the walls down. We'll run in, grab the pups, Kiwidinok, Kitchi and then we'll run.'

'To where exactly?' _A place flashed through my mind and Tala saw it. _ 'Why there? It's exposed, there's not many places to hide-'

'Because I placed a shushin seal there.' _The place flashed again through my mind and this time focused in on an unusual looking tree. I focused in even more to the roots that widened at the base forming a hollow. Long grass sprouted around the roots almost completely__ covering them and thus helping to further hide the shushin seal_. 'You understand why I'm showing you this.'_ I stated. Tala nodded. If anything was to go wrong then she was to go on ahead and leave me behind. I had kept myself aware of Clone Kakashi's move__ments and I could sense him walking across the cave in the direction of the tunnel. Tala stood in front of me and nodded to tell me she was ready. I quickly performed the jutsu and after the smoke cleared I was looking up at myself. Tala nodded my head, ma__king my hair slightly wave with the movement. Wow I never realized how crazy my hair was. I went off into the bushes to sniff around like I knew Tala would do, and Tala sat down where I had been sitting a moment before. I glanced at Tala and found her star__ing at the sky. The moon had traveled into the west signaling the end of night and the beginning of a new dawn._

"_You are not the poetic type. You must be nervous." I spoke aloud in a teasing tone like Tala would do. Tala shrugged as I went over to her._

"_Whatever." She replied as grains of loose dirt shifted to signal the appearance of the Clone Kakashi._

"_It's almost time." He commented. I exchanged a non-existent glance with Tala._ 'Yes. The pack will go to war.'

Ugh. Yeah, the plan was screwed up from the beginning. I never thought of the possibility that they might take Tala instead of me. Well at least now I know that they seem to be taking hostages to either break me or make me give up easily. Tikani Adanna had told me it was the Akatsuki and she looked so fearful when she told me it was most likely true. But then why haven't I scented them? I would've smelled something the moment I stepped into the cave. It might've been a long shot, but their scent was distinct; besides I had scented them before so that would make their scent all the more distinguishable to me. Maybe. . .they're imposters. It's a possibility I have to take it into account. If that's the case, then I'm dealing with an unknown enemy. I have to try and analyze this enemy. Let's see. . . they have many soldiers at their disposal, they must be smart and powerful as far as jutsus go to be able to invade this land, they are extremely good at hunting my wolves down, and they have a beef with me. That's the most I can figure out at this point. The whole time I'm sorting my thoughts out, I've been walking behind two guards inside the enemy hideout. The one on the right yanked me forward by the leash that attached to a harness they had forced on me. The harness had two loops, one went around the base of the neck the other went right behind my front legs. Two straps held them together, one strap went down between my shoulder blades and the other went between my front legs, following the sternum. As I soon found out, the harness had a jutsu placed on it that made it tighten on voice command if you misbehaved which made it incredibly hard to breathe and was extremely painful. Keys jangled as one of the guards pulled them out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The second one grabbed me by the scruff of the neck by one hand and unhooked the leash with the other. The door was opened quickly and I was thrown in. My muzzle hit the ground hard as I tried to stop my fall on my front paws. The door slammed as I turned to growl at the men and I snorted at the sound of the lock slipping into place. I shook my pelt clear of dust and sat down to scratch at the uncomfortable harness. It pulled at my fur and ruffled it the wrong way.

"Tala?" I stopped my scratching and turned to see two dark figures lying on the ground not far from where I sat. I took a deep sniff of the air and immediately recognized their scents. I jumped up and bolted over to them, almost knocking them over in my excitement.

"Kiwidinok! Kitchi!" They yelped as they too jumped up to greet me. We ran small circles around each other, jumping up and down, and sniffing at each other. Kitchi and I even engaged in a small play-fight before we calmed down enough to sit back onto the hard ground. "Where are the pups?" I asked looking around.

"They're sleeping." Kiwidinok said as her white form curled around a depression in the floor. I leaned over and in the dim light I could clearly make out Skypup's white pelt and Sunpup's golden pelt. I had to peer closer to see Waterpup's dark blue fur and I couldn't see Nightpup until she moved in her sleep. Only after she stirred could I just barely make out her small outline. I gave them a quick sniff and was content to find no blood-scent or sick-scent. My chest even swelled with pride when I didn't smell fear-scent either. Ha, even our pups show no fear in the face of danger. We are _born_ warriors.

"Amazing they didn't wake up while we were greeting."

"They are exhausted. This sudden new environment, change in schedule, and surroundings has tired them out." Kiwidinok said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Their time to move into the apprentice's den is nearing, but they are still pups."

"True. They are very brave. You must be proud to be mother of these warriors." Kiwidinok lifted her head higher and her tail thumped against the ground as happiness filled her. Kitchi watched us carefully. I turned to him and saw him scrutinizing me. I blinked at him while cocking my head to the side.

"Your voice and form look like Tala's but your mind-spirit feels different." He spoke softly. I glanced at the door before turning back and lying down on the ground.

_'True brother.' _Kiwidinok stilled and Kitchi's ears went up higher in shock. From their sudden snap to attention it was obvious they knew who I was, but I explained who I was and how I appeared like Tala. '_I am Kasumi. I used the ninja skill Transformation Jutsu to take the form of Tala.'_

_'Alpha Alsoomse, may the Moon goddess light your path.'_ They said in unison as they dipped their heads in the time old gesture of respect. I nodded back to them before continuing.

'_My plan was for me to take the form of Tala and Tala to take my form. I had expected the soldiers to take Tala, disguised as me, to their hideout where they __most likely would place her with you. Then I would undo the jutsu on myself, teleport the rest of the pack out of here and into Konoha. Then I was to get into contact with Tala, who would pinpoint your exact location. We would create a distraction break in__to here, grab you, and run back to the seal I have hidden and finally teleport all of us back home.'_

"That was the plan?" Kakashi asked a little bit incredulous.

"Yes." Tala said nodding to Kakashi. He sighed. It was a risky plan, full of holes, and just outright hair brained. _It's just the type of plan you would come up with._ He thought wearily as a goofy image of Kasumi flashed before his mind's eye. He sighed once more as he shook his head. "What are we going to do?" Tala seemed distressed and focused on only Kasumi.

"Tala, focus. Stop worrying about that idiot leader of yours. She'll be fine. That woman can take care of herself long enough to not be fatally wounded." Kakashi had the strangest impression that Tala paled under her fur so he thought maybe he didn't do so well in reassuring her. "Uh anyway. You should probably stick to her plan."

"Huh?"

"Well it is her plan and she was appointed commander of this mission."

"But she's not here anymore."

"She's not dead. . . yet. Just MIA."

"How do we know that?" Kakashi peered at the she-wolf.

"Have you tried contacting her?"

"No." Tala answered immediately without taking her eyes off of the shinobi in front of her. Kakashi blinked.

"Did it not cross your mind even once?"

"Should it have?" Tala asked as her head cocked to the side. Kakashi stared at the she-wolf in disbelief. It would seem that when Tala panicked she became quite the. . . idiot.

"Unbelievable." Tala shook her head as if to clear it.

"I'm sorry. My mind is so clouded that I haven't been able to think straight. I'll try contacting her." Tala closed her eyes and remained still for a few minutes before her eyes snapped open. Her gaze was filled with purpose and Kakashi straightened in his seat as the awkward moment from before was swept away by Tala's powerful stance as she stood. "We are to follow through with the plan. The only thing that has changed is the who is doing what. We have wasted enough time debating on what to do in Alsoomse's absence. Let's move!" She barked before jumping down to join her brothers and sisters that had been waiting at the base of the tree. They matched her pace through the underbrush while Kakashi followed from above. He soon realized that they were running to the rendezvous place where Sokanon, Cael, and Chevayo safely waited. They took longer than they wanted to because of wounded wolves and detours that had to be taken in order to keep away from patrolling soldiers. Tala's anxiety was so sharp it leaked out and reached towards Kakashi, causing even him to worry a bit. They finally arrived at a place where a giant rock pile jutted out from the land to form a small hill. They loped cautiously around it to face the front. Thick bushes surrounded the bottom of the hill in an almost impenetrable barrier. Tala softly called out. The bushes trembled in answer before a gray head popped out. It was Cael. His body soon followed his head out and he pushed the branches aside to reveal a hidden path that lead to a small dugout cave under the rock. One by one the wolves crawled through while many more stood guard, ever watchful for a sign of another living creature. Kakashi was the second to last to enter, the last being Tala. He crawled through on his belly by pulling with his arms and pushing with his legs. Leaves poked at him, roots scraped his belly and more than once a twig snagged against his hair and clothing. He issued a grunt as he wriggled himself through a particularly tight spot between a thick branch and the ground before emerging in the cavern. Light picked in over the top of the bushes allowing him to peer around. It was a bit cramped with the whole pack in it, the ceiling was so low Kakashi had to crouch down in order to avoid hitting his head but the wolves could walk comfortably. Other than that it was a very ideal place to hide. He paused on the right side of the opening, waiting for Tala. When she finally wriggled in she made her way slowly through the crowd towards the back of the cave.

'_Kakashi, I need you here.'_ Kakashi had been prepared to take on guard duty, but when he heard Tala's mental order he got up and made his way cautiously to Tala's position ever mindful of tails, paws, and his own head. He finally reached Tala and he crouched down on his haunches beside her. He looked at the shushin seal placed on the wall about the same level as Tala's nose. It looked almost exactly like Minato-sensei's seal. But there was something different in the writing.

"The jutsu is the same. The only difference is the way to activate it and its use." Kakashi turned to see the mismatched gaze of Chevayo. He also had to crouch low in order to avoid hitting his head. "I helped them with it myself."

"Them?"

"Alpha Kasumi, the Great Alpha Nava, and Etu." Kakashi of course recognized Kasumi's name and he had heard about Nava in her life story. But Etu was a mystery to him. He put the name away for later before turning to more important matters.

"What's this seal used for?"

"This seal is specifically used for teleporting the entire pack minus the sender themselves. If I remember correctly, the 'receiving' seal should be in Kasumi's own backyard."

"How does it work?"

"You provide the amount of chakra it takes to perform the jutsu." Tala murmured. Kakashi then remembered how Kanti had merely dragged his leg onto the seal before they teleported to the forest. Had that seal been made just like this one? Are all Kasumi's seals prepared like this? Prepared so that even her wolves could use them? "My brothers, my sisters." Kakashi was brought from his thoughts by Tala's call for the pack's attention. They immediately quieted down at the Alpha's sister upraised voice. "This is the will of Alpha Kasumi. She has ordered her pack to be transferred to her den in Konoha. They are to remain there for her return. If she does not return after one whole moon, Atka, provided he can prove himself worthy, will be Alpha." The entire pack erupted into protests. Tala barked before snapping her teeth and baring her canines in a snarl. Her hackles raised and Kakashi knew from his encounters with Kasumi that she was preparing to fight. The wolves quieted once more. "Do you dare disobey your Alpha? Though she is not here, her order will be enforced. To any wolf who challenges this order come and fight me in my sister's place." Not a single word, growl, whine, bark, or howl was issued. Tala looked around for a moment letting the silence sink in and her hackles smoothed back down. Then a small voice broke the silence.

"What about you Tala? Wouldn't you take Kasumi's place as Alpha, seeing that you are her right hand wolf?" All eyes turned to a small wolf who lowered her head under the weight of the stares. Her dark purple pelt seemed to burrow into the body of the wolf beside her. Kakashi recognized the older wolf as Pamuya, the wolf that had led the right flank attack. The silence stretched a few minutes before Tala's head rose a little higher. "I will be by Kasumi's side." The pack nodded almost as one in understanding. They survived on true loyalty and respected Tala's decision to stay by her sister's side. They wouldn't have been able to persuade her otherwise anyway. Everyone who knew Kasumi and Tala would know the undying devotion between the two. Tala turned to the seal. "This will feel very strange. Kanti, you will be in charge until either we come or our time is up." Kanti nodded in understanding. "Kakashi, Kasumi has already prepared this seal with chakra. We won't have to use much to activate the jutsu." Kakashi nodded. "Put your hand at the top of the seal and when I say now focus your chakra into the paper." Kakashi nodded again as he did as he was told. Tala placed her nose at the bottom of the seal. "Okay...Now!" Kakashi focused his chakra to his hand and he felt the seal suck it up like a sponge. He could also feel another surge of chakra from Tala adding to his before merging with the chakra that already permeated the seal. A roaring wind filled Kakashi's ears and he worried for a second that the enemy would hear. But then the air stilled as quickly as it had risen and Kakashi looked around to find an empty cave. The seal was gone and so was the pack. He looked down at Tala who gazed back at him. She grinned at him and jumped to her paws. "Now, let's go get that idiot den-sister of mine." Tala said.

I gasped as I felt a spark go off in the forest and felt the whirling chakra and my pack's own confusion before it all vanished. At first I worried that the enemy would've felt the jutsu as well, but then I remembered that I had permeated the seal with my own chakra, so it would make sense I would know when the jutsu was used. '_What was that?'_ Kitchi thought in alarm, in response to the pack's torrent of emotions.

_'That was the jutsu I was talking about. The pack is safe in Konoha. Kanti went with them. She'll act as a guide for them, so they should stay out of trouble.'_

_'Is Atka with them?' _Kiwidinok inquired eagerly.

_'Yes. If I do not return after one moon, he is to be Alpha.'_ The two wolves stilled.

'_We will not leave here without you, Alpha Kasumi.' _The she-wolf said and Kitchi nodded in agreement.

_'Kiwidinok you are brave and faithful, but your first obligation is not to me but to your pups. You must protect them with your lif__e, for they are the future of our tribe. This is the law.'_ Kiwidinok lowered her head as she gazed at her pups.

_'I have no other obligations.' _Kitchi spoke up.

_'This is true. It is also true I adopted Kanti as my littermate, therefore you are my br__other-through-mate. I will not allow you to be killed when you could have been saved. You are a fine warrior, Kitchi. Great Alpha Nava gave you the name brave and you prove yourself through your words even now. However I made a vow that I would save _all_ of__ you. And I will not allow that vow to be broken._ _The only wolf who will stand by me is Tala.'_ They both nodded, unhappy with my command but having no other choice than to obey. I sniffed the air and stretched out my mind to find the guards. Apparently they were down the hall playing cards. That could cost them their lives. On the other hand, it could make things easier with our escape. I turn back as I heard shifting and saw Skypup poke his head up before giving an absolutely adorably huge yawn. He blinked his huge dark blue eyes as his sisters started to wake as well. I felt myself melt at the sight and my inner chibi squealed in delight as they all yawned, some giving squeaks, and blink their huge puppy eyes.

_'Now that the pack is safe, is Tala on her__ way over here?' _Kitchi asked. Just on the edge of my mind I could feel a brushing with another conscious, and when I delve deeper I feel the sensations of wind rushing through fur, rough bark under paws. Tala's thoughts come in as if someone had turned up the volume.

_'How far away are you?' _I asked as soon as I was in tune with Tala.

_'We are one and a half kilometers away.' _Whoa. Tala was running very quickly to gain that much distance in such a short time, I didn't know she could run that fast. She's been holding out on me.

_'I have been holding nothing. You merely underestimate me.'_ She sniffed at me.

_'I'll be sure not to make that mistake again.'_ I held my connection with Tala but turned to Kitchi to answer his question from earlier._ 'She's almost here.' _I turned back to Tala. '_Have you set up more paper bombs?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Do you have any extra?'_

_'Of course. You told me to save a few.'_

_'Excellent.'_ I concentrated as I searched for the shinobi beside Tala and connected with Kakashi's mind with a snap. His emotions and thoughts filled my mind._ 'Kakashi, I need you to set up some paper bombs right here,' _I sent him an image from the outside of the base zooming in on a specific place. I had gleaned the pictures from the guards as they walked around the base by tracking their signature and picking up images when they were strong enough. With these I sketched a pretty accurate map of the entire base. Inside and out._ 'That's where the soldiers barracks and mess hall is. Then move __just outside of our position. Tala will tell you where. Start to set off the paper bombs all over the forest. When I tell you, use Chidori to bring the walls outside our position down. Set it up so that the paper bombs at the barracks go off the exact same__ moment you hit the wall. Come in through the hole you make and be ready to carry a three month old pup, Kakashi. Tala will lead the way to the hidden seal while I bring up the rear and cover our tracks.'_

_'Can't you use a water jutsu to get out?' _Kakashi asked. He didn't sound annoyed but instead grudgingly curious. I felt myself shift uncomfortably before catching myself_._

_'Just do as you're told.' _I snapped at him before cutting off my connection with him. Puzzlement filled me from Tala as she wondered at my sudden annoyance._ 'Just get your butts over here.' _I muttered annoyed. I felt her nod before returning more to myself. The volume turned down and I could only feel the brush of Tala's mind.

"Kasumi?" I look down to see Skypup's huge eyes fixed on me. I gazed gently down at the pups and smiled at them.

"Yes little ones. How are you?" I asked as I opened my arms. Sometime while I had been waiting I switched back to my real body in order to save chakra. The pups practically tackled me to the ground in their happiness. They yipped and whined as they placed licks on my face, chin, neck, hands, ears, everywhere they could get! I almost laugh at them before catching myself. I can't let the guards hear me laugh like a human when I should be a wolf. I sat up causing them to tumble into my lap. "Shhh." I quiet them before reaching in and connecting with them. _'Listen little ones.'_ Their eyes widened further as they heard my inner voice. Only the mother talked with the pups like this when they are still so young. _'We are leaving this place and going somewhere safer.'_

_'Where can we be safe?' _Sunpup's high pitched voice filled my head.

_'My den, in the Land of Fire. You will be safe little ones. But in order for this mission to go well, you must do ex__actly as you're told immediately and without asking questions. Do you understand, little warriors?'_ They swelled with so much pride they looked ready to rise up in the air.

_'Yes, Alpha!' _They all answered excitedly. I severed their connection with a chuckle.

"Five month old pups? Aren't they almost physically fully grown then?" Tala started to laugh as they neared the enemy's base.

"A normal wolf pup, yes. However we age slower than other wolves and live longer. Our normal life span is about twice that of an average human." Kakashi took in this new knowledge wondering if the wolves would ever cease to amaze him. "We'd better hurry." She said growing serious once more. "Right," Kakashi murmured quietly. They continued on their way, going more cautiously as they got closer and closer to the base.

_'There.'_ Tala murmured silently as she slowed to a stop and nodded her head in front of her. Kakashi stopped alongside her and knelt down as he surveyed the scene before him. He didn't see anything but trees and undergrowth. However his nose told him otherwise.

_'I can smell them, but can't see them. Genjutsu?'_ Tala nodded.

_'That's why you're here, Kakashi. That and you have opposable thumbs.'_ Her mouth opened in a wolf grin as she glanced at him. He grinned a bit at her before focusing forward on the genjutsu. It took a moment before he could feel it and another moment more to release it. For a huge genjustu, it had been hidden fairly well. It wavered in the air and dissipated like a mirage. At first glance Kakashi saw no change and wondered if he had messed up, but a slightly longer look told him otherwise. A humongous tree stood one hundred yards in front of them.

_'Is that their hideout?'_ The sharingan warrior asked. Tala nodded.

_'There's a natural cave underneath the tree and the enemy dug into the earth and tree itself to build their fort.'_

_'Shouldn't the tree be dead by now, if something carved inside it?'_

_'It's dying as we speak. Almost as if it gives up the land it li__ved in for hundreds of years.' _Tala looked saddened for a moment but shook it off. Kakashi gauged the humidity and air temperature and immediately realized they had both dropped dramatically from when he first arrived and were still dropping. A cool breeze picked up and flowed their way, casting their scent downwind of the enemy base. He glanced up and saw a single lazy cloud drifting across the sky, but he knew better than to trust appearances alone.

'_It seems it will rain soon._' He commented.

_'So it seems. I believe it will rain before nightfall.' _She replied. _'We are right at the edge of the territory. About two kilometers, straight ahead, the ground drops into a cliff.'_

_'The same one Umi climbed?'_ Kakashi asked curiously.

_'Oh so y__ou were paying attention.' _Tala replied with a laugh strewn through her tone. _'Yes, it is the same.' _Kakashi nodded._ 'Kasumi is on the other side of the tree. There's a place where the rock underneath pushes up out of the ground. That is where she is. The __soldier's barracks are up in the tree.'_ Tala flashed a whirl wind of mixed images of each place to Kakashi, which he took in dizzily.

_'Tala could you not do that please?'_ When Tala looked at him questioningly he answered,_ 'It makes me dizzy.' _Understanding filled Tala's eyes and she started to apologize.

_'Sorry. I'm so used to talking with Kasumi this way.'_

_'You talk like that? How is she not confused half the time?'_

_'She's used to it.' _Tala answered with a chuckle. They both looked forward for a moment, checking the area for traps and soldiers. At a silent signal they launched off the branch together and made their way to the other side of the tree.

I could feel Tala's presence just beyond the wall. So could the two warrior wolves and at a silent nod from me, they stood up._ 'Now young ones, it is time.' _The wolf pups nodded in understanding; even they could feel the tension rise in the air as their impending escape came closer with each second. I gave Skypup to Kiwidinok and Sunpup to Kitchi carried the pups by gently picking them up around the midriff with their mouths, making sure to bite just hard enough to keep a good hold on them and not enough to break their skin. I picked Nightpup and Waterpup up and tucked them under each arm, my legs tensed as I readied myself for the wall to come down. Tala and I were completely in sync now and I could sense their positions. They had finished setting the paper bombs and were merely waiting for my command.

_'All right, Tala, tell Kakashi to set the bombs in the forest off now.'_

_'Right.'_ Faintly I could hear her carry my command to Kakashi and not a second later I felt the earth shake slightly as the bombs went off in the forest. The soldiers will be drawn out of the base and sent to investigate. The few that remain will be preoccupied with the bombs in the base for them to notice the wolves escap- Aghh!

_'Tala tell Kakashi to bring the walls down now!'_

_'But it's only been a few se-'_

_'Do it NOW Tala!_' I mentally screeched as the harness tightened around my torso, slowly squeezing the breathe out of me. I pushed back my survival instincts that screamed in protest to the slackening lack of oxygen in my lungs and bringing my attention to the person who was heading straight for our dungeon. My focus was split between emptying my chakra into my wolves' harnesses so to counteract the suffocating effects and tracking the person; their chakra levels were high and they seemed absolutely furious right now. I had been so focused on preventing the harnesses' from tightening around my wolves (and myself to an extent), and tracking the person that I had not noticed the familiar spiked chakra and the 'chirp chirp' sound of Chidori until there was a loud boom and the wall burst into pieces. The resounding boom was louder than it should've been and the tremors were larger than the actual explosion...I could only guess that Kakashi set the bombs off in the base at the same time. This caused mass confusion and utter chaos in the camp, which slowed the person down. I practically threw Waterpup into Kakashi's arms and just about shoved Nightpup into Tala's jaws.

"Move, move, move!" I yelled motioning them out. Tala led the way, jumping over rocks and onto the forest floor outside before becoming a pale gray streak into the underbrush. I watched as a similar white, dark brown, and silver blurs follow her into the foliage. I turned and threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at the stone above the door. I set the bomb off and it brought the ceiling down behind me as I turned and blindly ran after my comrades. Every breathe was a battle as the harness tightened and slowly restricted my ribs and throat. A third boom rocked the forest floor and I staggered before regaining my balance and running on. I risked a glance back and thought I could see a shadow sprinting towards me, gaining speed. I concentrated forward, putting everything I knew about running to use. The number of pursuers increased behind me and I pushed myself harder. Black dots appeared across my vision and if it were not for my training I would've passed out from the lack of oxygen. The constantly draining chakra made my limbs grow weak and sluggish with every passing second. My lungs burned with the need to breathe properly. I burst through a particularly thick patch of bushes and saw my teammates huddled around the tree. Taking as big a breathe as I could, I held it, and ran all the more faster. I could sense the enemy bursting from the foliage behind me and I gave a tremendous leap for the seal. I gathered my remaining chakra into my hand until it tingled with the energy. I stretched my hand out as far as it would go and my fingertips barely skimmed the surface of the seal but it was enough. The chakra shot through my hand into the seal all was black as we traveled through space, moving and standing still at the same time. Foliage met my vision once more as we appeared about half a kilometer outside my clan walls. My leap finished in a tumble in the bushes, with a loud thud and skid. I could hear Kiwidinok checking her pups and Kitchi's low rumbling voice. _They made it_, I thought. The harness tightened completely around my neck and ribs as my vision went black. I writhed on the ground, clawing at the contraption trying to breathe. I was too weakened already and I couldn't tear off the harness. The pressure released suddenly and I lay still drawing in deep breathes and coughing. I tried rising onto my elbows but I was still too weak and only fell back. A wet nose nuzzled my cheek and my mind whirled with emotions and thoughts, not all of them my own.

_'Come on, Alsoomse. Try and sit up.'_ Different sized muzzles burrowed themselves between the ground and my back, pushed up bringing my torso off the forest floor. My head lolled back and I uttered a groan as I let my body go limp and an oomph was uttered beneath me.

"Alpha please-"

"Don't be so lazy you great big lump!" Huffed Tala underneath my lax body. I merely sighed while Kitchi situated himself so that I was leaning against him. He was tall enough so that I could slouch comfortably with my head propped up on his shoulder while he sat on his back haunches. I massaged my abused throat and ribs at the same time. As my breathing evened out and my body began to recover I noticed the three cut up harnesses on the ground. The cuts were too clean and smooth to be made from claws or fangs. I nodded to Kakashi who was kneeling by my side, evaluating my condition. "Thank you," I coughed out as Tala gave me a quick sniff to check for other wounds. He merely nodded back and continued to watch with a careful eye. It was difficult to say even that much though, my body seemed almost numb from the drainage of chakra. My eyes slid closed only to snap open a second later as energy flooded my limbs, turning dead exhaustion to minor tiredness. I looked at Kakashi sharply and questioningly.

He stood up from where he was squatting before saying, "I've repaid that debt." It took a moment for me to remember what he was talking about. Tala prodded me in the right direction and I suddenly remembered one time when we were both on Minato's Team when we were training I had given Kakashi some of my chakra to keep him going. I nodded in acknowledgement. A minute later Kakashi continued saying, "Well I better go and report back to the Hokage."

"No. Not yet. I still need to go and check on the pack, and you're coming with me." I said, after clearing my throat. My voice was a bit scratchy, which is to be expected after a near death by suffocation. I wobbly stood up and stretched before continuing towards my house. We were soon in sight and we leaped over the walls to the huge backyard where my pack anxiously waited. Kanti and Ahanu joyously ran to Kitchi where they ran around each other yelping in excitement. Kiwidinok and her pups ran over to Atka who was also sprinted for them. He barked a laugh as he was reunited with his mate and children. After the mates had greeted one another, the pack surged around them welcoming them back. I went about the pack checking for wounds and such before calling Lootah, Helushka, and Atka over to me. I lead them some distance from the pack, leaving Kakashi to his own devices.

Kakashi watched as Kasumi walked off a ways from the pack and assumed he was left to do what he will. He suddenly remembered a question he wanted the answer to and sought out Tala, who was circling the pack stopping here and there to ask a question. He intercepted her and quietly asked the question that had been nagging at him. "Tala what does 'Etu' mean?" Tala glanced up at him before nodding towards Kasumi.

_'You should ask her.'_ Tala's answer resounded in his head while he watched her continue her inspection of the pack. He felt annoyance start to well up at the sky eyed wolf. The reason he asked Tala was because he didn't want to risk asking Kasumi in case it was a touchy subject and she clammed up. Then he would never know the answer. So instead, he turned to Kanti who was standing near the small pond with Kitchi. The dark brown male wolf was getting a good sniff over from his mate. Kakashi strode up to her and patiently waited for her to notice him. It took the preoccupied she-wolf a few minutes before she acknowledged his presence with a start.

"Yes Kakashi, is something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering if you know what 'Etu' means?" Kanti cocked her head in thought before shaking it.

"Not really."

"Isn't it your language?"

"I guess you could say that." Kakashi could almost hear the shrug in Kanti's voice and he wondered if that was all she would leave him with. Kitchi, however, helped him by getting straight to the point.

"It's a dead language. The only ones who really speak it are Chevayo and Alsoomse, the current Healer and Alpha. The few words we do know are our names." Kakashi inclined his head in thought. A dead language? How old was this pack exactly? How long have they been around to have not only their own language, but a dead one at that?

"Well then, was there anyone named Etu in your pack?" Kanti fidgeted where she sat. Kitchi nudged Kanti and they exchanged a nonexistent glance. It would've escaped any shinobi's watching eyes but Kakashi recognized it immediately from the same glances Kasumi and Tala would exchange. It wasn't a real glance, more like a flutter of the pupils. They were talking silently.

"I told you I don't know." She replied sharply. She turned with her mate and they walked away together. Kakashi suspected all the wolves would act the same. Which meant if he wanted answers he would have to talk with Kasumi. He sighed, glanced at Kasumi before approaching her. She had been talking to three wolves off to the side. She saw him walking straight towards her and quickly finished her discussion with them before dismissing them with a quick jerk of her head. The wolves passed him just as he came to a stop in front of her. He watched them disperse within the pack, apparently passing on some news. Kakashi went straight to the point.

"What does 'Etu' mean?" Kasumi blinked but otherwise hid her surprise at the sudden question. She seemed about to answer before her eyes narrowed at Kakashi.

"Where did you hear that word?" She asked. Kakashi knew she would eliminate wolves until she made a few very good guesses and questioned the suspects. He might as well tell the truth...or at least something close to it.

"I think it was Chevayo who mentioned it." Kasumi's tense stance softened a bit.

"Oh." She let out. Kasumi studied Kakashi carefully and Kakashi remained still and unchanging under her gaze. He knew that she was merely deliberating over the question, rolling the words through her head, analyzing them. "It means 'sun', if I remember correctly."

"Son?" Kakashi repeated. He wasn't sure which she meant and she apparently understood because she clarified.

"The astronomical sun." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"I see. And who was Etu?" Another wolf was claiming Kasumi's attention and she started to follow it when Kakashi asked his second question. She looked a little rushed as she tried to answer him and listen to the wolf at the same time.

"I don't know. I think Nava called Minato-sensei that once." And then she was disappearing among her pack. Kakashi froze as he stared after her. _Minato-sensei?. . .Nava. . .that was the n__ame of the wolf that came to train her...Had Sensei known all along what was going on? If he did, how much did he know? Was I the only one who didn't know_ anything?

**Author's Note:** For those of you who noticed the title of the chapter and recognized it as being similar to a certain Chinese novel's title, then congrats to you. I salute you sirs and/or madams. I just ran out of ideas for titles and besides I like to throw references out there to see who picks up on them. See you in about a month's time with the re-written first chapter of _Sing Me to Sleep. _Until then, my darlings.

Wolfsong01


End file.
